Amante de Sangre
by Emiita
Summary: No miraba a otra. La miraba a ella. No señalaba a otra. La señalaba a ella. No eligió a otra. La eligió a ella. Y… ya estaba hecho. Ahora era como la cortesana de un Rey o la concubina de un hombre. Era la amante de sangre de Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Elegida

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Es un AU (Universo Alterno). De momento sólo eso...xD

**

* * *

**

**Amante de Sangre**

_**1.**__ Elegida_

_Observada_. Se sentía fuertemente observada. Pares de ojos, distintos orbes, distintos colores, pero todos con un rasgo en común brillando en sus pupilas: hambrientos de deseo. _Por ella_. La ponía nerviosa. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hojilla de otoño a punto de caer de su rama, y sin embargo, se trataba de mantener imperturbable, con evidente fracaso. Se removió en la estúpida silla donde se encontraba sentada. Cruzó una pierna, luego la otra. Nada sirvió. La incomodes que sentía iba más allá de la posición adoptada al sentarse, era mental, _psicológica_. No se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar. Y pensar que _las demás_ creían que era un privilegio estar allí, incluso, lo deseaban. Idiotas, pensó, mientras rodaba los ojos. No tenían ni idea de lo que pedían. _Ignorantes_.

El salón en el que se hallaba era enorme, majestuoso y elegante, de estilo clásico, techos altos y colores sobrios. La música corría por la cuenta de un piano y un violín, reuniendo las notas en una sinfonía relajante y tranquila, logrando la armonía _perfecta_. Los cuerpos esbeltos danzaban en medio de la pista al ritmo _adecuado_. Los vestidos largos de seda fina de las damas se movían al compás, mientras que los caballeros dirigían, con su batuta, cada maniobra, ataviados con sus jocosos trajes negros. _Una fiesta de aristócratas_. Y, quizás, lo más irónico de toda aquella situación era, precisamente, que era una fiesta de lujo con invitados selectos. Hipócritas vestidos con telas caras y dibujantes expertos de falsas sonrisas sin escrúpulos.

Y allí se encontraba ella, la dulce flor de cerezo, en una esquina de la estancia, acomodada en uno de esos asientos, tal y como dictaban las normas de sociedad de una señorita, con las piernas juntas y la espalda _demasiado_ recta. Sus manos, en su regazo, retorciendo sus dedos con ímpetu y sus grandes ojos de un color verde, casi como dos jades brillantes, expresando su discordancia. No podía evitar darse cuenta de su estratégica colocación, en una especie de fila, _junto a las otras_, como si la estuvieran exponiendo en un escaparate para ser comprada al mejor postor. ¿Y no era eso lo que realmente hacían? _Sí_. Sólo que en vez de venderlas, _las ofrecían_. En vez de pedir dinero, pedían _estatus social_.

Entonces lo sintió, alguien se acercaba. Un joven que no reconoció, es más, el espanto que sintió su corazón, esa maldita opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, no le permitió enfocar con exactitud su rostro o facciones. Y rezó. Le pidió a cualquier Dios de turno, que en ese instante, escuchara su plegaría, _lo necesitaba_. Imploró para que ese hombre se acercara a _otra, _eligiera a otra_. Elegida_. No quería ser elegida, ni por él, ni por nadie. Sólo deseaba que la velada acabara lo antes posible, marcharse a su hogar y dormir, dormir y no despertar. Porque sabía que si no era esa noche, sería la siguiente y la siguiente, hasta que, por fin, recibiera el _privilegio_ y la _bendición_ de ser tomada por uno de esos aristócratas.

Cerró los ojos. Sus manos le sudaban de puro nerviosismo y se las restregó frenéticamente contra sus muslos, sobre la suave tela de su coqueto vestido rosa pastel. Al abrir sus orbes distinguió aún más cerca al chico, es más le sonrió, con lo que supuso, quiso ser, una sonrisa seductora que a ella le pareció la más diabólica. Y es que, estaba aterrorizada. Y sin embargo, cuando creyó que todo llegaría a su fin, cuando ya casi sintió la mano masculina tocar la suya fría, él se paró. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Las miradas cayeron sobre ellos y, nuevamente, la sensación de incomodes se instaló en ella. La música cesó. Los murmullos se acallaron. Las personas se petrificaron.

Escudriñó el rostro del joven cerca de ella en busca de una respuesta, su palidez la alertó, el reflejo del temor que sentía llegó hasta ella como un balde de agua congelada. Y lo sintió. Dos ojos ónixs tan oscuros como la misma noche se clavaron en Sakura, intimidándola. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, logrando que se agitara levemente en la silla. _Él_. Él era el motivo de la paralización y tensión en la atmósfera de la sala. _Un sangre pura_.

No era posible. Esto no podía estarle ocurriendo a ella, _no a ella_. ¡No!, gritó su mente perturbada, incapaz de analizar la situación, rota por el dolor, bloqueada por la aprensión que oprimió su pecho, evitándole respirar con normalidad. _La señal_. Jadeó, él le indicó con un dedo en alto que acudiera a él, que fuera hasta él. No miraba a _otra_. La miraba a _ella_. No señalaba a _otra_. La señalaba a _ella_. No eligió a _otra_. La eligió a _ella_. Y…_mierda_. No quería ir.

Su estómago dio un vuelco, amenazándola con devolver la poca comida que hoy había conseguido tragar, al ver el orgullo en el rostro serio de su padre y la sonrisa animada por parte de su madre. Ellos deseaban esto, o mejor dicho, ellos querían que su pequeña fuera escogida, pero, ni en sus mejores sueños imaginaron, que alguien como él, pudiera reclamarla a ella. _Él_, uno de los más importantes de su raza, un hombre de linaje antiguo y puro, uno de los ancianos, un Uchiha, ¿Por qué tomar a una noble de familia poco afamada entre los suyos, una joven inexperta y _extraña_? ¿Por qué?

El chico que, inicialmente, se acercó a ella, se alejó un par de pasos, inseguro. Sakura era el centro de todas las miradas, pero, sin lugar a dudas, la que más recaía sobre ella, la que más la intimidaba y empequeñecía, era la de él. _Sasuke_. Sasuke se llamaba. Repitió su nombre una y otra vez en su mente, sin saber, exactamente, por qué, sólo lo hizo. Tragó duro, dándose ánimos a sí misma, pidiendo un milagro a cualquier dios que se parara a escucharla, implorando que un gran hueco se abriera en la tierra y simplemente desapareciera. No pasó nada. La hora de la verdad, llegó. Tenía que cumplir con su obligación, con su deber hacía su familia. Vio la impaciencia en su rostro imperturbable. No era bueno enojar a un sangre pura, se dijo.

Las manos y las piernas de Sakura le temblaron como gelatina, pero se obligó a permanecer en pie, se llevó las manos al vestido, tomándolo en dos puños fuertemente apretados, emblanqueciendo sus nudillos. Respiró profundamente, llevando a sus pulmones todo el aire que fue capaz de reunir y levantó el mentón, _fingiendo_ una dignidad y seguridad que no tenía, _en ese instante_. Lo vio alzar una fina ceja en respuesta, casi como si se burlara de ella. Y maldijo, una y otra vez en su fuero interno. Maldijo a los hipócritas aristócratas, a sus padres, a él y a ella. Él por elegirla, ella por dejarse elegir, por acatar la orden sin rechistar, por no poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

Cuanto más se acercaba a él, atravesando toda la sala, más nerviosa se sentía, su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, creándole la maldita sensación de que pronto se saldría de su pecho por su boca, mientras escuchaba, a la perfección, su sangre correr como la pólvora por sus venas, haciéndola estallar. Y eso era lo que quería, explotar en mil pedazos y desaparecer. Porque pensó que él no debería ser _tan_ atractivo, o mejor, _no debería_ de verlo tan atractivo. Pero lo era. Y no podía negarlo.

Vestía completamente de negro, con los tres primeros botones de la camisa abiertos casualmente, lucía endemoniadamente _sensual_. Su cabello azabache peinado de esa forma tan _particular_, pareciendo no hecho a propósito, sino que era así, alborotado y natural. Por detrás en punta y cayéndole liso por sus sienes. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus manos grandes, rudas y se preguntó si serían suaves, es más, quiso saber si toda su pálida piel lo era. Se regañó a si misma por ese pensamiento traidor y desbocado. Ya casi había llegado a su destino.

Estaba ante él. Sasuke le sonrió torcidamente, con cinismo, recorriéndola completamente, con descaro. Y, maldita fuera ella, pero se sonrojó como una niña estúpida. Sus mejillas adquirieron un encantador color sonrosado, sin embargo, no agachó la cabeza ni bajó la mirada, _como era de esperarse_. Le hizo otra señal locuaz, indicándole que se sentara en sus rodillas, y tras una pequeña vacilación, se atrevió a aproximarse, aunque no sabía, exactamente, cómo sentarse. Él solucionó rápidamente su duda, la jaló por la cintura con total _naturalidad_, tomándola desprevenida y por sorpresa, se dejó arrastrar, dejándola sentada sobre él, de lado.

Notó su respiración en el hueco de su clavícula, erizando su bello. Sus dedos finos apartaron sus hebras rosadas, colocándoselo en el otro lado. Estaba en tensión, sus músculos agarrotados, su espalda demasiado recta y sabía que él percibía todo eso, todo ese mar de sensaciones _absurdas_. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando su nariz acarició su largo cuello de cisne hasta el lóbulo de su oído, aspirando a su paso su dulce aroma a cerezos.

Cerró los ojos respirando agitadamente, necesitaba relajarse, tenía que tranquilizarse, por su bien mental. Y entonces, lo sintió. Allí, justo donde su pulso latía alocado, dos colmillos se clavaron con un breve pinchazo en su piel. Ladeó el cuello, dándole más accesibilidad, percibiéndolo succionar con avidez su líquido de la vida. Su vista se nubló, su cuerpo languideció. _Ya estaba hecho_. La marca había sido puesta sobre ella y no había marcha atrás. Ya no volvería a ser la misma Sakura Haruno de siempre. Ahora tenía _dueño_. La libertad, que nunca le _perteneció_, ya ni siquiera le era _visible_ antes sus ojos verdes. Porque ya no era dueña de sí misma, _él_ lo era. Porque ahora era como la cortesana de un Rey o la concubina de un hombre. Era la amante de sangre de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_Vale, no tengo remedio xD Pero esta escena rondaba mi mente desde hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo xD Y ahora no sé que hacer exactamente con esto, si dejarlo en un one-shot o continuarlo...o no sé xD _

_Ya me dirán que opinan ^^_

_Nos leemos! _


	2. La primera

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Es un AU (Universo Alterno). Tiene algunas palabras obscenas.

**

* * *

**

**Amante de Sangre**

_**2.**__ La primera._

Los rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, acariciando su suave piel nívea e interfiriendo en su frágil conexión con el encantador mundo de los sueños. Se revolvió perezosa en la cama, intentando adoptar una posición cómoda para volver a sumirse en su placentero descanso, y sin embargo, no pudo. Las imágenes de la noche anterior acudieron con pericia a su mente y entonces percibió sus músculos agarrotados, su cabeza dar breves pinchazos en sus sienes y una hambre atroz y voraz en su estómago.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando bocarriba, mirando el techo blanco de su habitación grande y espaciosa. Inconscientemente se llevó dos dedos a su cuello, justo allí, donde tenía una marca roja, de dos pequeños agujeritos. Y fue como sintiera, nuevamente, sus colmillos clavarse, como si la escena se estuviera repitiendo una vez más. Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente, recordándole _quién_ y _qué_ era ella ahora. _Una amante de sangre_. Y…mierda, no era justo.

Cerró los ojos mientras un escalofrío la recorría por completo, pese a estar debajo de las calientes mantas. El significado de aquel término la asustaba como nunca antes nada lo había hecho. Sakura siempre fue una chica intrépida, divertida y curiosa, con pensamientos _demasiado_ liberales para una señorita de su clase, y por los que era, normalmente, rechaza, pese a su belleza _exótica_. Porque sí, era extraña en todos los sentidos, y ella seguía sin _comprenderlo_. ¿Por qué la eligió a ella?

Era absurdo e ilógico. Ser una amante de sangre consistía en tener un dueño, perdías total libertad en tus decisiones, aunque en realidad, en la sociedad en la que vivía, nunca la tuvieras. No eras la esposa de tu señor, no tendrías tal _privilegio_, y seguirías siendo suya hasta que él decidiera lo contrario. Debías alimentarlo, procurar complacerlo y nunca pedirle o exigirle nada. _Esclava_. Para Sakura la palabra correcta para describirla sería concubina, por no decir _puta_.

Odiaba con toda su alma esta situación y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo. Todas las jóvenes de su raza, al cumplir la edad de dieciocho años, no comprometidas o casadas, eran presentadas en sociedad en una de esas ostentosas fiestas, como la de aquella misma noche. Si eran elegidas, serían unas afortunadas, sino, algún _defecto _debían detener. En definitiva, ese ritual clasista e hipócrita era el que marcaba la diferencia entre ser aceptada o no. Cuanto mayor fuera el rango y pureza de tu señor, mayor sería tu nivel.

Y Sakura seguía pensando que ella no encajaba allí. La aturdía toda aquella felicidad desbordante que sentían sus padres por la _bendición _que recibió su pequeña hija esa noche Ella no era, precisamente, el estereotipo de una amante de sangre. Se suponía que debía ser dulce, amble y dócil. Ella no lo era _del todo_, más bien tenía instintos rebeldes muy conocidos entre los suyos. Podría ser hermosa, pero su carácter _bastante_ variable le quitaba muchos puntos. ¿Entonces por qué ella? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué _él_?

Joder, era un sangre pura, no era cualquier hombre de pacotilla con aspiraciones al poder, simple y llanamente, él _tenía_ el poder en sus manos para hacer y deshacer lo que gustara. Ella era una pobre diabla, su familia no era ni la mitad de prestigiosa como la suya, ni mucho menos, eran personas importantes dentro de la escala social. Eran nobles, sí, pero no formaban parte de la_ elite_, de los que estaban más cerca de los Ancestrales, los vampiros más antiguos. Podía haber elegido a cualquier otra más _adecuada_ para ese puesto, para servirlo a él, y aun así, la tomó a ella.

Suspiró con resignación, quizás nunca obtuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta, no lo sabía y tampoco era correcto preguntárselo, ofenderlo tampoco era un plan sumamente brillante y podía poner en algún aprieto a su familia si lo hacía. La responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros como dos ladrillos de hormigón, una carga demasiado pensada para su débil cuerpo.

Se desperezó, escuchando el rugir de sus tripas rogando por algo de alimento. Se levantó con parsimonia, sintiendo su cuerpo lánguido, falto de energía, de esa que la hacía vibrar, saltar y brillar por sí sola. Aún con el camisón puesto y una bata larga y acolchada, se dirigió a la cocina de su hogar, arrastrando los pies, deslizando sus zapatillas por el suelo sin ningún reparo, pese a no tener ya cinco años y proseguir con sus viejas costumbres infantiles.

– ¡Frentona! –Lo primero que la recibió al llegar a su destino fue el inconfundible grito de su mejor amiga, Ino, dejándola, como mínimo, sorda. La rubia la abrazó con fuerza con demasiado entusiasmo. Sakura experimentó el abandono del aire de sus pulmones y un ligero mareo, la habitación la dio vueltas – ¡Qué suerte tienes!

–I-ino…n-no me d-dejas r-respirar –exhaló entre jadeos la joven.

La muchacha la soltó abruptamente, ante el repentino movimiento, la pelirrosa se tambaleó desorientada. Los ojos azules de su amiga se clavaron en ella, interrogándola con esa simple mirada, examinando su rostro pálido, tomándola por los hombros.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? Vamos, no seas dramática, no te agarré tan fuerte…

Asintió con la cabeza.

–Tengo hambre. –contestó como si con eso lo diera a entender todo.

Ino la ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas. La cocinera se acercó y le sirvió el desayuno a la joven. Los orbes jades de Sakura brillaron con entusiasmo al contemplar su magnífica comida, oh, y su café, su bendito café. La rubia la vio masticar y disfrutar en silencio, sin perderle detalle. Era bien sabido por ella que a la pelirrosa no le hacía la maldita gracia todo ese temita de la amante de sangre. Es más, dudaba mucho que se sintiera tan afortunada como la veían las otras, e incluso, ella misma.

–Frente–levantó la cabeza y la observó. – ¿Eres consciente de quién es _tu señor_?

Sakura chasqueó la lengua con desagrado. ¿Qué si era consciente decía? Claro que lo era. Otra cosa diferente era que le pareciera bien.

–Sí, cerda, lo soy.

–Tienes suerte–declaró.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ambas, la tensión se podía contar con cuchillos. Sakura se limpió la boca con _demasiada_ fuerza, tirándola luego sobre la mesa, ofendida con tal blasfemia pronunciada por su amiga. ¿Suerte? ¿A eso ella llamaba tener suerte? ¿A tener un dueño? Era injusto. ¡Maldita sea! Era injusto. Las mujeres estaban destinadas a ser siempre esclavas de los hombres. ¿Y ellos? Ellos eran la raza superior.

– ¿De verdad piensas eso? –arrastró las palabras, enojada, incluso una venita se pudo ver marcada en su frente.

–Sí, lo pienso. Él es un sangre pura, Sakura. –le respondió como si con eso se lo dijera todo, _todo_.

– ¿Y sólo por eso _debería_ de sentirme feliz?

–Sí, deberías. –la rubia mantuvo la calma durante la conversación, al contrario que Sakura. –Él te escogió a ti, había otras más adecuadas para su posición y, sin embargo, te eligió a ti Sakura.

–Gracias por recordarme que no estoy a su altura, Ino–bufó la pelirrosa.

–No quise decir eso, frentona, y lo sabes.

Sakura tenía que admitirlo, sabía que Ino no hacía todo aquello con mala intención, pero seguía molestándola profundamente. Encima tenía que sentirse afortunada y no, ella no podía sentirse así.

– ¿Y cuántas más pasaron antes por mi situación? ¿Cuántas más fueron _suyas_ hasta que él se cansó de ellas y las tiró a la basura?

–Ninguna. Tú eres la primera amante de sangre de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Se llevó su taza de humeante café recién hecho a los labios, disfrutando de su sabor amargo y fuerte en su paladar. _Delicioso_. Extendió el periódico delante de él, tapando, de esta forma, su rostro anguloso, el cual, denotaba concentración en la lectura ante él. Sin embargo, un extraño olor dulce lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, logrando que su mente se llenera de recuerdos recientes, para ser más concisos, de esa misma noche.

Arrugó el ceño, apartando los ojos del artículo y buscando el objeto del aroma. Lo encontró en un pastel de fresas encima de la encimera. Y, nuevamente, no pudo evitar embocar la imagen de _ella_. Sakura Haruno. Mierda. Aún se preguntaba por qué carajo la había elegido a ella, teniendo tan amplio abanico de posibilidades. _Diferente_. La respuesta la vino de ninguna parte, surgiéndole las palabras en su mente en una exhalación.

Ella era diferente a las demás, no era la típica muchachita estúpida, lo había notado desde que la vio entrar por ese gran salón del brazo de su padre. Es más, se lo había demostrado levantando el mentón con _dignidad _y _confianza _al acercase a él, pese a que supiera que, en realidad, no sentía ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente, por el hecho de _intentar_ fingirlo, ya lo había impresionado. No todos los días se veían jóvenes como aquella. No, por supuesto que no. Incluso su aspecto era _algo_ particular. Porque ¿y quién tenía el pelo rosa _natural_?

Sin lugar a dudas, ella no era _común_. Pero seguía sin comprender por qué la eligió a ella. Era bien sabido por Sasuke el carácter de mil demonios que se gastaba, era una chica con ideas revolucionarias, escandalosa, romántica y que tenía un buen derechazo. _Una molestia_. En todos los sentidos. Joder, tenía una molestia como amante de sangre y lo más gracioso del caso es que él, así lo quiso, y no tenía la más remota idea de por qué lo hizo. _Genial_.

Y, aun así, no lo pudo evitar, no podía permitir que Sakura fuera de otro. La sangre explotó en sus venas, corriendo como la pólvora por todo su cuerpo, al distinguir a esa idiota acercarse a ella. Era inaudito e incomprensible para Sasuke sentir aquel volcán de rabia en su interior, y además, _expresarla_. Él nunca transmitía nada. Imperturbable, frío, inexpresivo. Sus orbes ónix como la noche se tiñeron, por un instante, del rojo del líquido de la vida, del color del asesino salvaje de su oscuridad. E hizo lo que no esperaba hacer: la señal. La atmósfera del salón se podía cortar con un cuchillo debido a la creciente tensión que la embargó y, desde el otro lado, pudo notar el miedo que atravesó el frágil cuerpo de Sakura.

Sonrió de lado al recordarlo. Ella era una jovencita inexperta, que apenas había vivido lo suficiente como para poder sobrellevar ese tipo de situaciones. Se sonrojó estúpidamente cundo la recorrió descarada y libidinosamente, y eso le causaba cierto placer. ¿Quizás por eso la escogió? _No_. Había más vírgenes en esa sala, no era su pureza lo atrayente de esa chica, pero aún no alcanzaba a saber _qué_ era _eso_ que lo hizo actuar impulsivamente y acceder a los chantajes y presiones a los que era expuesto.

–Buenos días, hermanito.

La voz profunda e inconfundible de Itachi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró su cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro, tan parecido al suyo, de su hermano mayor. Eso sí, una sonrisa cínica dibujaban sus labios, casi como si pudiera imaginarse o leer literalmente lo pensamientos de Sasuke. A este no le agradó nada esa hipótesis.

–No me llames hermanito, Itachi. –chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

–No te enfades, hermanito, es demasiado temprano para eso.

–Itachi–dijo en tono de advertencia el Uchiha menor, falto de paciencia para tolerar las insolencias de Itachi.

–Está bien–levantó sus manos en son de paz.

Sasuke se volvió a su lectura inicial, aunque no estuviera prestando mucha atención a lo que pretendía leer. Su hermano se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a su lado, observándolo con detenimiento con sus ojos ónix. En realidad, ambos se parecían muchísimo. Quizás se diferenciaban en que las líneas de expresión de Itachi estaban más marcadas y más endurecidas y las facciones de él eran más delicadas, parecidas a las de su madre. Si no fuera por su cabello largo, estaba seguro de que los confundirían muy seguido.

– ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Tsk, no. –su tono fue cortante, frío, ni siquiera lo miró para contestarle.

Itachi rodó los ojos, ignorándolo. – ¿Por qué ella?

Y consiguió su objetivo: el Uchiha menor levantó la cabeza, observando a su hermano con atención. Descubrió en sus ojos la curiosidad y diablos, él también se hacía esa pregunta ¿por qué ella y no otra? Y es que, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, ella le llamó su atención, ella causó en él la necesidad de protegerla, de tenerla a su lado, de _poseerla_ para él. ¿Y qué contestarle a su hermano? No pensaba decirle eso, se reiría en su cara, eso seguro. No necesitaba otra voz más diciéndole cuán idiota era, eso ya lo sabía hacer él solo, gracias. ¿Mentir? No. Itachi lo conocía y no se conformaría con una vil mentira.

–No lo sé.

Optó por la verdad, _la patética verdad._

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –lo miró como si estuviera loco o fuera una especie en extinción o algo por el estilo. Hasta cierto punto, eso le molestó.

–Pues eso, que no lo sé.

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que suena todo esto?

Sasuke gruñó ofendido, taladrándolo con la mirada.

–Es la primera amante de sangre que eliges y no sabes por qué.

* * *

_Decidí seguirlo xD al rato de publicarlo me vino a la mente la continuación, espero que no sea demasiado decepcionante este capítulo, yo soy muy exigente y la verdad no sé qué pensar...xD Además, no sé si le habré cambiado la personalidad a mi Itachi T.T _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, nunca me esperé tantos ni que fuera a gustar ese mini capítulo, de verdad gracias *.*_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	3. Noticia

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Es un AU (Universo Alterno). Contiene lenguaje obsceno.

**

* * *

**

**Amante de Sangre**

_**3.**__ Noticia._

Era una broma ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad? Tenía que ser una broma. Eso que le había dicho su amiga Ino no podía ser cierto, ¡era imposible! Tenía que haber un error, sí, eso, un _maldito _error. El hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha jamás hubiera tenido una amante de sangre y que _ella _fuera la primera era inaudito, inverosímil y estúpido. La mente de Sakura giraba en torno a esas tres palabras mágicas, auto convenciéndose a sí misma, de que la gran _revelación_ recibida esa mañana, no era más que una gran patraña creada para inexpertas como ella en ese tema. _Sí_, _eso debía ser_.

Sakura daba vueltas en torno a su habitación, con zancadas largas y aplastantes, sus manos retorcían de puro nerviosismo sus finos dedos y contemplaba absorta algún punto indefinido del suelo, sin tan siquiera, prestar atención a nada más. La maldita de Ino se fue dejándola con esa última frase grabada a fuego en su cabeza, sin darle alguna explicación más, lo que la llevaba a pensar que, quizás, ni la misma rubia, tuviera más información que esa. Sin motivos, causas o hechos ella se negaba a creerlo.

_Oh, por favor_, era ridículo. Y, sin embargo, la duda se estaba apoderando de una parte escondida e irracional de ella, atormentándola. ¿Y si era cierto?, le preguntaba una pequeña vocecita infantil atemorizada. Quisiera o no, eso la ponía bajo presión, _otra más_, y, quizás, hasta en un cierto compromiso. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y sí no era lo que esperaba? ¿Y sí…? Ella no podía darse el lujo de fallarle a su familia. Odiaba terminantemente aquello, pero no podía ver en los ojos de sus padres la decepción. No podía humillar a los Haruno siendo rechaza por un sangre pura.

_¡Demonios!_ Se llevó las manos a la boca, mordiéndose las uñas en un gesto nada _elegante_. ¿Por qué ahora decidió tener una amante? ¿Por qué ella? Había tantos por qué y tan pocas respuestas, en realidad, no tenía ninguna. _Frustrante_. Dio una patada al suelo, tratando de liberar parte de su enojo, pero tampoco le sirvió de mucho.

Unos golpeteos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, asustándola, dando un bote en el sitio. Giró tan bruscamente su cuello que no supo cómo no se rompió en el proceso, aunque ese extraño sonido que emitió no le agradó ni un ápice. Su madre apareció por la puerta luciendo una encantadora sonrisa, amplia y blanca, casi resplandeciente. Un sudor frío apareció en la frente de Sakura, no causándole buena impresión esa sonrisa, es más, miró a su progenitora como si de un corderillo, apunto de visitar el matadero, se tratara.

–Sakura, hija, no me mires así–se quejó su madre, moviendo su melena castaña.

Analizando a la mujer se parecían muchísimo físicamente, la diferencia distaba en que el color de ojos de Sakura era unas tonalidades más claro que el de su madre. _Y el pelo_. Al contrario de lo que todos pudieran pensar, su cabello era rosa _natural_. Le venía de la familia de su padre, su abuela tenía el cabello tan llamativo como ella misma y la anciana sintió una gran alegría al encontrarse con una descendiente con esta herencia que creía perdida al tener dos hijos varones.

También el carácter de ambas era bastante perturbador, mal humor garantizado, tercas como mulas y aires orgullosos entre ellas. Sin embargo, Suzume era más elegante, tenía un porte distinguido y digno, una verdadera dama. Una señora de su hogar y su familia, así la habían criado y así era y _debía de ser_. Por eso, quizás, discrepaba enormemente con los ideales y sueños de su pequeña cerezo.

– ¿Qué quieres mamá? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con suspicacia.

–No me hables así, jovencita –No le agradó para nada la actitud y tono de su hija.

–Oh, ya no soy una jovencita ¿recuerdas? Ahora soy una mujer, la _puta_ de un hombre –ironizó mordaz.

– ¡Sakura! ¡No seas mal hablada!–se escandalizó la mayor, con los brazos en jarras.

– ¡Ups! Qué despiste ¡Qué pensarán de mí! –dramatizó, exagerando la escena por doquier, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –Olvidaba que se le dice "amante de sangre" para que quede más lindo y…

– ¡Suficiente! –rugió Suzume, cortando la perorata de su hija. –Yo sé que no te gusta todo esto y que no estás de acuerdo con nuestras tradiciones, Sakura. Pero, has recibido una be…

– ¡No lo digas! –chilló agudamente, tapándose los oídos.

Si escuchaba una vez más la palabra "bendición", "suerte" o "afortunada", explotaría en mil pedazos rosas, tal cual flor desojada y marchita. Suzume contempló a su hija, parecía totalmente desquiciada y aún no le había dado _la noticia_.

Ella deseó un futuro diferente para ella, lo deseó de verdad, de corazón, porque ella era una madre que amaba a su pequeña flor de cerezo, puede que discutieran, sí, pero realmente deseó algo bueno para ella, y la escucharon. El Dios de turno de aquella noche la escuchó.

Un sangre pura. Él joven que la eligió era un sangre pura, Sasuke Uchiha. Y maldita sea, tuvo, durante toda la noche, el corazón en la boca, observando con terror a los hombres que analizaban descaradamente a Sakura, pidiendo que ellos no se atrevieran a tomarla. No a _ella_. No _ellos_. Porque los conocía a todos. Porque sabía _cómo_ eran y _qué_ le hacían a las jóvenes como su hija, rebeldes y escandalosas. Igualmente, le era bien sabido las andanzas del Uchiha menor, pero esta era la primera vez que él elegía una amante de sangre y tuvo una_ intuición_, al fin y al cabo, él era un hombre de honor. Pensó que el futuro de su hija no iba a ser tan malo, después de todo, lo peor que podía pasarle era ser rechazada. Bien, tampoco es que eso fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, ya que si eso llegara a ocurrir, su hija no sería aceptada más en sociedad. Pero prefería mil veces eso, a verla golpeada.

–Sakura, escúchame, tengo algo que decirte.

La joven la miró, ladeando la cabeza, esperándose lo peor.

–Él te ha llamado, quiere que vayas a su casa a verlo. – ¿y lo soltaba así, nada más? ¿Sin anestesia o algo?

Se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama, acurrucándose, abrazándose a sí misma por las rodillas y sintiendo que todo se le venía encima. ¿Y ahora, qué iba hacer? Una opresión se adueñó de su pecho, asfixiándola. Jadeó de improviso, notando la falta de aire de sus pulmones. Y reprimió estoicamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. No quería ir. No quería llorar. ¡Maldita sea! Era injusto. ¿Y qué se supone que iba a pasar? ¿Perdería la virginidad con un total desconocido que ahora era _su dueño_? Porque ella tenía que servirle y _complacerlo_, procurar su alimentación y su _placer_. ¡No!

–Sakura…–su madre se acercó a ella con lentitud, partiéndole el alma verla así, contrariada, asustada, perdida. –Todo va a estar bien, mi pequeña –la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando su largo cabello, apartándoselo de la cara.

– ¿Qué voy hacer, mamá? –murmuró de forma estrangulada. – ¿Y si cometo algún error? Tengo miedo–confesó, apretándose con más fuerza contra su madre, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña que despertaba de una pesadilla, únicamente, que la suya, tan solo comenzaba.

Y Suzume supo que su hija, aunque no quisiera estar en ese lugar y ser una amante de sangre, se preocupaba por su familia. Ser rechazada no la implicaba a ella sola, sino a todos. Tenía miedo a la humillación de los suyos. Pero también a lo que pudiera decirle y _hacerle_, él, su señor. Y ella también lo sintió.

–Lo que tenga que venir, vendrá, Sakura. Sé tú misma, de nada te servirá fingir ser otra persona, porque tarde o temprano, sabrán quién eres en realidad y las consecuencias serán peores. –se obligo a sonar firme y segura, tomando entre sus manos delicadas el rostro de Sakura. Y creía fervientemente sus palabras. Puede que la actitud de su hija la llevara a meterse en problemas, pero aparentar ser otra tampoco la ayudaría, además, conociendo a su hija, no tardaría en cometer algún error. E imploró a los cielos porque Sasuke Uchiha tuviera la paciencia necesaria para soportar a su pequeña cerezo.

.

.

Se encontraba sentado en su sillón de cuero negro, observando con atención las llamas del fuego crecer y decrecer, chispeantes, consumiendo lentamente los maderos que en él había colocado para avivar su flamas anaranjadas y rojizas. Casi estaba hipnotizado en ese vibrante chisporroteo, atento al sonido que este emitía. En su mano agitaba un vaso, distraídamente, removiendo el contenido, un líquido dorado, mezclado con hielo: whisky.

Toda la habitación estaba sumida en tinieblas, pese a ser de día, las cortinas opacas y tupidas impedían que los benditos rayos de sol interfirieran en las sombras, filtrando algún rayo de luz brillante. La única fuente de iluminación la proporcionaba la chimenea encendida. Su porte era tranquilo, se podía definir como imperturbable, su rostro no denotaba ninguna clase de emoción. Solamente, quizás, reflejaban algún tipo de sentimiento, sus ojos ónix cual carbón. En ellos se podía ver, a través de la máscara superficial de frío hielo que lo recubría, resquicios de la impaciencia. A Sasuke no le gustaba esperar.

Él había mandado a llamar a su amante, Sakura Haruno, hacia, más o menos, una hora y media, y aún la muchacha no daba señales de vida. Y eso comenzaba a cabrearlo seriamente. _Molestia_. No era el tipo de persona caracterizada por tener una gran paciencia inagotable. No, no lo era. Más bien, era el tipo de persona que cuando quería una cosa, no la pedía, la exigía. _Ordenes._ Y no la quería cuando tú pudieras, sino cuando él quisiera. _Impaciencia_. Y allí estaba él, esperando.

Se llevó el vaso de cristal a los labios, apurándolo, bebiéndose de un solo trago el resto del contenido, disfrutando del sabor fuerte, notando la quemazón al bajar por su garganta, aunque apenas le hiciera, realmente, el efecto esperado o normal, tendría que beber un par de copas más para poder llegar a decir se encontraba embriagado.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Odiaba esperar. ¿Dónde diablos se metió? ¿Tan difícil era encontrar su casa? ¿O es que se estaba haciendo la interesante? Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Y lo más divertido del caso era, precisamente, que no sabía qué carajo pretendía con todo aquello. Era la primera vez que tomaba una amante de sangre, sabía cómo funcionaba y toda esa mierda, pero, seguía planteándose qué hacer con la joven Haruno. Se suponía que ahora era _suya_. Y le causó cierta satisfacción esa idea.

De repente, su oído se afinó escuchando más allá de perturbador silencio de su habitación. Se oyó el portón de la entrada cerrarse, un breve intercambio de palabras indescifrable y luego pasos. Sus músculos se tensaron, a la espera de una respuesta. Personas que subían las escalaras. Sasuke contó cada uno de los escalones, mentalmente, hasta que los pies se pararon en el principio del pasillo y comenzaban, nuevamente, a caminar. Un repiqueteo, tocaban en su puerta.

–Adelante–respondió con voz firme, sin emoción.

Sakura tragó saliva duro, cada vez más nerviosa. Se había retrasado más de lo estipuladamente permitido, aunque, tampoco es como si él le hubiera puesto una hora para llegar ¿no? Qué se joda, entonces. Tuvo unos pequeños problemas a la hora de salir de su casa. Primero, no sabía que mierda ponerse, y esto, provocó una discusión a muerte con su madre. Al final entre trajes, faldas y blusas, optó por sencillo vestido de verano azul hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una fina rebeca blanca a juego. Su cabello caía en cascada por sus hombros, adornado por un simple lazo del mismo color del mar, dándole cierto aspecto infantil y tierno. Ya, simplemente con eso, perdió más de media hora. ¿El resto? Lo gastó en el taxi de camino a la estúpida residencia Uchiha.

Aunque, _¡demonios!_, tenía que admitir que la casa, o mejor dicho, la mansión, era preciosa, grande y lujosa. La impresionó gratamente, causándole esa sensación de empequeñecer y ser no más que una hormiguita en medio de gigantes. Dentro de la vivienda, había una mezcla armoniosa de modernidad con antigüedad fabulosa, perfecta. Una de las empleadas fue la que la recibió, la cual la miró de arriba abajo, y eso, le molestó. Una vena se hizo presente en su frente y apretó con fuerza los nudillos, sin embargo, se mordió la lengua para no soltar la sarta de palabras que se formaron en su garganta. _No escándalos_.

Mientras subía las escaleras un nudo se iba formando de apoco en su estómago, cada vez haciéndose más pesado y difícil de sobrellevar, y arrastró los pies, inconscientemente, de camino a la habitación de _su señor_.

Cuando la empleada abrió la puerta creyó que su corazón se saldría por su boca, sinceramente no supo cómo fue que no pasó.

–Señor, la señorita Haruno ha llegado. –informó, inclinándose en un reverencia.

–Hazla pasar.

La moza se hizo a un lado, Sakura aprovechó ese momento para clavarle sus ojos verdes, fulminándola y no pudo evitar clavar su zapato fuertemente, al pasar por su lado, pisándola. La sirvienta emitió un quejido de dolor y ella sonrió satisfecha consigo misma. _Nadie_ se burlaba de Sakura Haruno, ni la hacía sentir menos que nada, y salía _impune_.

Sasuke, percibiendo el breve intercambio de miradas y el "accidental" choque, alzó una ceja. Molesta, se dijo. Definitivamente esa chica era diferente a las demás jóvenes que había conocido a los largo de su vida, y él había vivido, diablos si había vivido.

* * *

_Hola ¿Qué decir? Nada xD El siguiente que actualizaré será Prohibido Besar, que ya me toca, pero realmente me inspiré y como lo terminé decidí subirlo... pero que linda y buena soy (?) xDD nah, mentira, no lo soy xD_

_Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, realmente no me lo esperaba *.* _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	4. Presa y Cazador

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Es un AU (Universo Alterno), lenguaje obsceno y ¿tensión sexual? xD

* * *

**Amante de Sangre**

_**4. **__Presa y Cazador_

Solos.

Silencio.

Se quedaron solos en silencio.

Sakura miraba un punto indefinido del suelo de mármol, no queriendo encontrar los ojos ónix clavados en ella ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone debería hacer? ¿Qué debería decir? Sus manos descansaban detrás de su espalda, retorciendo sus dedos, _cómo no_.

Sasuke estaba de pie, justo al lado de la chimenea, observándola atentamente, pese a la escasa iluminación, él podía ver, o más bien, _verla_. Se deleitó en recorrerla y apreciarla, desde sus infinitas piernas torneadas, subiendo por su vientre plano, finas curvas y pechos firmes, a su boca carnosa y atrayente. Aunque ella era _jodidamente sensual_, tenía que admitirlo y _asumirlo_. Es más, ese vestido que lucía, se apegaba condenadamente bien a su figura y el aspecto infantil que transmitía se iba, definitivamente, a la mierda.

_Desnuda_. Se sintió desnuda. Ese Uchiha la estaba desnudando con una simple mirada y eso provocaba más nerviosismo en ella, y quizás, un ápice de _excitación_. Encima el estúpido silencio incómodo, que sobre ambos se cernió, no la ayudaba demasiado. ¿Y por qué tenía que ser todo tan tétrico? ¿Tan oscuro? ¡Qué alguien abriera una maldita cortina o encendiera una luz, más que sea!

– ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? –rompió el hielo, por fin, levantando la vista. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Su lengua fue más rápida que su mente, _como de costumbre_.

Volvió a tragar duro, no tuvo que hacer _eso_. Mirarlo. _Mierda_. Verlo no fue una buena idea. El muy bastardo era atractivo, sobre todo, _sexy_. Y no era justo. Vestía más informal que la noche pasada. Un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta negra. ¿Qué tenía este hombre con el negro? ¿Algún tipo de obsesión o algo así? En verdad podría jurar que toda la habitación estaba decorada de ese color y de blanco, sin variables u otros matices. Y, encima, al muy bastardo, le quedaba bien ese color. _Joder_.

Alzó una ceja–Me molesta la claridad.

Bien. Acababa de redescubrir la pólvora. Era más que obvio que los sangre pura eran más sensibles a la claridad que otros vampiros de rango inferior, como ella misma. _¡Bravo! _Se le secó el cerebro y no sabía de qué hablar y él tampoco es que colaborara mucho, a decir verdad. Es más, ¿Cuál era su propósito trayéndola a esta casa? ¿Qué tenía pensado _hacer_ con ella? Con solo imaginarlo un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, agitándola débilmente en su lugar. Apartó la mirada, _avergonzada_.

Sasuke se llevó el vaso a los labios, tomándose el resto del contenido, notando como bajaba por su garganta y la sensación de ardor recorría su esófago, quemándolo, aunque él, en realidad, _ya estaba ardiendo_. Relamió sus labios con lentitud, sin perder un instante la frágil figura de la muchacha ante él. Y recordó que ella era suya, completamente _suya_ y de _nadie más. _Una sensación de satisfacción se adueñó de él, logrando que su ego creciera como la espuma, al igual que una sacudida de posesividad. Le causaba un cierto _tipo_ de placer saberla suya y ni siquiera sabía _por qué_. Era absurdo, se recriminó en su fuero interno.

Sakura, casi sin darse cuenta, no perdió detalle de la lengua de él lamiendo su labio inferior y eso la hizo sonrojar, volviendo a girar la cabeza en sentido contrario, tratando de hacerse la desentendida, _aunque fracasaba estrepitosamente_. Él la vio y sonrió de forma petulante, ella era demasiado inocente.

Él dio un paso hacia ella y todas las alarmas en la cabeza de Sakura saltaron, alertándola, y casi, de manera instantánea, repentina e inconsciente, retrocedió un paso, de igual forma. Se maldijo por actuar tan estúpidamente, demostrándole ese temor que la inundaba, dominaba y nublaba sus sentidos. Débil, miedosa y casta. _Genial_. Tres es uno.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de bufar, sin embargo, se contuvo. Mentiría si dijera que no le _gustó_ verla como la presa que iba a ser cazada por el depredador. Y continuó acercándose _peligrosamente_ a ella, hasta que la tuvo parada justo delante de él, intimidándola con su imponente estatura, invadiendo su espacio vital. Al contrario de lo que pensó, ella no siguió retrocediendo mientras avanzó. No, al contrario, se mantuvo estoicamente allí, estática y con un _ligero_ temblor en las manos.

–Has llegado tarde–dijo en tono serio, casi rozando la recriminación.

Sakura tragó duro. –Tuve un par de percances antes de llegar aquí. De todos modos, tampoco mencionó una hora de llegada–alzó una ceja en respuesta y ella volvió a maldecirse por hablar sin pensar. –Es decir, no es que lo haya hecho a propósito –habló rápidamente, tratando de excusarse. –De verdad que traté de no retrasarme, pero mi madre y yo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia de ideas y el taxista se empeñó en llevarme por el camino más largo.

_Molesta_. Hablaba mucho, quizás, demasiado, y muy rápido, percibió Sasuke.

–Tendrás que recompensarme.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿No le acababa de explicar que no fue su intención retrasarse? ¿A qué jugaba ese maldito Uchiha? O más bien, la pregunta adecuada sería: ¿A qué quería jugar con ella?

–Pero señor…

–Sasuke–la interrumpió él. La pelirrosa ladeó la cabeza, confusa, sin entender sus palabras. –Me llamaras por mi nombre, Sa-ku-ra–paladeó su nombre en su oído. _Sensual_.

Todo el vello de su cuello se erizó al percibir su aliento cálido contra su piel de porcelana. ¡Maldito fuera! Sus nervios estaban a punto de carcomerla y todo por su culpa.

–Sí, se…Sasuke–se obligó a responder, corrigiéndose automáticamente, antes de volver a llamarlo "señor".

Joder. Oírla pronunciar su nombre fue…_excitante_. Era como si sonara mejor, _muchísimo mejor_, pronunciado por esos labios, carnosos, sonrosados y atrayentes, con ese tono suave, aterciopelado y femenino, dudando en cada sílaba. Era un jodido retorcido. Y le gustaba.

–Y ahora, me cobraré mi recompensa

Sakura pensó en reclamar, trató, inútilmente, de formar unos argumentos lógicos y aplastantes en contra de esa afirmación del Uchiha, pero toda palabra murió en su garganta, contra los labios de él. Sasuke unió ambas bocas, en un gesto brusco y resuelto, anonadando los sentidos de la joven, dejándola a su merced. Cuando, por fin, ella reaccionó, intentó alejarlo. Él simplemente colocó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, obligándola a permanecer en la misma posición, y moviendo con más insistencia sus labios sobre los de ella.

Poco a poco, el aroma varonil a sándalo, fuerte y oscuro, de Sasuke, la fue embargando, colmando sus fosas nasales, aturdiéndola con su maravillosa fragancia. Él fue consiguiendo su efecto: hacerla despertar y responder su beso. El agarre en su nuca se hizo menos intenso y la otra mano tomó su cintura, atrayéndola a su _acalorado_ cuerpo. Ella suspiró contra su boca y ese fue el momento que eligió él para pasear su lengua por su labio inferior, incitándola, provocándola a pedir más. La introdujo en su cavidad, explorándola, saboreándola completamente, delatándose en su sabor dulce, _aunque a él no le gustara el dulce_. Ambas lenguas se encontraron en una lucha, se retorcieron en una danza armoniosa, casi sin fin.

No supieron exactamente, cuántos minutos o segundos estuvieron así, besándose, pero hubieron de separarse por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Sasuke observó, con una sonrisa orgullosa, las mejillas teñidas de carmesí de Sakura, mientras jadeaba audiblemente. Igualmente, aún la sujetaba por la cintura, y de cierta forma, ella le agradeció internamente, que así fuera. Sus piernas temblaban como si se hubieran transformado en endeble gelatina y se veía incapaz de soportar su propio peso _sin ayuda_. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? _¡Diablos!_ Se había dejado llevar, engatusar por ese Uchiha. Había cedido ante su insistencia, ante su encanto, ante su _provocación_.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los orbes ónixs fijos en ella. Se sintió como un corderito a punto de ser devorado por el lobo. _Presa_. Reflejado en éstos estaba el deseo. _Deseo por ella_. Unas llamas agudas y flamantes, crepitaban sin descanso, quemándola a su paso, obteniendo, como respuesta, que su virgen cuerpo experimentara las primeras sensaciones desconocidas, denominadas como excitación, pasión y lujuria.

Sasuke comenzó a retroceder, llevándose consigo. La sangre corría presto por sus venas, su instinto le pedía más, le exigía más. _De ella_. Su lado más salvaje la ansiaba para sí, la quería poseer, no era suficiente con saberla suya, necesitaba hundirse en ella. _En su interior_. Y, aun así, su parte racional sabía que no podía hacer eso. Si se dejaba dominar, no sólo estaría perdido él, sino ella también.

Se dejó arrastrar hacia atrás, hasta que sintió como daban contra un mueble y él la sentaba sobre él, colocándose entre sus piernas. Sakura no podía pronunciar palabra, perdió la voz en algún lugar del deseo y ya no era consciente de su alrededor. ¿Y quién lo sería estando en su situación? Se preguntó, tratando de auto consolarse, convencerse de que esto estaba bien. ¿Y no lo estaba? Se suponía que era su amante de sangre, como también se suponía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello. ¿A quién hacer caso? ¿A la razón o al deseo? De momento, el deseo iba ganando, _y por mucho._

Las manos de Sasuke acariciaron sus muslos, subiendo a su paso el vestido de la pelirrosa, dejando parte de su piel expuesta. Su cabeza descendió, y por un instante, ella creyó que la volvería a besar, pero, por el contrario, su boca se dirigió a su cuello. Su nariz recorrió su cuello, tal cual la noche anterior lo había hecho, causándole un pequeño escalofrío. Aspiró su aroma natural a cerezos en flor y depositó cortos besos en su recorrido hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Una mordida, un suspiro.

Aún podía sentir las yemas de los fríos dedos de él tocar la cara interna de sus piernas, casi como si se burlara de ella por su inexperiencia. Las revoltosas e incontrolables palpitaciones aparecieron atormentando su bajo vientre. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, reprimiendo un gimoteo, incitada por una lamida reveladora allí donde el pulso le latía desembocado.

Sasuke percibía su propia entrepierna abultarse en sus pantalones. La excitación lo embargaba sin remedio, su instinto iba en aumento y el deseo por ella lo estaba consumiendo en el más profundo de los infiernos. Y, sin embargo, quería escucharla gemir, _gemir su nombre_, pidiendo por _más_. Quería ver brillado en sus jades ojos la lujuria, e iba por buen camino. Sus orbes se oscurecieron unas décimas, teñidos por la pasión experimentada, _causada por él_. Sonrió contra su cuello y, despacio, sin prisas en sus toques, fue adentrándose más por sus muslos.

Subió y subió, topándose con su intimidad, rozándola, apenas, con sus dedos. Y Sakura tembló. Se aferró al filo del mueble, como si su vida dependiera de ese frío trozo de mármol. Nuevamente, complacido con el efecto, Sasuke tocó su sexo sobre la fina tela de su ropa interior. La mirada de la joven buscó la suya. _Miedo_. Distinguió el miedo en esa mirada.

–Sasuke…–murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible, apenas un movimiento de labios, que sí llegó a su receptor.

–No te haré daño.

Y aunque pareciera retorcido, estúpido e ilógico, ella le creyó, diferenció la sinceridad en sus palabras, en su tono de voz, bajo, ronco y _sexy_. Pero tenía miedo. Por fin, su parte racional despertó de su embelesamiento, y le gritó alarmada por su falta de juicio. Tenía que detener esto. No quería. _Así no_.

–No, por favor–pidió suavemente. Y volvió a ser la presa. Él era el cazador.

Sasuke bufó frustrado, sabía que esta no era la forma _más adecuada_, pero…joder, ella lo excitaba de una manera diferente a las otras. Lentamente, apartó las manos de su sexo, sintiendo como su lado salvaje le reclamaba en protesta, exigiéndole que volviera a convertirse en el depredador. Y se obligó a dar un paso atrás, tenía que salir de esa habitación, sino perdería el control.

No dijo nada más, no era necesario tampoco hacerlo.

Y allí dejó a Sakura, sumida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos contradictorios, subida a una mesa, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración irregular y su cuerpo explotando en las llamas lujuriosas, consumiéndose en el infierno.

Un _caliente_ Sasuke salió al pasillo, maldiciéndose y golpeándose mentalmente. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y se preguntó cómo carajo _bajaría_ su palpitante erección. _Agua fría. _Una ducha de agua fría, decidió que era lo mejor.

* * *

_Antes que nada, perdone la tardanza, sé que suelo actualizar con más frecuencia, tanto este fic, como Prohibido besar, pero tuve una semana de bloqueo horrible y no me inspiraba, pese a tener el capítulo ya iniciado T.T _

_Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y sobre todo sus reviews. Si hay algo que no entiendan, por favor, no duden en preguntar, no me molesta, sé que a veces no aclaro mucho en los capítulos sobre el universo alterno porque me centro más en las emociones y sentimientos de Sakura y Sasuke. _

_Nos leemos! ^^ _


	5. Rechazo

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje obsceno y es AU.

Y dada las preguntas que han surgido, que han sido, obviamente, culpa mía por no aclararlo desde un principio, explicaré un poco como es el universo alterno de este fic. La época de la historia es la actual. Se que tras el primer capítulo todo lleva a pensar que se puede desarrollar en una época diferente, pero como no tenía claro qué hacer con este fic al principio, no lo aclaré, lo siento u.u. Como digo, la historia se desarrolla en el siglo XXI, lo que pasa es que los vampiros, aunque viven entre los humanos sin llamar la atención, no han "avanzando", por así decirlo respecto a su sociedad. Si bien es cierto que se han adaptado a las nuevas tecnologías, ellos tienen siglos existiendo, su mentalidad respecto a la mujer o a las clases sociales son muy clasistas y conservadoras (de ahí esa cierta marginación de la mujer), dándole especial importancia a los aristócratas, que en este caso serían los vampiros sangre pura (son hijos de vampiros, son los más puros de sangre, en su linaje no han habido mezclas con humanos, por eso ellos son los más poderosos dentro de los vampiros y todos los respetan). Contestando otra pregunta frecuente, diré que de momento no ha salido ningún humano, y no sé si saldrá alguno, pero si así fuera, yo lo aclararía de alguna forma en la historia. Espero haber sido clara y haberme expresado bien, si hay algo que no entiendan, me pueden decir, trataré de responder sus preguntas ^^

* * *

**Amante de Sangre**

_**5. **__Rechazo_

Respirar. Tenía que respirar.

Se estremeció al escuchar el azotar de la puerta al cerrarse, en realidad el ruido no fue tan fuerte, sin embargo, a ella la asustó. Se abrazó a sí misma con más insistencia, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto inexacto del suelo, aunque todo fuera negro. _Oscuridad_. La soledad la envolvió y la tristeza la alcanzó junto con la confusión. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Bueno, quizás esa no era la pregunta adecuada. Pero… _¡demonios!_ Ella nunca experimentó algo así. _Nunca_. Y él… ¿Se habría enojado?

Y se indignó consigo misma por preguntarse eso, ni siquiera debería importarle. Él sabía que era virgen, maldita sea, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Qué simplemente se dejara hacer como si se tratara de una muñeca sin sentimientos? ¿Qué se abriera de piernas sin pudor? No, no podía. _No así_. Espera. Recapacitemos. ¿No así? Entonces ¿ella sí quería…?

Zarandeó la cabeza de un lado a otro, moviendo su cabello en el proceso, enredándolo y cayéndole, de esta forma, en la cara. Sus orbes subieron lentamente por sus piernas, quedándose anclados allí, en sus muslos, donde aún el vestido continuaba subido. Recordó las caricias de sus manos y todo el bello de su nuca se erizó, nuevamente, experimentando el calor inexacto aflorar de ninguna parte. Se tapó rápidamente, apretando en los puños el borde de la prenda y tratando de relajarse. Tenía que encontrar la paz, olvidar su terrible confusión, olvidar a Sasuke y sus caricias.

De un salto, se puso de pie. Estresada por la estúpida falta de luz abrió una de las cortinas, permitiendo que la claridad se diera paso por la habitación, que, como intuyó, estaba decorada de negro y blanco, sin variables. Observó la estancia detenidamente, paseándose por toda ella y la única impresión que recibió de ésta fue que era impersonal. No pareciera que fuera la habitación de alguien, _propia_, _personal_. Era como un cuarto de invitados, decorada perfectamente para cumplir las necesidades básicas de cualquiera, pero no para hacerte sentir en casa, _tú casa_.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué? No había cuadros ni nada distintivo. Se preguntó si esta sería su habitación de verdad y, aunque fuera absurdo, fue hasta al gran armario negro y lo abrió. Podría ser una invasión de su privacidad, pero… ¡al diablo! él la dejó sola después de haberla _tocado_, que se jodiera si no le parecía bien. Allí encontró ropa, ropa de él, indudablemente. Casi todas eran prendas en tonos oscuros. Combinaba con él. De verdad era suya, _tenía que serlo_.

Distraídamente se llevó una de las magas de las camisas a la nariz. Olor a madera, sándalo y especias. _Oscuro. Varonil. Sasuke._ Era su aroma. Cerró los ojos en el proceso, deleitándose, casi sin buscarlo, y es que todo fue un movimiento inconsciente. _Estúpido_. Alejó la tela, tirándola a su lugar de cualquier forma, inflando las mejillas en un gesto infantil, recordando lo _qué_ había hecho. _Bipolar_. ¿Cómo pudo _hacerle eso_ y luego marcharse? ¡Casi la violó! En realidad, ella lo consintió y no se le podía denominar "violación", pero…él la engatusó, la prendo, no la dejó pensar.

Y es que, Sakura no sabía qué le había molestado más de toda la situación, sentirse perdida ante las caricias de Sasuke o que, el mismo, la dejara completamente sola en una habitación ajena y totalmente confundida, sin tan siquiera decirle nada. _Idiota_. Eso es lo que era, un idiota, un maldito insensible. _Cubito de hielo_. Y encima, parecía enfadado. _Y parecía_…porque tampoco es que él se dignara a compartir sus emociones con los demás, ni siquiera expresarlas se permitía, por lo que, tenías que _intuirlas_, _adivinarlas_.

Cerró la puerta del armario de un portazo _demasiado fuerte_, incluso, creyó que la bisagra se había salido de su eje. A veces, usaba más fuerza de la que requería, sobre todo, si estaba enojada. Su madre siempre le decía que debía controlar ese mal genio que tenía, más que nada porque lo pagaban los objetos de la casa destruidos en sus manos. Todos los vampiros eran fuertes, más que un simple humano, sin embargo, ella tenía un poco más de fuerza que otros. Fuerza que no sabía controlar _demasiado bien _debido a su juventud, según su padre.

Suspiró, dándose media vuelta. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se suponía que ella tenía que esperarlo ahí? ¿Encerrada en esas cuatro paredes oscuras? Si permanecía ahí se volvería loca. Cada vez que sus ojos jades caían sobre la mesa donde fue sentada por los fuertes brazos de Sasuke recordaba cada instante como si de verdad estuviera pasando de nuevo. Y no. No era eso lo que necesitaba. _No lo era._

Ella debía de estar indignada. _Debía_. Y enojada. _Muy enojada_. Por insensible. Por idiota. Por…porque sí. Tenía que salir de ese sitio. Además, sentía curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería el resto de la casa?

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, como en una exhalación.

* * *

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, tirándose hacia atrás la cabeza. El agua caía como un torrente justo encima de su frente, resbalándose por sus sienes, bajando por su cuerpo musculado. Se dedicó a sentir la presión de agua, escuchándola, concentrándose en sólo eso, en ese repiqueteo ensordecedor, y sin embargo, mientras permanecía así, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las tintineantes estrellitas multicolores, no podía más que imaginarse a esa pequeña molestia pelirrosa bañándose con él.

Tocar, lamer, besar.

Ella acariciándolo.

Ella probándolo.

Ella besándolo.

_Joder_. ¡Maldita sea!Estaba perdiendo el juicio. _Por una mujer_.

Cerró la llave con mala gana en sus gestos. Por más que el agua había caído fría, él seguía caliente. Y enojado. _Muy enojado_. Lo que no podía distinguir todavía _qué o quién_ era la causa de su enfado, si ella o él. Decidió que un poco de ambos. Ella por simplemente ser ella, una tentación andante con complejo de yegua testaruda. Él por estúpido y descerebrado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría? Al fin y al cabo, las vírgenes que pasaron por su cama, querían hacerlo, es más le imploraban que las tomara, lloriqueaban por él. ¿Y esta? Esta lo rechazaba. _Genial_. Quizás lo peor que llevaba era el rechazo. Porque él, Sasuke Uchiha, nunca fue rechazado por una mujer. _Nunca_. Él era el que tenía que rechazarlas. _Él elegía, no al revés_.

Se secó y vistió muy lentamente, casi, casi, con parsimonia en cada movimiento, en realidad no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a esa habitación, _su habitación_, donde había dejado a Sakura, _sola_. Y se preguntó si habría hecho bien en dejarla allí, o mejor aún, quizás no tuvo ni siquiera que haberla hecho venir, en primer lugar. ¿Cuál era su verdadera intención trayéndola allí? No lo tenía demasiado claro. Joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan jodidamente confuso? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué ella simplemente se arrastrara a sus pies como las demás? Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante ese pensamiento. _No_. Sakura Haruno no era como las demás mujeres que había conocido hasta entonces. Si así hubiera sido, el juego sería demasiado fácil, predecible y vulgar. ¿Y acaso la eligió a ella porque le supuso un reto?

Los orbes ónix se clavaron en el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía, analizando la máscara inescrutable de frialdad e indiferencia, no hallando nada. A lo mejor si era cierto que la vio como un reto. Tenía sentido. Pero aún así…no lograba entender esa puñetera fijación por esa rebelde muchachita de cabello exótico. Y, sinceramente, no pensaba perder más el tiempo preguntándose qué diablos sería. Haría lo que siempre hizo, vivir, lo que tuviera que venir, vendría de igual forma.

Se encogió de hombros y tras una última mirada, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, salió del baño, internándose en una de las habitaciones de invitados para pararse delante de la puerta. Con un suspiro resignado, la abrió y, con dos zancadas, se puso en el pasillo. Sin apenas hacer un ruido delatador se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Pensó algo bueno qué decirle, pero luego recordó que él era un Uchiha, _era su señor_ y él no daba explicaciones a nadie. Fin de la cuestión.

Sin tan siquiera tocar antes de entrar, tomó el pomo y empujó la puerta. La luz lo cegó por unos breves instantes. Sus ojos, automáticamente, se cerraron, sin distinguir nada. Entrecerró la mirada, tratando de distinguir el pequeño cuerpo femenino, pero allí no vio a nadie. Cuando, por fin, se adaptó a la claridad pudo confirmar que Sakura no estaba. _No. Estaba_.

– ¿Qué demonios…?–soltó con irritación el Uchiha.

Pudo percibir con exactitud el aroma indiscutible de la joven Haruno por toda la estancia. Olor a cerezos. Recorrió el lugar, cada rincón donde ella había estado. Descubrió que, prácticamente, había estado curioseando entre sus cosas. Es más, la puerta del armario no estaba bien cerrada y una de sus camisas quedó trabada. La colocó adecuadamente en su sitio y, nuevamente, captó, no sin cierta satisfacción, su perfume. No supo si molestarse o alegrarse de este pequeño descubrimiento.

Y ahora la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Era cierto que allí estuvo, pero ya no. ¿Habría salido a investigar la casa? O ¿se habría marchado? Negó esa última posibilidad, al instante. Dudaba que alguien la dejara salir de la mansión si avisarlo, tenía que estar dentro y él descubriría dónde, al fin y al cabo, esta era su casa, no podría irse muy lejos.

* * *

_Clásico_.

Toda la casa era muy clásica. En cada pared podía distinguir una obra de arte, ya fuera un paisaje o un retrato, lámparas de cristales finos y colores sobrios y claros, no demasiado alegres, pero si con ese claro propósito de sofisticación y elegancia, creando un ambiente sereno y suntuoso. Cortinas, alfombras y tapizarías con telas laboriosamente trabajadas, sedas y terciopelos. Era una mansión de aristócratas. Y, realmente, no se sentía del todo bien allí. Notaba que todo estaba demasiado decorado, demasiado sobrecargado para su gusto. Se sentía asfixiada ante tanto lujo, pese a que admitiera que era magnifica.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en medio de un gran salón que, supuso, servía para recibir a las visitas. Un sofá y dos butacas acolchadas y cómodas, una mesita de roble en medio de patas torneadas y como no podría faltar, la hermosa vista de un jardín bien cuidado ante ella, con un cortinaje pesado y doble, colgando de una barra de bronce, a ambos lados.

Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, mientras observaba la verde hierba mecerse bajo la suave brisa. Podía distinguir algunas flores de diferentes formas, tamaños, clases y colores a lo lejos y, si la apuraban, hasta unos arbustos con diferentes figuras. Debían de tener un muy buen jardinero que se dedicaba cien por cien en ese jardín. Ino estaría orgullosa de esa gran obra, eso sin duda. A su amiga rubia le gustaban muchísimo las flores, es más, era capaz de hacer hermosos ramos armoniosos para cualquier ocasión.

Estuvo a punto de dar un paso más, acercarse hasta la cristalera y salir al exterior y disfrutar de ese día brillante, es más, _lo necesitaba_. Sin embargo, se vio paralizada. Una mano, tocó su hombro y esto logró hacerla saltar, lanzando al aire un breve chillido agudo asustado y darse la vuelta en menos de un segundo, zafándose del toque.

–Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

Sakura observó con detenimiento al hombre parado enfrente de ella. Él era alto, aunque teniendo en cuenta su altura, todos eran altos, _siempre_. Y lo más llamativo de él, no fue para Sakura, su cabello pelirrojo, sino sus ojos grandes de un insólito color grisáceo, nebuloso, como las nubes que anuncian una tormenta, y, aun así, amigables. Era una mirada extraña y engañosa, que, pese a todo, no le trasmitió miedo. _Confianza_.

–No te preocupes–le contestó al cabo de un rato, dándose cuenta de su mutismo.

Él le sonrió y ella se la devolvió. La pelirrosa se preguntó quién sería ese chico, nunca lo había visto, su rostro no le era familiar de las fiestas a las que había acudido, aunque, siendo sincera, ella rara vez se fijaba mucho en las personas que encontraba en esos acontecimientos, era obligada a ir por su madre, no sin cierto, disgusto acudía y tampoco ponía mucho empeño en ser sociable con los demás.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuál era su nombre, cuando él se adelantó en hablar.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de otro sin presentarte tu primero. –citó, no sin cierta diversión, las palabras textuales que solía decir su madre en momentos como esos.

–Tienes razón–le concedió el pelirrojo. –Me llamo Sasori, un placer conocerte…–dejó la frase sin terminar apropósito, animándola para que ella misma la completara con su nombre.

Ella no se hizo esperar.

–Sakura

–Sakura–repitió él de forma galante, tomando su mano delicadamente y besando el dorso.

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se colorearon de carmesí por el gesto encantador del joven, azorándola por la caballerosidad, estaba poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de gestos por parte de los hombres. Si bien era cierto que la consideraban atractiva, eran pocos los que se atrevían a acercarse a ella, conocedores de su carácter explosivo.

–Entonces… ¿Dando un paseo por la casa, Sakura?

Asintió, tímidamente, casi temiendo que se la fuera a regañar. Y eso era un comportamiento estúpido, determinó mentalmente. Recuperó la compostura y miró, sin titubear, a Sasori, levantando la barbilla.

–Sí, decidí investigar, me llamó la atención la decoración de la casa. –comentó con cierta naturalidad.

El pelirrojo no era uno de los miembros de la familia Uchiha, ya que estos eran conocidos, seguramente sería algún amigo, a juzgar por las ropas que llevaba no podía ser del servicio, no al menos ataviado con esos pantalones marrones y esa camisa blanca.

–Hay que reconocer que es un estilo bastante elegante, aunque quizás demasiado sobrecargado para mi gusto–le contestó él.

Sasori la volvió a mirar y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse traspasada, como si la estuvieran analizando tanto por dentro, como por fuera. El hombre dio un paso al frente, y otro, y otro más, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. La joven permaneció estática, incapaz de moverse de su lugar, maldita fuera ella por su bajo sentido de la supervivencia. Poco a poco, la cabeza de él descendió, la respiración de ambos se entremezcló, chocando la una con la otra, y ambas miradas se encontraron.

– ¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu visita, Sakura? –preguntó con tono seductor, casi en un susurro perfectamente premeditado para alterar los nervios de la Haruno.

La boca femenina se abrió y cerró, buscando las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos confusos y desordenados. ¿Qué contestar? ¿La verdad? La verdad era tan… ¿humillante? Básicamente, era la nueva _puta_ de Sasuke Uchiha ¿cómo decir eso, sin meter en medio, la palabra puta y no parecer disgustada? La respuesta llegó alta y clara: Imposible, _por lo menos para ella_. Tendría que morderse la lengua y fingir bien, _demasiado bien_, y todos sabían que a Sakura Haruno no se le daba bien mentir.

– No es de tu incumbencia, Sasori. –escupió una voz ya conocida para la chica. _Sasuke_.

Sí, allí estaba Sasuke, justo detrás de ellos, fulminando con la mirada azabache la espalda del joven pelirrojo. ¿Qué diablos se había creído ese estúpido? ¿De verdad pensó en conquistar a Sakura? ¿Es que acaso no sabía quién era ella? Por muy amigo de su hermano que fuera no pensaba consentirle esa falta de respeto hacia su persona. _No, ni que lo pensara_. Porque eso era un error que no consentiría. Nadie tocaba lo suyo. _Nadie_.

Por su parte, Sasori se dio la vuelta, lentamente, contemplando con ojos despectivos al Uchiha menor, fastidiado por su repentina intromisión. ¿Y a este, que le pasaba ahora? Normalmente tenía cara de perro con malas pulgas, pero hoy…hoy simplemente tenía un humor de mil demonios. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que estuviera cerca de la pelirrosa? Indudablemente, no pudo ignorar el gruñido salvaje lanzado al aire de Sasuke, y este detalle lo hizo sospechar el motivo.

Sakura, _una vez más_, se quedó paralizada. Joder, debía de haber hecho cosas muy malas en su vida pasada para ahora sufrir esto. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer de la nada? Ni siquiera lo vio surgir o irrumpir en la sala, simplemente apareció. Aunque, no pudo evitar sentir cierto _alivio _al verlo, más que nada, porque aún no sabía que responderle a Sasori.

– ¿Por qué tan molesto, Sasuke?

–Ella es mía. –gruñó en respuesta.

¡¿Qué? ¡No, esto era el colmo! _Una desfachatez_. Ese maldito bastardo encima se atrevía a declararla como suya, delante de la gente, como si ella se tratara de un mero objeto que lucir. _Desgraciado_. Los puños de Sakura se apretaron con rabia, volviéndose los nudillos blancos. Tuvo que morderse la lengua, _muy a su pesar_, para no soltar la sarta de insultos que su mente pensó en comunicar _tan amablemente _al señor Uchiha.

– ¿Ella es tu…?–por fin, Sasuke logró su cometido, sorprender a Sasori.

–Ella es mi amante de sangre.

¿Tenía que aclararlo? No, obviamente el pelirrojo lo había captado, pero la satisfacción que sintió Sasuke al soltar aquellas palabras fue tan tangible como su molestia inicial al encontrarse con esa imagen tan comprometedora.

El otro no comentó nada al respecto, se mantuvo en silencio, y esto, aumentó, aún más, el ego, ya de por sí grande, del azabache. Se acercó a la muchacha con dos pasos y alcanzó uno de sus brazos, tomándola de este. Ella se retorció, tratando, inútilmente, de zafarse del agarre férreo de él. Luego, pasó por el lado de Sasori, chocando su hombro con el de él, aunque ni siquiera se inmutó.

–No te acerques a ella, Sasori–le advirtió con, extrañamente, voz tranquila, todo lo contrario de lo que sus ojos reflejaban: tempestad. –Ella es mía–y con esta repetitiva afirmación, clavó sus orbes ónix en los jades brillantes de cólera de Sakura.

Ella volvió a zarandear su brazo en busca de liberarse, pero no lo consiguió. Sasuke aumentó la intensidad del agarre en respuesta y tiró de ella, hasta sacarla fuera de la estancia, dejando atrás a un desconcertado, y ciertamente, irritado, Sasori.

Prácticamente, la arrastró por la casa, hasta llegar a las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas. Ella tenía que seguirle el paso atropelladamente, casi tropezándose por el camino. Su indignación iba en aumento, las ganas de estamparle una buena bofetada también. Es más, la tentación que le causó comenzar a gritar, fue tal, que la garganta le picó y el sabor metálico de la sangre le bajó por ésta. Se mordió la lengua con tal intensidad, que se dañó.

–Suéltame, me haces daño. –se quejó, arrastrando las palabras.

Sasuke ni siquiera hizo amago de mirarla, es más, aumentó la velocidad de sus pisadas, tanto que Sakura se sintió confundida cuando, tras un portazo estremecedor, se vio azotada contra una pared y aprisionada por un cuerpo fuerte y masculino. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro impasible y _jodidamente_ enojado de él. _Una imagen aterradora_. Sus instintos le gritaron que se alejara, pero se vio acorralada, no tenía modo de escapar con ambos brazos impidiéndole cualquier medio de escape.

– ¿Qué demonios…?

–Cállate–la cortó él de forma ácida.

La boca de Sakura se cerró a regañadientes, de todos modos, su espalda se tensó ante el enfado de él. Un aura negra de poder envolvía al hombre ante ella y supo con exactitud que este no era el momento más adecuado para enfrentarlo. _Trataría de no hacerlo_.

–No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a Sasori –le ordenó.

Le molestó. _Oh, sí_. Recorrió toda la estúpida casa, allí donde ella había estado, y allí, donde su perfume era más fuerte, la encontró. En el salón. _Con él_. Con Sasori. Con ese imbécil. Muchas veces tuvo que soportar la presencia de ese engreído, _muchas_. Por algo era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano. Pero no pensaba tolerar eso. Sakura era suya, _su mujer_, su amante. No quiso plantearse por qué sentía esta posesividad por esa mota pelirrosa, simplemente prefirió atribuirlo a la ofensa que vivió y _no a algo más_.

– ¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar de manera retadora Sakura.

Una de las finas cejas de él se alzó.

–Porque tú, eres mía, Sa-ku-ra–le susurró al oído, saboreando su nombre, deletreándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, que se estremeció involuntariamente.

Una sonrisa de medio lado y socarrona se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha. Se separó lentamente de ella, dejándola estática. La contempló por breves instantes, mientras ella miraba un punto indefinido del suelo.

–Además–hizo una pausa intencionada, ganando la atención de la chica, la cual lo observó, atenta–Sasori viene mucho a esta casa porque es un gran amigo de mi hermano…

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –interrumpió, inquieta, Sakura.

–Vivirás aquí y no quiero que ese idiota este cerca de ti.

– ¿Cómo que viviré aquí? Yo tengo mi casa, pensé que…

–Pues pensaste mal. Y no seas molesta–añadió al ver la disposición de la chica a replicar–Vivirás aquí y que no se diga más.

* * *

_Siento mucho la tardanza, suelo ser más rápida en actualizar, pero tuve exámenes, luego me puse enferma y encima comencé nuevamente la uni y me quedé sin inspiración. No fue hasta hoy que regresó y pude terminar el capítulo.T.T_

_Siento también no haber respondido sus reviews, ni haber respondido las preguntas, pero ya traté de aclarar cual era la época de ese fic, siento no haberlo aclarado antes, fue un fallo técnico mio, de verás, perdonen mi error, siempre me gusta dejar las cosas claras y entendibles u.u_

_En este capítulo hice la aparición estelar de Sasori, realmente, creo que le cambié la personalidad, pero necesitaba que fuera así xD _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y sus maravillosos reviews, se que no siempre los respondo, pero créanme que si los leo y me emocionan todos y cada uno *.* _

_Por cierto, para los que lean mi otro fic, Prohibido Besar, prometo que trataré de actualizar en estos días (no me gusta poner estas cosas aquí, siento que hago publicidad barata xDD De todas formas, me siento en el deber de hacerlo xD siempre actualizo rápido y mi bloqueó me superó u.u)_

_Y ya dejo de aburrirlos xD_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	6. Hermano menor estúpido

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Es un AU y lenguaje obsceno.

**

* * *

**

**Amante de Sangre**

_**6.**__ Hermano menor estúpido. _

No podía creer que él hubiera ganado tan fácil. No podía creerlo. Era inaudito. Joder. El ceño de Sakura se frunció aún más, si es que eso era posible, soltando un bufido exasperado al aire, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho y observaba con eterno desprecio cómo sus cosas_, sus malditas cosas, _eran movidas de sus lugares, _de_ _su habitación_, para ponerlas dentro de maletas o cajas y llevarlas a la casa de él, _de su dueño_, pensó irónicamente.

–Hija, no arrugues el ceño de esa forma, por favor. –la reprendió Suzume.

– ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué salte de alegría? –atacó ella, ofendida.

La señora Haruno la miró, justo con esa mirada que toda madre echa alguna vez a sus hijos, signo da advertencia. La pelirrosa, en vez de intimidarse, alzó más la barbilla en respuesta. Y de cierta forma, su madre comprendía por qué se sentía así y por qué le hablaba de aquella manera. A todos les pilló de improviso que Sasuke decidiera que su hija viviera con él. ¿Qué pretendía aquel hombre con todo esto? _Toda aquella situación era poco ortodoxa_. ¿Una amante de sangre viviendo bajo el mismo techo que su dueño? Y no era por el hecho de vivir juntos, sino porque Sakura viviría en la mansión Uchiha. _La mansión familiar_.

–Yo tampoco me esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos, Sakura. Yo pensé que podrías seguir viviendo aquí –le dijo con franqueza su madre. –De hecho, eso hubiera sido lo más lógico.

Aunque fuera un susurro, la joven pudo notar cierto grado de resentimiento y desaprobación en esa última frase deja suelta en el aire. Y sintió algo de satisfacción, al fin y al cabo, ella no pensó mal. Él actuó mal.

Y de todos modos, sus cosas terminaron siendo empaquetadas y ella tendría que asumir, de una manera o de otra, que tendría que convivir y lidiar con el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha las veinticuatro horas del día, le gustase o no.

* * *

–No lo entiendo.

Sasuke contempló con aburrimiento el rostro circunspecto de su hermano mayor. Los ojos ónix, iguales a los suyos, le devolvieron una mirada confundida. Y volvió a maldecirse. Quizás no tuvo que dejarse llevar por sus jodidos instintos salvajes surgidos por el momento. Quizás tuvo que morderse la puta lengua y no haber dicho nada. Es más, sólo de imaginar la cara de su madre al enterarse…un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Mikoto haría su mejor papel de madre, el de detective. Menos mal que ella y Fugaku estaban fuera por vacaciones.

–Hmp, no hay nada que entender.

– ¿No? –Alzó una ceja –No me jodas, Sasuke.

El menor bufó.

–No hay nada que explicar, Itachi. Sakura vivirá aquí, no es tan difícil de comprender.

Itachi se frotó el puente de la nariz con algo de irritación, cerrando los ojos. ¿Y nada más? Joder, pensaba que su hermano era más inteligente, pero ya se daba cuenta que seguía siendo un estúpido.

– ¿Tú eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Te das cuenta de lo anti convencional que es todo esto? –le preguntó.

Él lo meditó por un segundo. Sip, claro que era consciente, y claro que era anti convencional. Es más, la madre de Sakura casi le rompe el tímpano cuando se enteró que su hija viviría con él. Ya sabía de quién heredó la pelirrosa lo escandalosa. De hecho, pudo ver la desaprobación detrás de esa sabia mirada verde. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, sentía que estaba actuando correctamente, ella debía estar a su lado, _en todo momento_. Joder, ella era suya.

No dijo nada y, sin embargo, lo dijo todo. Itachi estuvo a punto de sucumbir a los deseos homicidas que por sus venas se disparaban, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Su padre se enojaría, _y mucho_.

–Tsk. Te han estado pidiendo que tomaras a una amante de sangre desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora, que por fin escoges a una, decides que es mejor que viva aquí... –casi lo susurró, aunque Sasuke pudo distinguir el reproche y casi, la diversión en cada palabra.

El primogénito, por un instante, simplemente, observó los orbes carbones del menor y quedó sorprendido al descubrir allí la decisión, no pensaba ceder ante nada y nadie, ya lo había decidido. Y, entremezclado, un brillo salvaje y posesivo aflorando, le recordó a un cazador evocando el sabor de su presa. Sonrió interiormente, no permitiéndose expresar nada más allá de su máscara de frialdad. Su hermanito menor estúpido era realmente _un estúpido_. Estaba cayendo, poco a poco, en las redes de una mujer, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

– ¿Se lo has dicho ya a mamá?

Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Tsk, no.

–Estás jodido, hermanito.

El otro gruñó ante la forma en que lo llamó. Itachi, por el contrario, sonrió de medio lado, no sólo porque se lo esperaba, sino porque, realmente, su hermano era un estúpido que no había entendido _todo el significado_ de aquella frase.

* * *

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa al comprobar el gesto reticente de Sakura a entrar en la habitación. Desde su llegada a la mansión permaneció callada y con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente enojada con la situación, lo único que soltaba por la boca eran bufidos gatunos y monosilábicos agrios. Pese a lo fastidioso que pudiera haber sido en un principio, Itachi fue a recibirla y se sintió francamente irritado al comprobar la cara de diversión, _mal disimulada_, de su hermano mayor al percatarse de la inconformidad de la muchacha. Claramente Sasuke tenía un dolor de cabeza personal personificado en una joven exótica.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? –le preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

La pelirrosa observó alternativamente la habitación y al hombre al lado de ella. Una mueca se formó, nuevamente en su rostro, y pensó en dar un paso hacia delante, al fin y al cabo, al menos no tendría que dormir con él. Y esto, sin saber exactamente por qué, le molestó. ¡Joder! Ella no debería de molestarse por eso, es más _estaba bien_. Estaba bien que él le diera su puñetera intimidad y que no la presionara, al menos demostraba tener algo de comprensión_, algo… _Y de todos modos, el sentimiento de inconformidad seguía ahí.

–No te lo pienses tanto y entra ya–le dio un breve y suave empujón, animándola.

La chica se tensó completamente al sentir el cálido roce de una de sus manos en su espalda. Por corto que fuera el acercamiento, sus orejas se colorearon de rojo y avanzó atropelladamente hasta entrar en la habitación, separándose de él. No podía parar de recordar _cómo_ la había _tocado_ cada vez que él estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Seguramente, estaría quedando como una gran idiota y encima, el muy bastardo, se estaría riendo de ella a su costa.

Sasuke notó su alejamiento, rodando los ojos. Por lo menos consiguió que entrara en la pieza. Él hizo lo mismo, sólo que mantuvo las distancias con ella, _por ahora_. Las cosas de Sakura ya habían sido colocadas en su nuevo cuarto, y este, a diferencia del de él, estaba pintado de un suave color pastel. Es más, todo tenía colores cálidos. Pensó que era perfecto para ella.

–Esa puerta de ahí da al baño–explicó con indiferencia.

– ¿Y esa? –señaló el otro extremo de la habitación la chica, hablando por primera vez.

–Esa da a mi habitación.

Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en su rostro y los orbes de Sakura se abrieron como relámpagos. _Mierda_. Sabía que tenía que haber alguna trampa. _Algún pero_. No podía simplemente respetar su intimidad y ya está. Nop, _claro que no_. Tenía que darle una habitación que, no sólo estaba pegada a la suya, sino que ambas se conectaban. _Genial_. Así podría entrar cuando le diera la gana, usarla cual muñeca de trapo y luego irse tal cual entró.

–No me mires así, no es para tanto.

– ¿No es para tanto? ¿Qué no es para tanto? –los puños de Sakura se cerraron con fuerza. – ¿Y dónde queda mi intimidad?

–Tendrás toda la intimidad que quieras.

Y detrás de esas palabras, había un doble sentido tan obvio y palpable que Sakura se preguntó cómo fue capaz de ser tan expresivo con su voz adoptando esa máscara de indiferencia.

* * *

La primera noche en esa casa, metida en esa cama extraña para ella y tapada hasta el cuello con las suaves sábanas, Sakura no se durmió hasta bien entrada la madrugada, preguntándose si él entraría. Cada ruido que escuchaba, cada respiración, paso o crujido para ella era una alerta, una señal de que él entraría por esa maldita puerta. Pero no lo hizo.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke no intentó hacerle absolutamente nada toda esa semana que pasó en esa gran mansión. Y noche tras noche, fue perdiendo un poco el miedo, hasta que, cada vez, conseguía dormirse un poquito antes, _pero sólo un poquito_. Lo que no consiguió fue que él abandonara sus sueños. Soñaba con él. Y siempre acudía un encantador sonrojo a sus mejillas cuando recordaba esos sueños, porque en ellos, él la besaba y la acariciaba, _por todas partes_.

Carraspeó sacándose de su imaginación. Se encontraba en el jardín, tumbada en el césped, mirando las nubes. Esa semana se había dedicado a observar, explorar y aprender, y descubrió el orden que regía aquella gran morada, todo era una absoluta rutina perfecta y planeada. Pero sobre todo, lo que más llamaba la atención del hogar, era esa aura de tranquilidad que la envolvía.

–Es una casa muy grande para pocas personas. –susurró para sí misma.

–Sí

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz varonil de Sasuke detrás de ella. Se incorporó, sentándose, con el corazón golpeándole fuerte contra el pecho. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se giró, encontrándose con los ojos oscuros burlándose de ella desde arriba. No pudo evitar inflar las mejillas y hacer un infantil mohín. ¿Es que siempre tenía que asustarla? ¿No sabía aparecer como las personas normales?

Lo contempló por breves instantes. Allí estaba él, con las manos en los bolsillos y pose despreocupada. Con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. _Mierda_. Se había quedado abstraída observándolo atentamente y por la mueca mordaz que dibujaban sus labios, sabía que se había dado cuenta. _Genial_. Lo que necesitaba, subirle más el ego a ese _espécimen_ ególatra.

–Me has asustado. –le recriminó.

–No es mi culpa que seas una miedica. –se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente.

– ¿Qué lo que has…?

Pero no pudo acabar su frase, ya que vio como el Uchiha se sentaba a su lado.

– ¿Qué haces?

Una fina ceja se alzó. ¿No era obvio?

–Sentarme.

–Eso ya lo veo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te tienes que sentar precisamente _aquí_–se cruzó de brazos, graciosamente.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y bufó. ¿Tanto le molestaba a aquella chica su presencia? ¿Tan desagradable era para ella que sus cuerpos se rozaran? ¿De verdad tanto asco le daba? _No._ A Sakura no le producía repugnancia, no le molestaba que la tocara. Pudo comprobar aquel día en su habitación que a ella sí le _gustó _cómo la _tocó_. Lo que realmente le molestaba a esa pelirrosa escandalosa, era el _efecto_ que su contacto causaba en ella.

–Hmp.

– ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

–Significa que esta es mi casa y puedo sentarme donde me dé la gana. –la encaró él, sonando más agresivo de lo que quiso.

–En tal caso me iré yo. –dijo alzando la barbilla, ofendida.

Y cuando se dispuso a levantarse, la mano de Sasuke tiró de ella, deteniéndola. Ella se quedó mirando hacía el otro lado, obligándose a no hacer contacto visual con él. Por uno momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella, enojada por el tono brusco del moreno, aunque, ciertamente, él tenía razón, esa era su casa y ella no tenía ningún derecho de echarlo. Él pensando, pensando qué decir ahora. Joder, quizás no tuvo que decir eso, pero esa joven conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas con mucha facilidad, además, su testarudez y su orgullo la cegaban tanto como a él su ego.

–No te vayas–trató de sonar más amable. La soltó lentamente y Sakura no se movió, sorprendida por la reciente petición. –Sólo quédate un rato aquí.

Y es que esa era su intención desde un principio, pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Toda esa semana se las había ingeniado para huir de él, no queriendo estar en la misma habitación que él más del tiempo necesario. La veía, únicamente, en las comidas, y a veces ni eso, porque durante el almuerzo él tenía que salir, y en las cenas, ella pedía que se la llevaran a cuarto.

Tampoco, él había intentado acercarse más de lo debido a ella, pese a las ganas devoradoras que le provocaba, se reprimía, sabiendo que, de esa forma, sólo empeoraría las cosas. No deseaba llevarse mal con Sakura. Pretendía que fuera ella la que acudiera a él. Estaba claro que la muchachita no iba a dejarse hacer nada por él, _ni aunque fuera una mísera caricia_, hasta que no confiara en el Uchiha. Y no le apetecía ejercer su poder como su dueño y reclamar lo que, en definitiva, era _suyo. _Así no sería ni divertido, ni placentero. Él quería que ella lo deseara tanto como él. No obligarla.

Los orbes jades se encontraron con los ónixs y ella, por fin, accedió a quedarse, asintiendo con la cabeza. Él sonrió, pero esta vez no fue una sonrisa irónica o burlona, fue una sincera, una que no había visto antes. Una sonrisa que le gustó, porque incluso, en sus ojos se vio reflejada, _por un momento_.

Él se echó sobre el césped, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Sakura se mantuvo sentada, dobló las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en ellas. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a Sasuke, su respiración era más suave, tanto que se preguntó si estaba durmiendo, y su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad. Realmente, tenía que admitir que así se veía como un corderito. Y no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el pensamiento. ¿Sasuke un cordero? _¡Já! _No se lo creía. _Siempre, _fuese cual fuese la ocasión, tenía aspecto de cazador a punto de saltar sobre la presa, y en este caso, para su desgracia, la presa era ella.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó entreabriendo los ojos.

–De nada–aunque al mirarlo, otra carcajada se le escapó entre los labios.

Sasuke no comprendió exactamente por qué se reía, sin embargo, apreció que, su risa, era melódica y cantarina, un bálsamo para sus oídos. Definitivamente le gustaba más la Sakura alegre que la terca. Aunque, debía admitir, que cuando se enojaba, no sólo era divertido, sino que además, se veía bastante _sexy_.

–Hmp, rara

–Hmp, raro. –lo imitó exageradamente ella.

El Uchiha, en vez de seguirle el juego, como era de esperarse, decidió cerrar nuevamente los ojos, ignorándola. Pero, bien era cierto, que todo aquello le resultaba divertido. La pelirrosa, no se enojó, prefirió girar la cabeza y contemplar las flores mecerse bajo la suave brisa de verano que corría por el gran jardín de la mansión Uchiha. Y pensó, que quizás, Sasuke, no era tan malo como ella creyó en un principio, ya vería si el tiempo le daba la razón o se la quitaba.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Volvi! xDD _

_Lo sé, volví a tardarme, pero mi inspiración me abandona saben? Además, he estado pensando cómo acabar Prohibido Besar, también ando preocupada porque no soy capaz de terminar otros dos fic que tengo medio parados T.T y encima, mi mente ya está pensando en otro SasuSaku...xDDDD Pero bueno, ya dejo de aburrirlos con mi vida xD _

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, son todos muy lindos *.* _

_Nos leemos! ^^_


	7. La horma de su zapato

**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Au y contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Amante de Sangre**

_**7.**__ La horma de su zapato._

Comían en silencio, lo único que rompía el silencio auto impuesto era el sonido de los tenedores y cuchillos chocar entre sí y con la bajilla. Era otro desayuno más en la mansión Uchiha. Prácticamente, todas las mañanas eran iguales para los tres.

Sasuke, justo enfrente de su hermano mayor, leía el periódico con parsimonia. Sakura se mantenía callada, sentada al lado de él, _no por gusto propio_, todo hay que decirlo, y deseando acabar lo antes posible para poder retirarse. Y, en cuanto a Itachi, este se dedicaba a observar muy atentamente a la pareja, aunque hoy fue más _descarado_ de lo habitual, notó la chica. Pero decidió no darle la menor importancia, durante el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, descubrió que él tenía cierta manía por molestar al menor de los Uchiha. Era como su hobby o algo así, y no sería ella la que se lo fuera impedir. _No, no lo haría_.

– ¿Y cómo llevas esto de vivir aquí, Sakura?

La pelirrosa levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ónixs de Itachi. No estaba acostumbrada a eso, normalmente o no hablaban o sólo participaban los dos hombres, y el término participar adquiría un _matiz diferente_ con Sasuke, ya que no sabía si adjudicar como palabra esos _"Hmp"_ _"Hn"_ o _"Tsk"_ que solía usar como _única respuesta_. Confusa por la reciente pregunta inesperada, tardó en responderle una milésima de segundo más de lo normal.

–Lo llevo bien. –resolvió cortante.

No pretendía ser grosera, pero ¿cómo esperaba qué lo llevara? Su hermano prácticamente se saltó todos los protocolos y la sacó de su casa, apartándola de su familia, para traerla a vivir a una casa enorme, con millones de sirvientes y habitada, en ese momento, por dos especímenes masculinos. Pero no olvidaba que esa era la residencia familiar, es decir, los padres de los hermanos, vivían allí _también_, y quizás eso era lo que más la inquietaba del asunto.

Itachi no se amedrentó por la escueta respuesta, estaba más que acostumbrado, ni tampoco le pareció molestar su tono, es más, le dio cierto gusto comprobar lo diferente que era Sakura a otras muchachitas hijas de aristócratas que había conocido. Observó por un instante el rostro de Sasuke. Lo miraba por arriba del periódico, lanzándole una muda advertencia. Sonrió para sí mismo, esto sería interesante, y por supuesto, no pensaba hacerle caso a su estúpido hermano menor. _Que se joda_.

–Puedes ser sincera, Sakura –los jades reflejaron su desconcierto. –Sé perfectamente que la idea de mi estúpido hermanito no te gustó para nada, y es comprensible.

– ¿Y a quién le gustaría?

Sakura se maldijo interiormente por no haberle dado tiempo a morderse la lengua. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Itachi soltó una breve carcajada, _muy breve, _pero carcajada.

–A muchas mujeres si les gustaría.

–Me hago una idea –rodó los ojos, hastiada. –Pero yo no soy de _ese_ tipo de mujer.

Oh, claro, lo olvidaba. Sasuke era famoso entre el sector femenino. Es más, si la apuraban, hasta podría jurar que tenía un club de fans que chillaba y gritaba cosas como _"Sasuke, quiero un hijo tuyo"_ cada vez que lo veían. _Patético_.

– ¿Sabes algo, Sakura? Me caes bien.

Itachi le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Ese tipo, no supo cómo se las arregló, pero la hizo entrar en confianza. Los dos hermanos se parecían mucho físicamente, incluso su carácter tenía varias similitudes, como la máscara de frialdad, pero Itachi sonreía más, _aunque fuera poco_, lo hacía. Y era más alentador. Te inspiraba más _confianza_, bueno, toda la confianza que un espécimen que te saca dos cabezas y te mira de forma penetrante, podía inspirarte. Además, tenían algo en común: les gustaba molestar a Sasuke.

Sasuke, por su parte, no sabía si empezar a ahorcar a su hermano con la servilleta o dejarlo ir en _paz_. La verdad no pensaba que a Mikoto le gustara que un _desafortunado accidente_ acabara con la vida de su hijo mayor, pero…_Por favor_ ¡que estaba allí! Por si no lo habían notado, tenía orejas y podía escuchar lo que hablaban. Definitivamente, ese sujeto que se autodenominaba así mismo, hermano mayor, era como un molesto grano en el culo. ¿Estaba tratando de hacerlo enojar sociabilizando con Sakura? El animal dentro de él, gruñó desde lo bajo de su garganta, soltando un sonido salvaje y hostil, ganándose la _deseada_ atención de ambos, aunque él sólo deseaba advertir al _macho_ delante de él, que no se _metiera_ con lo _suyo_.

–Al parecer no le gusta que lo dejemos de lado, Sakura. –los orbes masculinos relampaguearon con malicia, notando la segunda señal e ignorándola _deliberadamente_.

– ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que siempre era así de gruñón. –comentó con burla la joven, llevándose a los labios el vaso con jugo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Su lengua se movió más rápido que sus neuronas. Sin embargo, no vio la desaprobación en el rostro de Itachi, _nop_. Sin lugar a dudas, él disfrutaba tanto como ella este momento.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, apartando el periódico y observándolos alternativamente. Su hermano tenía esa típica expresión de regocijo al herir su ego. Sakura lo miraba de reojo, a través de las pestañas, como una niña pequeña al ser descubierta por su padre haciendo travesuras.

–Hmp, dejen de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera. –ordenó con tono molesto.

–Al menos no hablamos de ti por detrás –chistó Sakura.

Él suspiró resignado. Si antes tener que lidiar con uno era estresante, lidiar con dos sería agotador, _eso seguro_. Y a ninguno de los dos podía cargárselo. Uno por ser parte de su familia. La otra por…a saber por qué mierda, pero sentía que debía protegerla, _no dañarla_.

Después de este intercambio de palabras, terminaron de desayunar en silencio, aunque Sasuke seguía visiblemente irritado. Itachi estaba muy contento por este resultado, es más, le agradó comprobar que el estúpido de su hermanito, sin darse apenas cuenta, había dejado que su lado salvaje, brotara desde su interior, reclamando lo que él creía _suyo_.

Era bastante cómico ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha siendo dominado por los _celos_. De hecho, estaba tentado, _pero muy tentando_, de invitar a Sasori a su casa sólo para comprobar su teoría del alcance de la posesividad de él sobre Sakura. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, al menos no _hoy_. Sonrió para sí mismo con cinismo. Hoy Sasuke tendría que lidiar con _otras cosas_. Otras cosas con nombre y apellidos.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones del salón leyendo un libro. Todos los días salía temprano, después del desayuno, para encargarse del negocio familar, la cadena hotelera Hoteles Uchiha, y más ahora, que su padre se encontraba de vacaciones, aunque contaba con el apoyo de su hermano, que era el _verdadero_ heredero. Pero hoy no. Hoy era sábado y él decidió tomarse un descanso.

Sin embargo, toda la paz y tranquilidad, _incluyendo su concentración_, se le escapaba de las manos con ese incesante ruidito que provocaba _cierta_ mota pelirrosa molesta. Un poco más allá, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas como un indio, estaba Sakura, jugando con los videojuegos de su teléfono móvil. Esa_ maldita cosa_ no paraba de hacer ruiditos extraños que lo estaban sacando completamente de sus casillas.

El tic de su ceja no auguraba nada bueno, de hecho, sólo era una prueba más de su falta de paciencia. Cerró su libro y taladró con sus ojos negros a la chica, que seguía ajena al debate mental de su acompañante. Luego, bajó la mirada al objeto de la discordia y si hubiera tenido rayos laser, juraba que _eso_ no seguiría estando en estado sólido.

–Sakura, quítale el sonido a esa cosa. –ordenó de manera tajante.

Ella apenas levantó la mirada de la pantalla, concentrada en su tarea. –Nop, sin el sonido no es divertido. –se excusó de manera distraída, recordándole a una niña pequeña.

Definitivamente, un Uchiha no tenía tanta paciencia y, sobre todo, no aceptaba que no se le cumpliera una orden. Se levantó del sillón en un movimiento ágil y se dirigió hasta ella con paso ligero y suave, como un felino.

Sakura iba ganando, _oh sí_. Sólo tenía que pasar al siguiente nivel y estaría a las puertas de la ansiada victoria. Pero justo cuando creyó conseguirlo, sus dedos se movieron frenéticos en el aire. El móvil desapareció de sus manos. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba.

– ¡Hey! ¡Que iba ganando! –Se quejó Sakura, levantándose como un resorte, encarando a Sasuke – ¡Devuélvemelo!

–Hmp ¿Eso fue una orden? –alzó una ceja, _casi _divertido.

–Devuélvemelo –repitió, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta.

–No quiero, Sa-ku-ra.

_Joder_. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha con solo escuchar como separaba su nombre. Sólo él conseguía pronunciar su nombre de _esa forma. _Y ni siquiera se lo había susurrado en el oído, sino estaría derritiéndose. Maldito fuera. _¡Arg!_ ¿Por qué tenía siempre que molestarla? Encima, el muy bastardo se reía, con esa sonrisa de medio lado altanera. La enfermaba a la vez que le encantaba, _mierda. _

–Dámelo, quiero mi móvil –replicó con cierto tono infantil, pero vamos, era culpa de él, ella iba ganando y por su culpa seguramente habría perdido.

–Tsk, molesta–dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Por un minuto, ella se quedó observándolo fijamente, abstraída en esa simple acción. ¿Cómo diablos conseguía que su pelo se quedara revuelto de esa forma y a la vez que le quedara tan _condenadamente_ bien? Oh, por dios, era el único hombre que conocía, que parecía elegante con el pelo así, revuelto y rebelde. Se dio una cachetada mental por idiota ¿qué mierdas pensaba? Su móvil estaba secuestrado. Él tenía su móvil de rehén. Por su culpa, _su maldita culpa_, había perdido, se repitió. Y se las iba a pagar.

Sin cuidado y con brusquedad, Sakura se lanzó a por él, tratando de tomar su teléfono. Aunque, sus planes se vieron frustrados, Sasuke elevó la mano donde sujetaba fervientemente el aparato, que debido a la diferencia de alturas entre ambos, quedó demasiado lejos del alcance de la chica. Infló las mejillas en respuesta, en un berrinche. Él permaneció con esa sonrisa torcida cínica dibujada en su rostro y que sacó de sus casillas a Sakura.

Comenzó una pelea, que para su desgracia, ella iba perdiendo. Por más que intentaba agarrar el teléfono, Sasuke lo elevaba y lo único que lograba conseguir la muchacha era dar saltos inútiles o tomar entre sus manos su brazo o, incluso, pegarse más a él de lo que ella _creía_ necesario.

Hasta que, cansada, harta y con una vena _bastante_ hinchada en su frente, se lanzó por última vez contra él, esperando que esta fuera la definitivita. Su impulso inesperado, se llevó consigo a Sasuke, dado que calculó mal las distancias y la fuerza empleada, cayendo ambos al suelo, con ella justo arriba de él. Eso _sip_, en su mano derecha estaba su preciado móvil.

Sakura sin quererlo, apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y aspiró allí una bocanada de aire, que llegó mezclado con el olor inconfundible de Sasuke. Sándalo y madera. _Varoni. Oscuro_. _Él_. Su respiración era irregular debido al esfuerzo y quizás, en parte, se descontroló _de_ _más_ al estar tan cerca de él. Joder, si hasta podía sentir el corazón frío de Sasuke latir contra su propio pecho.

Notó que el agarre en su cintura se hacía más estrecho, como si la estuvieran abrazando y suspiró inconscientemente. Maldijo a su cuerpo por traicionarla de esa manera, pero es que, sus manos le temblaban, incluso su labio inferior le temblaba. Mierda. Estaba arriba y completamente pegada, al cuerpo de Sasuke. Y ella no era de acero. _Nop, no lo era_. Él era un maldito bastardo _jodidamente_ atractivo y que hacía mella en sus putas hormonas y neuronas, _derritiéndolas_. ¿Cómo defenderse de eso? _No podía_, al menos no, sin perder su salud mental.

Poco a poco, hipnotizada por esa embriagante atmosfera, se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, _tan sólo un poquito_, y mirarlo a los ojos. Verde contra negro. Los onixs le devolvieron la mirada de forma intensa, abrumándola más si cabe. Era demencial, pero no podía apartar la vista de esos orbes carbones brillantes.

Sasuke recorrió su espalda, estremeciéndola con ese _simple_ toque. Él quería besarla, su lado salvaje gritaba, gruñía por besarla. Sólo tenía que ascender un poco más la mano, hasta su nuca y atraerla hacia él. Ella estaba _taaan_ cerca. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, calentando las mejillas del otro, jugando a hacerse cosquillas mutuamente. Y él quería probar esos labios sonrosados, abiertos por la confusión.

Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. Cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse, un carraspeo exagerado inundó la sala y los sacó de su maldita burbuja de ensoñación.

¿Qué demonios…?

Mikoto Uchiha los observaba con los brazos cruzados y una fina ceja alzada, esperando una explicación _coherente_ y _creíble_ de lo que estaba ocurriendo en _su_ salón.

Sakura se incorporó torpemente, alejándose de él como si su tacto quemara. Entre sus manos apretaba el maldito teléfono contra su pecho, al que ahora maldecía una y otra vez en su mente. Casi había caído…._casi_.

Sasuke estaba a punto de cometer asesinato, es más ya no le importaba si era su hermano el que había entrado e interrumpido ese momento. Él iba a matar a quién quiera que fuera el estúpido cabronazo que lo había interrum….

– ¿Madre?

….pido. O puede que no.

¿Madre? _Oh, dios mío_. Sakura se sonrojó violentamente, su rostro fue el reflejo de la confusión y vergüenza, pasando por una gran amplia gama de tonalidades rojizas, hasta parecer un tomate maduro.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto, Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó con reproche la mujer.

Su pie comenzó a moverse, repiqueteando contra el suelo, visiblemente molesta. Sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Sasuke, era como ver a una versión femenina del mismo, sólo que un poco más mayor. Su larga melena negra perfectamente peinada, caía en cascada por su espalda. Y Sakura notó, que a la luz del sol que entraba juguetón por la ventana, tenía ciertos reflejos azulinos.

A primera vista, lo primero que cualquiera podía pensar al ver a Mikoto Uchiha era elegancia, belleza y perfección, sobre todo, _dulzura_. Sin embargo, a ella, _ahora mismo_, no le inspiraba nada de dulzura, era una madre _bastante_ cabreada buscando una explicación. Lo sabía, su madre ponía esa misma cara cuando ella hacía algo mal.

Sasuke, pese a permanecer _sanamente_ callado y con esa típica expresión de inexpresividad, contra todo pronóstico, se había quedado en blanco. Joder, pensaba que no tendría que lidiar con su madre hasta dos semanas más tarde. ¿Por qué habrían regresado antes? Y lo más grave. ¿Por qué él no sabía nada?

Y entonces lo supo: Itachi.

Iba a matar a ese bastardo, denominado _hermano mayor_.

– ¿Y bien, Sasuke? Estoy esperando. –se estaba quedando sin paciencia_, ciertamente_. Y entonces, clavó sus ojos carbones, iguales a los de Sasuke, en ella. – ¿Y quién es _esa_ chica?

Sakura percibió el tono despectivo al pronunciar "esa", como si luego, para arreglarlo o disimularlo, añadiera el "chica" por cortesía. No pudo evitar molestarse ante esto, aunque no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, esta era su casa y era perfectamente normal que la tratara de esa forma si al entrar lo primero que veía era a una chica desconocida arriba de su hijo. Aunque todo tenía que ser dicho, su hijito, no era ningún santo.

Además, espera ¿no sabía quién era? ¿Ella no sabía que Sasuke había tomado una amante de sangre? ¿No sabía que ahora ella vivía allí? Por Itachi supo que los señores Uchiha se encontraban de vacaciones cuando Sasuke la eligió, pero pensaba que se les había comunicado.

–Mamá, te presento a Sakura Haruno, mi amante de sangre.

El rostro de Mikoto era un poema. ¿Amante de sangre?

– ¿Qué demo…?

–Hola, madre ¿qué tal el viaje? –la interrumpió Itachi.

Justo a tiempo, pensó Sakura.

La señorta Uchiha observó a todos los presentes con ojos entrecerrados, analizando la situación. Su hijo mayor tenía una extraña sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus ojos y miraba con diversión a Sasuke y Sakura. Por el contrario, el menor le devolvía la mirada con rencor a Itachi y juraba que vio un destello rojizo, que se esfumó en un parpadeo. En cambio, la más descolocada era la chica. De todos ellos, la más expresiva era esa jovencita de extraño cabello rosa, seguía bastante sonrojada, ya menos que antes, y pudo ver en sus gestos un signo de fortaleza, _seguridad en sí misma_.

–Itachi, tú también lo sabías. –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza. _¡Arg!_ Sus hijos se habían vuelto en su contra ¿qué había hecho ella? Siempre les dio todo y así se lo pagaban. _Malagradecidos_. Sólo le faltaba enterarse que su esposo también lo sabía y ella era la última en enterarse. Y esperaba, por el bien de la espalda, de Fugaku que no fuera así, porque sino dormiría una temporada _bastante_ larga en una de las habitaciones de invitados y cada vez que pasaba eso, tenía dolores de espaldas atroces y su humor era negro con tintes negruzcos. No dormir en su cama, sobre todo, en su colchón, y con su esposa, lo ponía de malhumor.

–Sasuke, al despacho de tu padre. –ordenó, dándose la vuelta. Su cabellera se movió al compás.

Sasuke bufó, aunque obedeció a su madre. Sakura sonrió con cierta malicia, incluso los narcisistas y dictadores encontraban la horma de su zapato. Sasuke Uchiha no sería una excepción, la suya era su madre.

* * *

–Quiero una explicación a todo esto, Sasuke.

Mikoto lo observó una vez más, él seguía impasible, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Pero ella no pensaba dejarse vencer por la frialdad de su _pequeño_ hijo. Entendía que Sasuke fuera de pocas palabras, pero ella era su madre y se merecía una explicación. No era normal que se fuera de vacaciones y cuando regresaba se encontrara con que, no solo su hijo haya tomado una amante de sangre, sino que además, contra todos los protocolos, ella viviera allí. _Inaudito_.

–Siento no habértelo dicho, pero prefería decírtelo en persona. Creí que era lo mejor, mamá. –se disculpó con voz neutra, antipersonal.

Asintió en respuesta. Su hijo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber, que ante una noticia así, ella pediría a Fugaku regresar rápidamente por simple curiosidad o _recelo_. Se preocupaba por sus pequeños, ellos eran hombres adultos, sí, pero eran hombres adultos muy atractivos y poderos. No deseaba para ellos un futuro incierto al lado de cualquier mujerzuela estúpida y aprovechada. _Nop, si hablar_. ¿Era celosa? _Es posible_. A ella le gustaba más decir que era una buena madre preocupándose por sus cachorros.

– ¿Y por qué la has traído a vivir aquí?

–Es más práctico.

Breve y directo, así era su hijo. Arrugó la nariz. – ¿Más práctico para quién?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Obviamente, era más práctico para él, ya le había quedado claro que a Sakrua no le hizo ninguna gracia que la trajera a vivir a esta casa. Aunque, la verdad, era ella la que tenía que venir cuando era llamada, no al revés. Debería estar agradecida, se dijo.

–No lo entiendo, Sasuke. –se sinceró su madre, suspirando. Sus humos se habían relajado. –Hace mucho tiempo que los idiotas del consejo andan presionándote para que tomes una amante de sangre, siempre dijiste que no te interesaba y ahora, de repente eliges a _esa_ chica.

–Sakura–corrigió Sasuke automáticamente, notando la connotación despectiva.

Mikoto alzó las cejas–Eso, _Sakura_–paladeó el nombre.

–No sé qué tiene de malo–se encogió de hombros. –Los viejos ya se estaban poniendo pesados, preferí elegir yo a una, antes de que ellos me obligaran a tomar la que ellos quisieran.

¿Consistía en eso? Se preguntó la señora Uchiha. ¿Consistía en tomar a una chica, que por descontado, jamás hubieran elegido los miembros del consejo? Porque definitivamente, Sakura no era una candidata factible, _ni por asomo_. Bueno, vale, quizás la había juzgado demasiado rápido y puede que también, influyera en ella, el hecho de haberse enterado de su existencia de _esa forma. _

–Mamá si ya has terminado, me voy.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando hasta la puerta. Sasuke estaba estresado, de lo único que tenía ganas en ese instante era de comenzar a patear el estómago de su hermano. Cabrón de mierda. Con razón estaba él tan gracioso esta mañana. _Traidor_.

–Sasuke, una cosa más. –lo detuvo Mikoto, sorpresivamente.

¿No había acabado ya? Él paró y giró sobre sus talones, mirándola, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. _Y pobre de él cómo no lo hiciera_.

– ¿Por qué ella?

Esa era la maldita pregunta del millón.

Itachi le había hecho esa misma maldita pregunta y no pudo ofrecerle una respuesta convincente ¿y ahora qué diablos le decía a su madre? Ella era más perspicaz, vamos, tenía el sexto sentido o el jodido instinto maternal, lo que fuera. Ella no se conformaría con un _"no lo sé, madre"_. Y no podía, simplemente, decirle que ella llamó su atención, que en él surgió ese sentimiento de protección y posesividad innata, que todo vampiro poseía, al verla. Su lado salvaje la reclamó. _Nop, no lo haría_. Como un demonio, no lo haría porque, sí, era su madre, pero decirle eso era igual a tenerla todo el día pegada detrás de él, _observándolo_. Todo el mundo sabía lo celosa que era Mikoto para con sus hijos, confesarle eso lograría, únicamente, hacer que el recelo de su madre hacía Sakura aumentara _aún más_.

Ante el mutismo de su hijo, ella decidió presionarlo _un poquito_. Nada más darle un _ligero_ empujoncito.

–Había otras candidatas más _adecuadas_ que esa jovencita, Sasuke, como la primogénita de Hiashi, Hinata Hyuga.

Sip, todos conocían a Hinata. Ella era una chica dulce, tímida y dócil. En cada gesto que hacía se veía su elegancia y ternura. Su voz era suave, ella te susurraba, te cantaba cuando hablaba. Sobre todo, no era una mujer escandalosa, era perfecta para su pequeño.

–Pensaba que preferías a Hinata como mi esposa, no como mi amante. –rebatió Sasuke, con suspicacia.

_Touché_.

Mikoto dibujó un breve mohín infantil en su rostro tras esas palabras. –Cierto, pero me hubiera conformado con eso.

Sasuke estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos. ¿Quién entendía a esa mujer? A veces admiraba a su padre por tener tanta paciencia con ella, _de verdad_.

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo Sakura? Ni siquiera te has molestado en conocerla, mamá.

Ella, que pensó en protestar, cerró la boca. Mierda. Ahí tenía razón.

No la dejó contestar, porque conocía a su madre, era bastante buena haciendo conjeturas, y la _mayoría de las veces_ no se equivocaba al juzgar a las personas. Sin embargo, se sintió como un autentico hipócrita al decirle eso. ¿Acaso él la conocía? _Nop_. Por favor, lo único que hizo fue evitar las preguntas comprometedoras y atajar pronto al enemigo, _como un cobarde_. Pero debía ganar un poco de tiempo.

Un sepulcral, pero no por eso incómodo, silencio envolvió a madre e hijo. Ambos estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando deliberadamente al otro. Sasuke, dando ya por finalizada la _agradable_ charla, volvió a darse la vuelta para salir del despacho. Y justo cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta, para hacerlo girar, pudo escuchar la voz _falsamente_ cantarina de su madre.

–Tienes razón, Sasu. No te preocupes, a partir de ahora me molestaré en conocerla _muy bien_.

_Muy bien_.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Joder, ese tono, ese _puto tono_. Percibió, claramente, la maldad en cada palabra encubierta detrás de ese encantador tono de voz. Y Sasuke, casi, se la pudo imaginar sonriendo torcidamente y con sus ojos, iguales a los suyos, brillando con picardía.

A Mikoto Uchiha no le gustaba perder.

* * *

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa, lo séee, me tardé horrores, pero quería terminar Prohibido besar y por eso no me había puesto, no me maten T.T Sé que el capítulo tampoco es muy largo, pero no está tan corto como siempre, creo yo xD _

_¿Algo más? Ah, si, amo a Mikoto Uchiha, me encanta ese personaje y no sé si de verdad ella era así, me leí su personalidad, pero la verdad, no dice mucho de lo que poder agarrarse. Además, necesito que aquí sea así, celosa de sus niños xD _

_Nos leemos! ^^ _


	8. El ataque de mamá

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Au y contiene lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Amante de Sangre**

_**8.**__ El ataque de mamá_

Mikoto Uchiha no era una persona a la que pudieras darte el lujo de subestimar. Era una mujer de temer, no podías tomártela a la ligera, porque te jodía, y mucho. Ella lo sabía, conocía cuáles eran sus facultades y las explotaba al máximo. Como vampira por sus venas corría sangre poderosa, pero al contrario de cualquier otra, no era su única fuente de poder. Era inteligente, perspicaz, tan fría como el mismo hielo y tan cálida como una hoguera. Sí, Mikoto Uchiha no era alguien fácil de tratar, y Sakura había aprendido esa lección muy bien a lo largo de esa terrorífica semana.

La madre de Sasuke había concentrado toda su atención en ella, solo en ella. Para otro hubiera sido un privilegio, y de verdad hubiera sido un honor para la Haruno, sino es por el simple hecho de que era juzgada por cada acción o cada palabra en cualquier momento o lugar, humillándola, haciéndola sentir como una escoria insignificante. Sip, eso no era agradable, era malditamente desagradable, y ella estaba comenzando a hartarse de toda esa mierda de situación.

Sakura no tenía paciencia, era impulsiva y normalmente su lengua iba más rápido que su mente, pero en este caso se había controlado. De verdad que sí. La lengua se quedó dentro de su boca y soportó con el mentón alto cada humillación de la elegante Uchiha. Pero estaba llegando a su límite. La actitud dócil que había adoptado no iba con ella, podía aceptar las críticas de los demás cuando sabía que no actuaba bien, pero no toleraba la degradación.

Mikoto Uchiha no solo la corregía cuando hacía algo mal, impropio o incorrecto, sino que le recordaba quién era ella y quién era su hijo, remarcándole a cada segundo que ella no se merecía estar allí, porque Sakura no era una señorita adecuada para ser la amante de sangre de su hijo. Su ataque era mortal, frío, calculador, palabras envenenadas salían de sus labios sonrosados, con voz dulce y maternal, mientras sonreía tan tiernamente que le helaba la sangre y le encogía el corazón. Prefería que la apuñalara, sería más rápido y más indoloro. Pero suponía que esa no era precisamente la intención de la mujer.

–Sakura, debes soportarlo. Recuerda que no puedes contestarle a una señora como Mikoto Uchiha. –le advirtió su madre.

Sí, lo sabía. No podías contestarle de manera altanera a una dama como ella. Era una sangre pura de una familia antigua y respetada, intentar rebatirla y tratar de ponerse a su altura sería una ofensa, y eso no solo podía perjudicar a Sakura, sino también a su familia. Hablar de la señora Uchiha era hablar con palabras mayores. Sasuke en cambio, era su Señor, el que la eligió para ser su amante, no era como si él no supiera que Sakura no era precisamente la típica jovencita de sociedad. Su madre era otra historia, con ella debía andar con pies de plomo y mente cuerda.

–Lo sé mamá, pero es molesto y me hace sentir…–dudó durante un instante, buscando la palabra. –pequeña.

Suzume observó a su hija y asintió, comprendiéndola. Le acarició los cabellos rosas a su cerezo y deseó que Mikoto pudiera ver más allá de la apariencia y los protocolos y descubriera la verdadera naturaleza de Sakura. Si no, temía que esto podía acabar terriblemente mal, y no creía que la perjudicada fuera la señora Uchiha.

.

.

Sakura se sentía observada, jodidamente observada. Se estaba comenzando a poner malditamente nerviosa y en sus manos la frágil copa tembló por un mísero instante. La dejó en la mesa y centró su mirada en la vajilla delante de ella y que había tratado de colocar de una manera correcta. Se suponía que debía saber para qué servía cada plato, cuchillo y tenedor y cómo colocarlos, porque no era lo mismo el cuchillo del pescado que el de la carne, ni el de la mantequilla. Pero nunca prestó atención a las indicaciones de su madre, porque para ella un cuchillo siempre sería un cuchillo y no importaba si era para el pecado, la carne o la mantequilla. Es más si podía se escapaba a jugar al jardín, llenándose de barro y saltando cual cabra, y ahora se maldecía por ello.

Reprimió un resoplido poco femenino, a sabiendas que eso solo lograría que la aguda mirada sobre ella se entrecerrara aun más e hiciera quizás algún comentario acerca de su poca gracia. Como si no fuera evidente ya que Mikoto pensaba eso de ella. Justo después de llegar de visitar a su madre, no acababa de poner un pie dentro de la gran casa cuando la señora Uchiha apareció de la nada y la arrastró con una enternecedora sonrisa al comedor de la vivienda, pidiéndole con su voz dulzona que le mostrara sus habilidades para colocar la mesa. Le estaba haciendo otro de sus exámenes. Otro examen que terminaba con la humillación de Sakura.

–Querida, los tenedores se colocan a la izquierda del plato, esa es tu derecha. –le explicó Mikoto, haciéndola sentir estúpida.

El tono de la mujer fue el que se utilizaría para explicarle a un niño el por qué de cualquier pregunta tonta, y Sakura no era tonta, sabía dónde mierda iban los tenedores, pero no sabía distinguirlos.

–Sí–dijo, pero seguía sin saber qué hacer.

Mikoto vio su indecisión y sonrió enigmáticamente, moviendo su melena negra al compás.

–Supongo que nunca aprendiste como colocar la mesa ¿no es así, querida?

Siempre usaba ese jodido tono amable, falso.

–Así es, señora. –Sakura se sonrojó sin quererlo y se maldijo. Esa mujer tenía la capacidad de regañarla sin levantar la voz, de intimidarla sin mostrar un gesto hostil.

–Claro, no necesitabas saberlo. –comentó con aire despectivo, infravalorándola.

Porque ella no era de alta alcurnia y no iba a tantas fiestas elegantes como para necesitar saber cual tenedor usar, ¿no? Una vez más, Sakura se mordió la lengua y Mikoto sonrió mordaz, notando la incomodidad de la muchacha, sabiendo que hería su orgullo. Era como si probara hasta donde iba a ser capaz de aguantar su humillación, para después restregarle su falta de educación hacía sus superiores. La señora Uchiha jugaba con ella y disfrutaba con ello. Y a Sakura nunca le gustó ser una puta marioneta.

Mikoto se movió, colocándose a su lado, tomando entre sus finas y suaves manos la servilleta que ella no pudo lograr doblar como se debía y que ella, en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, dobló sin tan siquiera una imperfección. Sakura sin embargo, no prestó atención al trabajo realizado, sino a las manos de la mujer: delicadas. Recordó las de su propia madre, que pese a ser una gran señora, una dama elegante y educada, tenía manos con cayos, heridas que se quedaron allí, estropeando su piel. Suzume una vez trabajó de costurera, rebajándose como vampira de buena familia, pero haciendo lo imposible por cuidar de los suyos. Mikoto nunca había trabajado, no sabía qué era la humillación. Y sintió rabia.

La señora Uchiha miró de reojo a la joven a su lado. Los ojos concentrados en su labor, sin verlo en realidad. Percibió el cambio en su estado anímico, podía sentirlo, Sakura era demasiado expresiva, demasiado sentimental, todas sus reacciones se veían en su rostro, en cada gesto, cada partícula de ella denotaba su actitud, sus emociones la desbordaban y la hacían más débil sin tan siquiera ella notarlo.

– ¿Y cocinar? –preguntó una vez más la mujer.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, manteniéndose serena, pero sabiendo que esto no la ayudaba. Prácticamente era una inútil en las tareas de la casa, no tenía una educación de una jovencita de sociedad, para lo único que si valía era para curar. Le apasionaba la medicina. Su abuela le enseñó mientras estuvo viva, el manejo de las plantas medicinales. Más tarde, su tía Tsunade la ayudó a completar su formación, con técnicas más avanzadas. Porque los vampiros eran longevos, y difíciles de matar, pero no inmortales. ¿Pero eso qué valor tendría para la exigente señora Uchiha? Ninguno. Ella quería una dama para su hijo, no una mujer rebelde que solo sabe tratar con enfermos y no cómo cuidar una casa.

–Por qué no me sorprende. –dijo con ironía y la mueca graciosa seguía en su bello rostro, contrayéndole las tripas a Sakura.

Lo que no llegaba a comprender era el por qué de la obsesión de Mikoto en humillarla de esa manera. Comprendía que no la viera adecuada para ser la amante de sangre de su hijo, pero dentro de las obligaciones de una amante de sangre no estaba el saber cuidar de una casa. Las elegidas estaban para complacer el hombre, su señor, en sus deseos de sed y de placer, no para eso. Las esposas se encargaban de eso. Sí, de acuerdo, cualquier mujer podía ser elegida como amante, y luego ser liberada por su Señor y casarse con otro hombre. Pero Mikoto hacía todo aquello para demostrar lo poco adecuada que era para el puesto, y Sasuke no la eligió como esposa, solo como amante. No lo entendía.

–Disculpe, señora–Mikoto la observó con mirada zagas, casi retándola. – ¿Por qué me hace todas estas pruebas?

– ¿Pruebas? –rió cantarina, inocente. –No te estoy probando, querida. No te sientas así. Solo quería conocerte mejor. –mintió la mujer.

Mikoto se giró para salir del comedor. Sakura no pudo aguantar más su hipocresía.

–Señora–la detuvo con su tono firme. –No soy estúpida, sé que me ha estado probando, humillándome con cada una de sus palabras solo para echarme en cara que no soy una joven de sociedad perfecta, pero ¿por qué? –Guardó silencio, mientras se daba la vuelta muy lentamente, desesperando a Sakura, que cada vez se iba alterando más–Soy la amante de sangre de su hijo, señora, no su esposa. No tengo por qué saber qué puto cuchillo usar en una mesa elegante, porque ese no es mi jodido lugar.

–Veo que comienzas a mostrar tu verdadera naturaleza conmigo, Sakura. –sonrió la mujer. –No solo no tienes ni idea de los protocolos en sociedad, sino que además eres una mal hablada.

Y Sakura comenzaba a olvidar que debía morderse la lengua.

– ¿Y qué? ¿Qué importa que no sepa comportarme en sociedad o que sea una maleducada? Soy solamente un objeto, señora. Me usan para satisfacer su sed y sus deseos y luego me desechan. Con poner el cuello y abrir mis piernas tengo de sobra.

Los ojos de Mikoto brillaron con astucia, francamente divertida de la explosión de la joven. Sakura respiraba irregularmente, consciente de sus palabras, y de que cada vez estaba siendo más grosera.

–Incluso si solo eres un objeto, los objetos también se exhiben Sakura. Y si mi hijo te lleva a una cena importante para mostrar a su amante de sangre, ¿tú qué harás? –hizo una pausa, Sakura enmudeció y todo el aire se le fue por la boca, sabiendo la respuesta. –Lo dejarás en ridículo.

Ambas se miraron. Mikoto con altanería, cada fibra de su ser reflejaba su orgullo, con el porte de una dama educada que no se vale de insultos para defenderse, ella es más lista que eso y sus palabras envenenadas causan más dolor que unas simples blasfemias malintencionadas. Sakura perdiendo fuerzas, sintiéndose como una estúpida, una niña regañada y escaldada que no sabía nada acerca de la vida y que quiso hacerse la mayor y falló.

–Mi hijo es un sangre pura, Sakura, y no voy a permitir que una joven como tú, lo ponga en vergüenza. –el tono de la mujer se endureció, hablaba en serio. –Pero claro, ¿qué se podía esperar de alguien de tu clase? ¿Qué tipo de educación podría darle una mujer rechazada por su propia familia a su hija? –Mikoto dibujó una sonrisa cruel en sus labios finos–De tal madre tal hija.

Sakura apretó con fuerza sus puños, dejando sus nudillos blancos, clavándose las uñas en las palmas y atravesando a la mujer con su mirada. La señora Uchiha observó divertida a la joven, sus ojos jades brillando con su dolor y su rabia hacía ella y sus palabras ácidas. Tks. Otro error. Demostrar tan fácil sus sentimientos, enojarse por tan poco, siendo tan patética. Esto no era lo peor que ella podía decirle, no era lo peor que podía escuchar. Y sin embargo, allí estaba la muchacha, de pie en su comedor, haciéndose daño en las manos y frunciendo el ceño como un animal herido.

–No vuelva a hablar así de mi madre. –el tono de Sakura bajó, su voz temblaba por la rabia.

– ¿O si no qué? –la retó. –Dije la verdad Sakura, no me voy a disculpar por decir la verdad. –hizo un gesto altanero, moviendo su nariz desconforme. –Además, esta es mi casa, y puedo decir lo que quiera. Tú eres la que debe seguir mis normas, querida.

–Yo soy la imperfecta, no se meta con mi madre. Ella trató de enseñarme a ser una buena dama de su casa, pero fui yo la que no la escuché. –la justificó Sakura, desesperada.

–Pero no lo consiguió. No cumplió su deber como madre. –sonrió cínica. –Pero ¿qué podría enseñar alguien cómo ella?

– ¡Basta! ¡Cállese de una maldita vez! –exclamó Sakura. –¿Se cree que es mejor que mi madre por ser una Uchiha, por tener la sangre más pura o pertenecer a una familia más antigua?

–No, soy mejor que tu madre porque yo si supe educar a mis hijos. –dijo de manera despectiva, una vez más juzgándola, censurando sus actos.

– ¿Y de verdad cree que lo ha hecho bien? Sus hijos no son más que dos hombres de pocas palabras, que solo piensan en sí mismos y en su orgullo, señora. Ni siquiera confían en usted como para decirle que tomó a una amante de sangre.

–Al menos yo no crié a una mocosa malcriada y débil.

Las dos mujeres se retaron con la mirada, cada vez más cerca la una de la otra. Mikoto seguía mostrando su porte elegante, perfecto, de dama de sociedad. Sakura se veía como una chiquilla que había perdido todo control, por mucho que sus últimas palabras si hubieran herido a la señora Uchiha, no era suficiente, porque ella sabía ocultarlo, sabía mantener el orgullo, ella no.

–Madre ¿ocurre algo?

Mikoto se giró encontrándose con Itachi en el marco de la puerta, observándola con perspicacia. Estaba segura de que él había escuchado toda la conversación, desde la primera palabra hasta la última, y ahora decidía entrar porque la mocosa Haruno se veía a punto de llorar, solo que aún conservaba algo de dignidad y se negaba a derramar sus lágrimas delante de ella. Patética.

–No, hijo. Sakura y yo estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación ¿no es así, querida? –la miró con diversión, Sakura tuvo ganas de gritar.

–Váyase al infierno.

La muchacha salió apresuradamente del comedor, con todo el cuerpo tembloroso y sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalar por sus dedos, debido a la presión ejercida por sus uñas. Se encontraba visiblemente perturbada por todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero no lo suficiente como para no percibir las miradas reprobadoras de las empleadas mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la gran mansión Uchiha. Salió al exterior dando un portazo que resonó por todo el vestíbulo, y con la sensación de vacío en su estómago.

– ¿De verdad es necesario hacerla pasar por esto, madre? –preguntó Itachi, mirándola inquisitivo.

–No es la adecuada, Itachi. Sasuke se merece a alguien mejor que ella.

–Ella no fue la que tomó esa decisión, madre. ¿Por qué la haces pagar por algo que ella no eligió?

Mikoto por primera vez en toda la tarde se quedó muda.

Itachi solo había sido un mero espectador de todo aquel juego retorcido que su madre había montado, y decidió no intervenir, hasta ahora. No era como si quisiera hacerlo, pero no podía permitir tampoco que su madre siguiera culpando a alguien que no lo merecía. Siempre fue demasiado flexible con su hijo menor y buscaba un culpable que no fuera Sasuke para justificarlo. Y dado que su estúpido hermano no tenía la intención de defender a su amante de sangre, Itachi no podía seguir viviendo en ese ambiente. Puede que su madre no quisiera responsabilizar a Sasuke, pero él era su hermano mayor, su deber era guiarlo y enseñarle qué estaba bien y qué mal, aunque a él no le gustara.

.

.

La indignación se extendió por el cuerpo de Suzume como la pólvora, quemando sus venas e hirviendo su sangre cuando vio entrar a su hija por la puerta de su salón totalmente angustiada, alterada y llorosa. Entre hipido y sollozo logró sacarle lo ocurrido con Mikoto Uchiha. Y quizás lo más que la cabreó no fueron las palabras despectivas de la fría mujer hacía ella o su pequeña, sino que Sakura aun seguía preocupada por las consecuencias que sus actos podrían causarle a su familia. Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, conteniéndose, mordiéndose la lengua para no comenzar a maldecir como cualquier vampira vulgar, y acarició con gesto maternal las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura, limpiando los restos de sus lágrimas, acunándola en sus brazos y apretándola contra su pecho hasta que se dejó dormir cual bebé mecido por una nana.

–Todo estará bien, Sakura. –le susurró tiernamente. Ella haría que estuviera bien.

Dejó a Sakura en su habitación y cerró con suavidad la puerta, apoyándose en la madera y resoplando con poca gracia, como solía hacerlo su hija. Dio gracias a que Tsunade no hubiera decidido venir precisamente hoy a visitarla a la hora del té, porque si no, posiblemente la rubia mujer se habría vuelto loca de la rabia y no solo alguna de sus sillas o mesas habrían acabado rotas, sino también el cuello de Mikoto Uchiha.

–Saori, voy a salir. –informó a la joven empleada. Ella asintió con respeto hacía la señora Haruno. –Encárgate de Sakura si despierta, dile que fui a comprar algunas unas cosas que necesitaba.

–Sí, señora. –hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Suzume no perdió el tiempo, cambió su vestido azul suelto por una falda hasta la rodilla gris, que resaltaba su figura aun estilizada, y una blusa blanca de botones, algo suelta, pero que le terminaba de dar ese toque de mujer elegante que tanto le gustaba reafirmar. Se colocó correctamente algunos mechones de su cabello recogido en un fino rosquete y tomó su cartera negra. La decisión iba marcada en el rictus de su rostro y sus ojos verdes estaban teñidos de una suave capa de fuego helado.

Mikoto Uchiha nunca debió meterse con su hija, por muy malcriada que esta fuera. Ella no era la culpable de nada, fue elegida y tomada, así era la tradición. Si Sasuke Uchiha tenía una madre para defenderlo, Sakura Haruno también.

.

.

Ambas mujeres se miraban entre sí sin decir una sola palabra, esperando a que la otra realizara el primer movimiento, analizándose tras sus dulces miradas y gestos afables. Mikoto y Suzume se encontraban sentadas, una enfrente de la otra, en el salón de la mansión Uchiha, tomando el té amenamente, o esa era la impresión que causaban.

La señora Uchiha debía de reconocer que se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con que su visita no era otra más que la madre de Sakura. Y también debía admitir, aunque no le gustara, que Suzume, pese al parecido físico con la joven, era totalmente opuesta a ella. Educada, refinada, una dama de familia, elegante y con porte, nadie diría que ella estaba marcada por la desgracia de ser rechazada. Además, sabía jugar. No llegó a su casa a insultarla como cualquier vampira del montón. No. Suzume se presentó amablemente, eligió adecuadamente sus palabras y le sonrió tal dulcemente como ella lo haría. Todo hipocresía, pero una hipocresía bien realizada.

–Y bien señora Haruno ¿Cuál es el motivo de su encantadora visita? –preguntó Mikoto, haciendo su primer movimiento.

Suzume tomó un sorbo de su té con cortesía y suavidad, tomándose su tiempo.

–Quería dejar algunas cosas claras con usted, señora Uchiha. –le respondió con amabilidad.

A Mikoto cada vez le parecía más interesante aquella mujer. Por fin una rival digna.

–Usted dirá, señora Haruno.

Suzume dejó la cara taza de té sobre la mesita de cristal con lentitud, cuidando de no emitir ni un solo ruido. Se recolocó en el sillón espumoso y alisó las falsas arrugas de su falda. Centró la mirada verde, tan parecida a la de Sakura, pero tan diferente a la vez, y sonrió con tanta amabilidad que parecía que podía iluminar toda la habitación con ese simple gesto.

–Mi hija no es indigna o defectuosa, señora Uchiha.

–Jamás dije tal cosa. –respondió Mikoto con inocencia en su voz. Suzume la ignoró, irritando así a la Uchiha, aunque no lo denotó.

–Siempre intenté enseñarle a ser una joven de sociedad, educada, buena madre, buena esposa, pero ella nunca quiso escucharme. Peleábamos mucho debido a esto, Sakura quería ser alguien por sí misma, no aceptaba el hecho de que los demás tomaran una decisión por ella y por eso se negaba a educarse en el ámbito familiar. –hizo una pausa, observando esta vez a Mikoto con frío reproche. –Puede que mi hija no sea el ideal de jovencita que usted hubiera elegido para su hijo, señora Uchiha, pero le recuerdo que fue el mismo Sasuke el que la eligió a Sakura.

–Mi hijo eligió a su hija porque lo estaban presionando el consejo de ancianos, no por otra cosa. –lo justificó Mikoto.

–No me interesa el por qué de su decisión, señora Uchiha. El caso es que Sasuke eligió como amante de sangre a Sakura, mi hija, y eso es un hecho, una realidad. Si usted no está conforme con ello, lo comprendo, tendrá sus razones, pero Sakura no tiene la culpa de ello.

–Su hija es una…

–Piense bien lo que va a decir de mi hija, Mikoto Uchiha. –la cortó Sazume con voz poderosa, pero a la vez suave, observándola con una mirada nunca antes mostrada ante ella, una que le erizó cada cabello de su nuca. –El protocolo dice que es el varón el que elige a su amante de sangre y que la mujer no puede negarse. Al igual que también dice que es el varón el que debe dejar libre a su amante de sangre, no su madre ¿verdad, señora Uchiha?

Mikoto apretó los labios, formando una línea recta tensa. Suzume se volvió a alisar las falsas arrugas de su falsa, sonriendo enigmática.

–Si no está de acuerdo con la elección de su hijo, dígaselo a él, pero a mi hija déjela en paz. Sakura es la amante de sangre de su hijo, hasta que este diga lo contrario, señora Uchiha.

–Sasuke pronto se cansará de su hija. –dijo con voz forzada y contenida.

–Si así es, lo aceptaré, porque así lo dice el protocolo, pero hasta entonces, no odie a mi hija por no besar el suelo que pisa su mimado hijo.

Una fina ceja se alzó en rostro de la Uchiha. – ¿Cómo dice?

–Usted no ve digna a Sakura porque no sepa cocinar o distinguir los cubiertos de una mesa elegante. No la ve adecuada para Sasuke porque ella piensa, y lo hace de manera diferente a usted o a mí. –Mikoto chasqueó la lengua, desagradada, no encontrando nada bueno qué decir. Suzume continúo. –Sakura al contrario que otras jovencitas tiene ideales, no se siente honrada por ser la amante de sangre de Sasuke Uchiha y usted como percibe eso, no la quiere cerca de él, es más, apuesto a que le desagrada y le molesta que no sea así. Tiene a su hijo puesto en un pedestal, y el hecho de que Sakura no lo vea como un dios, le irrita.

Mikoto apretó los dientes. Esa mujer sabía ser tan irónica como ella y a la Uchiha no le gustaba perder, debía haber algo que sacara de sus casillas a Haruno, un punto débil.

– ¿No se ha puesto a pensar que quizás lo que atrajo a Sasuke de Sakura fue precisamente lo que usted llama imperfección?

–Mi hijo es un sangre pura, no es un vampiro cualquiera, señora Haruno.

–Lo sé, pero un hombre siempre será un hombre, sea sangre pura o no.

–Su hija solo será el entrenamiento de Sasuke. Como bien dijo ella solo servirá para poner el cuello y abrir las piernas. –lanzó mordaz.

Y logró lo que quería. En los ojos de Suzume un brillo de furia se encendió, llamas anaranjadas crepitaron entre la verdura y por un momento creyó que la mujer perdería la compostura, y se lanzaría contra su cuello. Pero eso solo duró un instante, lo que duró la puerta de entrada en abrirse y cerrarse, dando paso a Sasuke.

Que oportunos eran sus hijos, pensó Mikoto. Y el susodicho hijo menor entró en el salón, percibiendo una presencia desconocida dentro de su casa. La señora Haruno se levantó de su sitio, dándole la bienvenida con una reverencia. Sasuke la observó, reconociéndola y haciendo un leve gesto cortes con la cabeza. Algo dentro de él le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien y que ocurrió algo dentro de su salón y de su casa, algo malo y que tenía que ver con su madre.

–Bueno, yo ya me retiro, gracias por su hospitalidad y esta agradable conversación, señora Uchiha. –le sonrió amablemente.

–Fue un placer, gracias por venir.

Sasuke observó a ambas mujeres, notando la tensión cortada como un cuchillo entre ambas y se concentró en percibir todas las presencias de la casa, no encontrando la que buscaba. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué mierda…?

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? –preguntó con hostilidad, dirigiendo su mirada primero a una y después a otra.

–En mi casa, por supuesto. –le respondió Suzume.

– ¿Por qué? –gruñó el varón, hastiado de toda esa situación.

Se iba a trabajar y cuando regresaba le decían que Sakura no estaba, que su amante de sangre no estaba. Joder, la chica ya tenía de por sí sola mal carácter, y no era precisamente fácil tratar con ella, pero es suya.

–Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu madre.

Y en ese momento, Mikoto tuvo ganas de arrancarle la lengua a Suzume Haruno.

* * *

_Antes que nada, siento mucho no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo. Pero como ya he comentado por ahí, necesitaba tiempo para escribir otras cosas, me había cansado momentáneamente de mis fics y no sentía ganas de continuarlos. Me gusta escribir por diversión, porque me gusta sacar mis ideas de mi mente y plasmarlas como quiero, no por obligación. Realmente me siento muy apenada por todas aquellas persona que leen este fic y las dejé en espera, sobre todo me sentía mal cuando me llegaban sus comentarios pidiéndome que siguiera, porque no estaba preparada para hacerlo. No quiero escribir un capítulo basura y dejarlos con ese amargo sabor de que escribí solo por hacerlo._

_Como pasó un tiempo sin tomar el fic, hoy tuve que releerlo y creo que si se lee el capítulo anterior y después este se nota un cambio en mi redacción, creo que no es tan malo el cambio, o no sé, eso pienso xD Espero que el capítulo les guste, me inspiré y lo logré acabar hoy. Sinceramente me gustó mucho Mikoto y Suzume, espero que nadie odie a Mikoto, yo amo ese personaje y ella es clasista en este fic y tiene otra clase de pensamiento, sean comprensivos xD_

_No sé cuando actualice, espero que no sea después de tanto tiempo como pasó con este capítulo._

_Nos leemos ^^_


	9. Ella es mía

**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Es un AU (Universo Alterno). Alguna palabra obscena.

* * *

**Amante de Sangre  
**

_**9.**__ Ella es mía._

Un oscuro y escalofriante silencio se extendió por toda la estancia con la partida de Suzume Haruno. El rostro contrariado de Mikoto auguraba que no se encontraba en su mejor estado de ánimo, pero tampoco el gesto frío de Sasuke parecía pronosticar nada bueno. Los ojos negros del joven hombre observaban con intensidad a su madre, casi quemándola, y la señora Uchiha no supo si sentirse orgullosa por esa intimidante mirada cargada de poder, u ofendida e indignada porque su hijo pequeño la estuviera mirando, precisamente a ella, su querida y adorada madre, de esa manera tan descortés y maleducada.

–No me mires así, Sasuke. –le recriminó la mujer, cambiando un peso de un pie al otro, siempre con ese tono maternal y melodioso, pero a la vez ofendido.

–Hmp ¿Qué has hecho, madre? –ella alzó una ceja. – ¿Por qué mierda Sakura está en casa de sus padres y no aquí?

–No me hables en ese tono, jovencito. Sigo siendo tu madre, y como tal, me debes un respeto.

–Te hice una pregunta.

Sasuke estaba siendo maleducado. Él era un Uchiha, con todos podía llegar a ser hostil, incluso con miembros de su rama familiar y de mismo apellido, pero tenía derechos por ser un sangre pura, uno de los herederos de la sangre Uchiha. Pero su padre y su madre era una excepción, él conocía su lugar. Sobre todo no solía ser ella objeto de este trato, él podía cuestionar las decisiones de Fugaku, incluso discutir con él, pero a ella nunca la trataba así. Y Mikoto comenzaba a enojarse, culpando directamente a Sakura.

–Y yo te di una orden. ¡Te exijo que me trates con el respeto que merezco!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con irritación.

–Madre. –dijo con tono de advertencia.

–No pienso hablar contigo en estas condiciones. Y tampoco tengo nada que decir al respecto. –se cruzó de brazos, girando el rostro, orgullosa, pero herida. Muy dramática para el gusto de Sasuke. –Sakura se fue porque deseaba atención, yo no tengo que dar ninguna explicación.

Mikoto se giró, menando su cabellera oscura, dejando su esencia esparcida por la habitación, llegando hasta la nariz de Sasuke. Él no quería discutir con su madre, ciertamente era molesto y desesperante solo intentarlo. La señora Uchiha siempre debía tener razón, y ni siquiera el estricto Fugaku se replanteaba contradecirla con sus caprichos. Sin embargo, la situación estaba comenzando a colmar la paciencia de Sasuke. No entendía qué mierda había pasado en aquella casa, aunque podía imaginarlo, y el hecho de que su madre se metiera en su vida privada, le irritaba de sobremanera. Sobre todo, le enojaba que le privara de lo que él consideraba suyo. Y Sakura era suya.

–Además, no entiendo el motivo de tanto alboroto. Este no es su lugar.

Mikoto salió del salón y su hijo se quedó mirando el lugar donde anteriormente había permanecido su madre, entendiendo perfectamente el doble sentido de aquella última frase. No solo no era correcto que una amante de sangre se quedara en casa de su dueño, sino que Sakura no pertenecía a ese lugar porque no era una mujer adecuada a su estatus social y, por lo tanto, no se merecía ser su amante de sangre. Todo se reducía a eso: al rechazo de Mikoto hacía Sakura y su decisión.

Sasuke apretó los nudillos, chirriando los dientes con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Te molesta?

Itachi lo observada desde el marco de la puerta que comunicaba el comedor con el salón, justo detrás de él. Sasuke no se sobresaltó por la presencia de su hermano, es más estaba esperando su sermón, por eso no se molestó en contestarle.

–Tuve que detener a madre. Esta vez se pasó de la raya. –explicó el mayor entrando completamente, pasando por al lado de Sasuke y hablando con tono tranquilo, como a quién no le importa. –Sabes que normalmente no me gusta meterme en asuntos que no me conciernen, Sasuke–su hermano no estaba tan seguro de ello, pero se calló, mordiéndose la lengua. –Pero esta vez, el asunto se te ha salido de control, y yo también vivo en esta casa.

–Hmp.

Tan hablador como siempre, pensó Itachi. Aunque ese era un pensamiento injusto, porque él tampoco era demasiado expresivo, solo decía lo que quería decir y expresaba lo que deseaba expresar.

–Eres un idiota, hermanito. –sonrió Itachi, de esa manera tan falsa y monótona, tan parecida a la de su madre. –Acaba con esta situación de una jodida vez. –y sus ojos fueron dagas. –No hagas que Sakura pague por una decisión que tú tomaste. No seas tan cobarde, bastardo.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, con ira.

–Madre siempre te ha puesto entre rosas y algodones y ha justificado todos tus errores, pero yo no soy así. Ella no puede soportar la idea de que hayas elegido a Sakura, y en vez de culparte a ti, su adorado hijo menor, culpa a la pobre chica sin voz ni voto en el asunto.

Eso ya lo sabía, mierda. No era necesario que el bastardo de su hermano se lo recordara. Pero su madre se tomó al pie de la letra sus palabras el primer día que conoció a Sakura y él por alguna razón que desconocía, pero que intuía también tenía que ver con Mikoto, tuvo más trabajo que de costumbre, y no pudo estar en casa para interferir en los exámenes de su madre. Y ahora, su amante de sangre no estaba en su casa, joder. Puede que no hubieran avanzado nada en su relación, siendo aun incómoda y sin contacto físico, pero él se sentía más tranquilo teniéndola bajo su techo.

–Si quieres evitar tantos problemas con madre, simplemente concédele el gusto de permitir que Sakura viva en casa de sus padres y solo venga aquí cuando tú la llames.

Sasuke inmediatamente gruñó en respuesta, fue un gruñido gutural, salido desde lo más bajo de su garganta, inducido por los más profundo de sus instintos animales.

–Ya veo, no te gusta la idea ¿eh?–Itachi sonrió burlón. –Entonces plántale cara a madre de una puñetera vez.

Sasuke observó con intensidad a su hermano, tomando una decisión. Lo haría, oh, sí, pero antes iría a buscar lo que era suyo.

* * *

Suzume le indicó con amabilidad dónde se encontraba el cuarto de Sakura, guiándolo por la casa, con una sonrisa en la boca. La mujer había percibido con bastante placer, el estado de impaciencia del joven hombre, siendo tosco y brusco en su saludo inicial, yendo directamente al asunto que realmente le importaba, dejando atrás las formalidades. En cambio, su esposo no había recibido con tanta alegría y satisfacción la llegada del bastardo Uchiha, en palabras textuales del señor Haruno. Takeshi se había mordido, hasta ahora, la lengua delante de su pequeño cerezo, por advertencia de Suzume, pero en privado, él se dedicaba a maldecirlo, criticarlo y patearle el trasero, mentalmente hablando. La mirada hostil que le dedicó cuando el joven entró en la sala no tuvo precio. Un padre celoso y sobreprotector, y que además era vampiro, era potencialmente más peligroso que cualquier otro hombre.

La señora Haruno se detuvo delante de una puerta blanca y se giró a observarlo con perspicacia en sus brillantes ojos jades, dos tonalidades más oscuros que los de su hija. Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar, crispándole la paciencia toda esa mierda, y el tic en su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a aparecer, primeros síntomas de enojo. Suzume, por su lado, permanecía eternamente sonriente, sintiéndose victoriosa, sabiendo que al joven Uchiha no le agradó en lo más mínimo que Sakura no estuviera en su casa.

–Sakura está durmiendo. Llegó muy perturbada a casa, por eso le pido que sea comprensivo con ella. –Sasuke asintió, pero en sus facciones se notaba lo poco que le importaban sus palabras. Por lo que Suzume endureció su rostro, borrando su sonrisa. –Puede que usted vea a mi hija como un objeto, Sasuke, pero ella no tiene por qué soportar las palabras hirientes de su madre por un capricho suyo.

–Me encargaré de mi madre. –contestó hostil, pero en un tono decisivo.

–Así lo espero.

Suzume se apartó de la puerta, dejándole la vía libre al joven.

Sasuke entró en la habitación, adaptándose rápidamente a la poca iluminación del lugar. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas, solo desde el baño entraba algo de luz que iluminaba apenas la estancia. Pero los ojos de Uchiha no se tomaron la molestia de mirar algo más que no fuera su objeto de búsqueda, y la encontró tumbada en la cama con dosel.

Él se acercó con cuidado, sin emitir un solo sonido delatador de su presencia, asemejándose a un cazador acechando a su presa. Sakura estaba echada en el lado derecho de la cama, con su cabello rosado esparcido sobre la almohada y respirando pausadamente, envuelta en un sueño tranquilo y reparador, pero no pesado. Una fina sábana azul pálido la tapaba hasta la cintura, y pese a la poca visibilidad, sus ojos vampíricos le permitieron distinguir el vestido sin magas amarillo opaco de Sakura, que marcaba a la perfección su redondeado pecho.

Sasuke se agachó a su altura, en el borde de la cama, observándola con intensidad en su mirada carbón, percibiendo con deleite el dulce aroma que emanaba del cuerpo frágil de la muchacha, y que, el hombre no entendía exactamente por qué le gustaba tanto, cuando ni siquiera le gustaba el azúcar. Y dio gracias por no haberse puesto la corbata esa mañana al sentir como su sangre comenzaba a circular más rápido por sus venas, joder.

–Sakura–susurró con voz ronca, cerca de su oído.

La mujer despertó de inmediato, como si hubiera recibido una orden o un llamado de auxilio. Sakura parpadeó varias veces distinguiendo la figura delante de ella y no entendiendo muy bien dónde estaba y quién era él.

–Eres una molestia.

Y Sakura supo que era Sasuke, pero siguió sin saber por qué estaba allí. ¿Acaso vino por ella? Claro, pensó con ironía, era su amante de sangre, y al parecer, Uchiha estaba muy interesado en que ella estuviera bajo su techo, aunque no llegaba a comprender el motivo de tanta insistencia. Él no la tocaba, ella no había ejercido ninguna de sus funciones como amante y él tampoco se las había exigido ¿Cuál era el caso de permanecer entonces en la mansión Uchiha? ¿Molestar a su madre? No era como si ella quisiera o deseara ser tocada por Sasuke, no, claro que no, por supuesto que no, pero seguía sin verle el punto a todo aquello.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Ella preguntó algo obvio.

–Vine por ti.

– ¿Para qué? Deja de contradecir a tu madre. –Sasuke apretó los dientes. – ¡Ella me odia! No me quiere allí. –se alteró.

–Tks. Lo solucionaré. Mi madre no volverá a molestarte. –dijo con voz contenida. Estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia al ser constantemente contradicho.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Sakura no soportó mucho ese contacto visual, y apartó la mirada con rapidez, incómoda. Sasuke cada vez que la miraba parecía traspasarla y leerla con facilidad, no le gustaba sentirse expuesta ante él. Él percibiéndolo, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, la primera de todo él maldito día.

–No entiendo por qué quieres que viva en tu casa. –murmuró en voz baja, semejante a una niña pequeña intimidada. –No es correcto y va contra el protocolo y la tradición que durante siglos ha seguido nuestra especie.

–Eres mía. –gruñó Sasuke, y otra vez su lado salvaje afloró sin permiso.

– ¡Deja de tratarme como un objeto! –exclamó la muchacha, cambiando sus actitud sumisa, por una de desafío. Lo encaró con los jades encendidos y Sasuke le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. –No te pertenezco. Puede que sea tu amante de sangre, alguien a quién usar para tu disfrute y luego tirar a la basura, pero sigo siendo una persona, con sentimientos y cerebro. Aunque me uses, no soy tuya.

Sus palabras lo irritaron. Sasuke se acercó a ella con rapidez, quedando a unos centímetros de sus sonrosados labios, con los ojos echando chispas, el negro profundo se tiñó de rojo, un rojo carmesí intenso y mortal. Sakura tragó saliva con fuerza, el vello de su nuca se erizó y pareció quedar hipnotizada por el cambio de color de los ojos de Sasuke, que indicaba que tenía sed, sed de sangre.

Los colmillos de Sasuke crecieron, palpitándole en la boca, su audición se agudizó, concentrándose en el sonido único del bombeo de la deliciosa sangre de Sakura por todo su cuerpo, y todo su ser le pidió a gritos que la probara. Mierda, estaba jodido.

–Te equivocas.

Su voz fue más masculina, más ronca y más grave, jodidamente sexy en los oídos de Sakura. Sintió su aliento caliente sobre sus labios, mentón y cuello. Todo su cuerpo vibraba, anticipando lo que ocurriría, esperándolo, deseando que él la mordiera, y ella se maldijo una y mil veces por ello, pero tampoco fue capaz de decir una palabra en contra. No solo su voz se había perdido en su seca garganta, sino que negar que lo deseaba, no solo su cuerpo, sino ella misma, hubiera sido mentira. Ella quería que Sasuke la probara.

–Tú eres mía, Sa-ku-ra. –paladeó su nombre, justo donde el pulso le latía desbocado, soltando una última bocanada de aire, estremeciéndola por completo.

Y entonces, la mordió.

* * *

La rubia camarera que antes se había presentado como Harumi, les trajo el café solo amargo y el té verde, sirviendo el pedido con las mejillas sonrojadas y manos temblorosas, debido a su nerviosismo. Sasori le sonrió amablemente dándole las gracias e Itachi le guiñó un ojo, logrando que el rubor aumentara, se despidiera con torpeza y que la chica huyera, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies.

–Malvado. –lo acusó el pelirrojo a son de broma.

–No tengo la culpa de que sea sensible a mis encantos. –se encogió de hombros.

Sasori rió en respuesta.

Itachi tomó un sorbo de su café, sintiéndose por fin en paz. Le vino bien salir de su casa y del ambiente de tensión de la misma. Llevaba unos días francamente agotadores en los que tuvo que soportar, incluso durante las comidas, los comentarios mal intencionados de su madre hacía Sakura, y francamente, que no fuera con él el asunto o que no le importara, no quería decir que le agradara. Al fin y al cabo, era incómodo, y que fuera un insensible, como solía llamarlo su tío Obito, no quería decir que fuera sordo. Además, como hermano mayor le molestaba que Sasuke no se hiciera responsable de sus decisiones. Ya no era un ningún niño.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas por tú casa?

Itachi suspiró dejando la taza en la mesa.

–Tks. Mi madre está inaguantable y espero que Sasuke solucione esto lo antes posible, sino rodarán cabezas.

Sasori sonrió oscuramente.

–Si quieres puedes dejarme a mí a Sasuke, será un placer romperle el cuello.

Itachi alzó una ceja.

–Da las gracias a que estamos en un lugar público y a que eres mi amigo. –el pelirrojo estaba seguro de eso, sino nunca hubiera hecho ese comentario. Sabía que Itachi no mentía, Sasuke podía ser un hermano menor muy molesto, pero solo él podía romperle algún miembro de su anatomía.

–No sabía que eras tan sentimental, Itachi. –se burló.

Itachi lo ignoró, llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

Permanecieron en silencio, cada cual metido en sus propios pensamientos, disfrutando de sus respectivas bebidas y acogidos por el anonimato de la cafetería. Por eso podían ser amigos, sin matarse mutuamente. Uchiha no era dado a hablar más de lo deseado, pese a que fuera un poco más sociable que el resto, no llegaba a ser tan raro como Obito, la eterna oveja negra con carácter extrovertido.

Sasori, observó al cansado Itachi, volvió a analizar sus palabras y recordó a Sakura, esa pequeña chica de aspecto frágil y de carácter desafiante. El primogénito Uchiha lo había mantenido informado de la situación entre ella y Sasuke, como del continuo rechazo de Mikoto Uchiha hacía la muchacha escogida por su hijo. Y la actitud pasiva del hermano menor de su amigo no hacía más que enervarle la sangre.

–Vas a meterte en medio. –y no era una pregunta.

Los ojos grises tan exóticos y diferentes de Sasori brillaron.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho. ¿Vas a impedírmelo?

Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

–Sabes bien que mientras sea una lucha justa, no me meteré en asuntos que no me conciernen. –respondió con indiferencia. –Además, puede ser divertido.

Sasori asintió.

–Sakura será mía.

Itachi sonrió complacido. Él creía que un rival le vendría bien a su hermano, alguien que lo desafiara y tratara de quitarle lo que él veía como suyo sin admitir replica. Mikoto no era suficiente. No había nada como la presencia de otro varón cerca de una mujer, cortejándola, halagándola y dándole lo que el que estaba a su lado no le podía ofrecer, para sacar de sus casillas a un hombre. Y sabía bien que no había nadie como Sasori para hacer ese papel. Además, la decisión en el rostro de su amigo le decía que Sakura no era un simple capricho, por lo que, el reto sería aun más interesante. Y por supuesto, se dijo, ver a Sasuke celoso sería todo un espectáculo que él, como hermano mayor, no se podía perder.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke entró en el cuarto de costura de su madre, el aroma dulzón e inconfundible de Sakura llegó hasta la nariz de Mikoto. Ella sabía desde antes de que él llegara con la muchacha, que ella había regresado a su casa, lo que no se esperaba era que su hijo oliera a esa mezcla extraña de fresas y chocolate tan característica de la joven pelirrosa. Tampoco, que la esencia de Sakura estuviera en Sasuke, recorriendo sus venas, mezclándose con su sangre pura y poderosa.

La señora Uchiha lo observó con frialdad, horrorizada con la idea de que Sasuke hubiera bebido de ella, de esa chica sin clase. Esa era la primera vez que la mordía, ella lo sabía, lo olía, lo sentía. No era lo mismo aquella pequeña mordida que servía para marcar a la elegida como amante de sangre, símbolo de que es intocable, a beber con sed de otro, y hasta el momento, Sakura no había servido a su hijo, ni alimentándolo ni complaciéndolo. Y lo peor de todo y lo más que la aterraba, era que Mikoto podía asegurar que al menor le había gustado.

Sasuke estaba de pie, llenando la estancia con su presencia. Ella podía notar el cambio en él, los ojos ónixs de su hijo no eran los mismos de siempre, seguían siendo intimidantes, fríos, serenos, mortales, sin embargo, había un brillo salvaje, brutal, posesivo, el fuego estaba allí. El fuego de un vampiro saciado, que acababa de alimentarse de su mujer.

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos, escéptica. Ella no permitiría tal blasfemia.

–Espero que vengas a disculparte, Sasuke.

–Perdona mi tono anterior, madre–dijo él con el tono vacío o carente de emoción. Solo se disculpaba por mera formalidad, no porque de verdad lo sintiera. Por ello, especificó: se disculpaba por el tono hacía su madre, una falta de respeto, no por llevarle la contraria. Mikoto debía admitir que Sasuke era digno hijo suyo, aunque no podía decir que le agradara la situación.

–Has traído de vuelta a la muchacha. –No era una pregunta, y su tono fue tan insustancial e indiferente como su expresión. –Deberías de haberla dejado dónde la encontraste. No es correcto…

–Madre, escúchame. –ordenó inflexible, cortándola de raíz, sin llegar a perder la paciencia. –Sakura vivirá aquí y seguirá siendo mi amante de sangre.

–No puedes pedirme que apruebe eso, Sasuke.

–No te estoy pidiendo permiso, madre, te informo de mi decisión.

Mikoto apretó los dientes, dejando a un lado las agujas de croché y chasqueó la lengua irritada por la actitud obstinada de su hijo. Se perforaron con la mirada, ambos con semblantes carentes de emociones, y a la vez, amenazadores. Permanecieron así, en un silencio tenso, durante unos cuantos segundos, en los que Sasuke se mantuvo firme, decido a acabar con toda esa mierda maternal y Mikoto pensaba qué contestar para hacer cambiar a su hijo de parecer.

– ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella? ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu elección, Sasuke?

Él lo pensó por un instante, pero seguía sin tener una respuesta decente para esa pregunta. No le encontraba la lógica, y no pensaba conformarse con esa maldita leyenda que contaba su tío Obito que cuando un vampiro encontraba a una mujer y su lado más salvaje y primitivo la reclamaba como suya, debía de tenerla, porque había encontrado su heroína. Seria adicto a ella, a su sangre, a su cuerpo, simplemente ella regiría su mundo, y toda esa mierda pastelosa y cursi era demasiado fantástica incluso para él, siendo un vampiro. Él era posesivo con sus posesiones, y Sakura no sería la excepción. La eligió y punto, qué diablos importa el motivo. O eso quería creer él. Al fin y al cabo, ni estaba dispuesto a creer en ese mito, ni a contarle a nadie sobre ese sentimiento nuevo y extraño que la joven pelirrosa creó en él aquella noche. Era vergonzoso, y joder, él era un puto Uchiha. Or-gu-llo-so.

–Tks. ¿Cambiará tu opinión sobre mi decisión si te lo digo?

Salió por la tangente y Mikoto sonrió de medio lado, cínica. Sasuke obtuvo su respuesta: No, era evidente. Es más, hasta podía oponerse aun más. Su madre era una vampira tradicional y romántica, a diferencia de su duro y estricto padre, ella siempre adornaba la historia de su casamiento con esa antigua leyenda, como si así pudiera tapar el hecho de que su matrimonio fue concertado desde mucho antes de que ella tuviera uso de razón. Quería tapar el sol con un dedo. Era una persona clasista, aparentadora y antigua en su manera de pensar. Más allá de sus celos maternales, Sakura no cumplía con los requisitos exigidos para cualquier amante de sangre de un sangre pura, y ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar los chismorreos que eso conllevaría. Sasuke entendía eso, pero él no compartía esa manera de pensar, ni se regía por los demás, ni le importaban sus rumores malintencionados. ¡A la mierda con ellos! Y si Mikoto no podía aceptarlo, tendría que joderse.

–Madre, tomé una decisión, acéptala y vive con ello.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin embargo, Mikoto se levantó de su asiento, sintiéndose insultada, dando un golpe contra la moqueta de la sala y deteniendo a su hijo. Se encontraba terriblemente frustrada y enojada, no estando acostumbrada a esos desafíos de parte del joven. Las manos le temblaban por la impotencia y la rabia contenida que ella trataba de retener para no comenzar a gritar, y las apretó transformándolas en dos puños tensos y apretados.

–Esto no acaba aquí, Sasuke. Esta sigue siendo mi casa, y mientras vivas aquí seguirás mis normas y no pienso aceptar que la fulana esa esté bajo mi techo.

Sasuke tan pronto como escuchó las palabras hostiles de su madre, se giró, encarando a la mujer. Mikoto observó con ojos entrecerrados la mirada oscura de su hijo, teñida de rojo, entendiendo que el joven estaba perdiendo los estribos. Porque el cambio de color en los ojos de un vampiro significaba que tenía sed de sangre, y esta no solo podía ser provocada por el hambre o la excitación, sino también por la furia.

–Cállate, madre. –su tono igual había bajado una décima, convirtiéndose en un susurro mortal.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Mikoto retrocedió dos pasos ante la poderosa y oscura imagen de su hijo menor, su ojito derecho, su Sasuke, y comprendió, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, que todo este asunto con su amante de sangre iba más allá de un simple capricho, una manera de insultar al consejo o, incluso, de una forma de retarla. Y la respetada señora Uchiha tuvo miedo.

–Puedo mudarme a mi apartamento con ella si tanto te molesta su presencia. –sugirió con un tono calmo, pero era tan calmo que resultaba macabro en contraste con sus furiosos ojos rojos.

–No es necesario. –contestó su madre, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

Si su hijo se mudaba con ella estarían totalmente fuera de su alcance y ahora sí que debía y necesitaba controlar esa estúpida relación.

–No la molestarás, madre. –Mikoto formó un rictus con la boca y Sasuke frunció el ceño. –Haciéndole estos estúpidos exámenes no lograrás que cambie de parecer.

La mujer no dijo nada, respiró pausadamente, tratando en vano tranquilizar sus alterados nervios, y entonces abrió los ojos, no pudiendo controlar la ira en su mirada ónix. El menor de los Uchiha sonrió cínico, una mueca de medio lado tan audaz como tenebrosa.

–Si no te gusta, solo finge una sonrisa, es lo mejor que sabes hacer. –respondió irónico.

–Todo esto es su culpa–susurró su madre con resentimiento.

– ¿Será necesario que me vaya? –ella chasqueó la lengua, molesta, pero Sasuke supo interpretar eso como un no. –Entonces deja de joder.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. El brillo de sus ojos seguía siendo tan intenso como antes, tan oscuro y tan amenazador como podía ser tener un cuchillo en tu garganta.

–Sakura será mi amante de sangre hasta que yo decida lo contrario. –le dijo por encima del hombro, dando por terminaba esa conversación y saliendo de la habitación con un ligero portazo.

Mikoto cayó sentada en el sillón donde antes había estado, perdiendo todas las fuerzas en una exhalación. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en la pared y temblando de furia. Ella no permitiría que eso llegara más allá, no, nunca, jamás. No lo aceptaría. Sakura no era la persona adecuada para su hijo, para un sangre pura. Puede que Sasuke hubiera elegido a su amante de sangre, iniciando la jugada, pero sería ella quién decidiera fin a la partida.

* * *

_Ains, en realidad me costó escribir este capítulo, creo que fue porque debía quedar satisfecha con los enfrentamientos madre e hijo y elegir las palabras en boca de Sasuke es complicado, el jodido habla poco siempre y ponerle más de dos palabras en la boca es difícil (?) xDDDD _

_Amo a Mikoto *O* xDDD Vale, vale, es malvada y resulta muy pesada y borde y seguro que desean maldecirla, pero la idea era que ella se opusiera a todo esto, si lo aceptara con facilidad no sería interesante ¿o me equivoco? Los cuentos de hadas no existen, aunque esto sea de vampiros...(?) xD _

_Siento que el capítulo fue un poco lento y quizás repetitivo por la continua repetición de la misma idea de que Sakura no es acta para ser la amante de sangre de Sasuke, pero necesitaba que Sasuke enfrentara a su madre, al igual que quería un semi enfrentamiento por parte de Itachi, para mi él siempre será el hermano mayor que guía a su hermano y quiere llevarlo por buen camino, le da sermones, lo educa, lo protegerá si es necesario, pero nunca justificará sus acciones incorrectas, así es como yo lo veo (?) xD Y no podía dejar de poner a Takeshi, aunque solo fuera nombrarlo, debía ponerlo en contra del Bastardo Uchiha._

_Y...ya me callo, trataré de actualizar cuando me venga la inspiración otra vez, aunque más o menos sé cómo estructurar el siguiente capítulo, no prometo nada, porque mientras lo escribo puede variar, y por eso este me costó un poco más. En realidad no pensaba tampoco poner lo de la mordida...pero bueh, debía darle un empujón a la pareja, porque sino hay mucho drama y cuándo se me van acercar esos dos? xD_

_Nos leemos ^^ _


	10. ¡Te odio!

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Es un AU (Universo Alterno). Alguna palabra obscena.

* * *

**Amante de Sangre**

_**10.**__ ¡Te odio!_

Sakura se aburría. Desde que había comenzado a vivir en la mansión Uchiha ya no hacía las cosas en las que solía perder la mayor parte del día. Como salir a pasear con Ino, o sencillamente quedar para hablar de chorradas. Es más, no salía de esa maldita casa. De igual forma, a ella le encanta la medicina tradicional y Tsunade la estaba ayudando en el proceso, era algo así como su mentora, y no era por fardar, pero no se le daba nada mal. De hecho, ella pensaba dedicarse en ello profesionalmente, pero con su traslado repentino todo su mundo se vino abajo, y aunque tuviera sus libros y demás cachivaches -como los llamaba su rubia amiga- no podía avanzar mucho en el proceso.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, ser amante de sangre no incluía que fuera una esclava de su dueño ni que perdiera su vida. Implicaba acudir a su señor cuando fuera llamada, nada más. Pero, Sakura se dio cuenta de que durante todo aquel tiempo, aún tenía la estúpida ilusión de que todo volviera a la normalidad y que el ser la amante de sangre de Sasuke fuera un sueño. Por ello nunca planteó la idea de volver a las clases con Tsunade o si quiera regresar a sus rutinas diarias de hacer lo que le saliera de las narices.

Pero mientras miraba por la ventaba, apoyada en el alfeizar de la misma, se dio cuenta de que llevaba ya más de un mes viviendo allí y lo único que había variado era su residencia y sus rutinas, de resto su relación con Sasuke era un tira y afloja constante: o no se hablaban o simplemente él trataba de domarla y ella se resistía.

Al menos, Mikoto no la había vuelto a molestar con sus palabras hirientes, y si le dirigía la palabra era por pura cortesía, se dijo. La señora Uchiha fingía que todo iba bien, quizás hasta se mentía a sí misma diciéndose que Sakura no era más que una empleada o algún mueble barato que no iba con la decoración, y lo único que delataba su irritación ante su presencia era su mirada ónix furiosa. Pero su lengua filosa estaba bien metida dentro de su boca.

Y la pelirrosa sabía, tan bien como los siempre espectadores Fugaku e Itachi, que Sasuke era el responsable de eso. Era evidente por las miradas retadoras que se lanzaban madre e hijo. Podría haberse llegado a sentir culpable de que una madre amorosa como Mikoto peleara con su adorado hijo menor por su causa, sino fuera por el pequeñísimo detalle de que en primer lugar toda la culpa era de la terquería de Sasuke. Y el caso era que no sabía qué mierda hacía ella en esa casa. Como también estaba dispuesta afirmar que ninguno de los demás miembros de la familia, exceptuando al pequeño Uchiha, lo sabía.

Sasuke solo había bebido de ella una vez, aquel día que fue a buscarla a casa de sus padres. No parecía estar interesado en el sexo con ella -y no es que eso le molestara- aunque sus ojos intensos la devoraran en ciertos momentos cuando estaban asolas, y preferiblemente discutiendo por cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera. Y por lo poco que había visto de él, dado su poca predisposición para hablar y compartir con los demás, no era el típico aristócrata que iba luciendo sus pertenencias ante los demás. Tampoco era necesario. Todo el mundo sabía quién era y cuánto poder tenía. Si tenía alguna reunión de trabajo no necesitaba valerse de su preciosa amante de sangre para hacer ver su buen gusto y distraer a los posibles clientes. Sakura solo estaba de adorno en la mansión Uchiha, ella era la prueba viviente de la cabezonería de Sasuke Uchiha, nada más y nada menos.

La chica suspiró con resignación, hacía un lindo día de sol y sin nubes y ella estaba encerrada, deseando salir. Recordó con cierta ironía que cuando vivía en su casa, a veces hacía igual buen tiempo y ella rechazaba salir solo por encerrarse en su laboratorio de plantas y experimentar antídotos. Ino y su madre solían regañarla mucho por esa actitud.

La vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón la sacó de sus pensamientos melancólicos. Un mensaje de texto. Remitente: Sasori. Sakura sonrió. El pelirrojo resultó ser bastante agradable. Venía mucho por la casa a ver a Itachi y siempre se detenía a charlar con ella. También era el causante de muchas peleas con Sasuke. Al parecer, uno de los muchos otros defectos de Uchiha, es que era posesivo.

"_Hola, ¿cómo estás? Hace un día perfecto, yo tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi abuela y tú podrías ayudarme ¿te apetece? "_

¿Estaba de broma? Claro que le apetecía, además, mierda se sentía muy a gusto con Sasori, pero sabía que si salía con él y no le decía nada a Sasuke se molestaría. En otras circunstancias le hubiera dado lo mismo, ella no era propiedad de nadie, él vivía enojado la mayor parte del tiempo y salir con Sasori no implicaba Sakura estaba harta de vivir encerrada, y quería ponerle fin a eso. Hablaría con Sasuke para informarle de que empezaría de nuevo con sus rutinas habituales, como acudir a las clases de Tsunade o visitar a Ino, y lo necesitaba del mejor humor posible, dentro de su acostumbrada cara de estreñido. No quería darle motivos para iniciar una pelea y luego la obligara a quedarse en casa, movido por la rabia. Sasuke era orgulloso y le jodía que pasaran sobre él.

"_Hoy no puedo, tengo algo que solucionar. Lo siento, Sasori."_

Le respondió y a los pocos segundos recibió una respuesta.

"_No importa, si cambias de idea, avísame. Te estaré esperando."_

Siempre tan enigmático y confiado, se dijo Sakura.

La pelirrosa salió de su habitación y marchó por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca. Sasuke no estaba en casa, sino en el Hotel, pero Itachi sí, y pensaba pedirle la dirección del mismo y un poco de ayuda para que cuando fuera a ver a su hermano, la dejaran pasar y no tuviera que pelear con los empleados. A veces no entendía por qué si Itachi era el hermano mayor y legitimo heredero, era Sasuke el que parecía pasar más tiempo en el negocio familiar. Pero bueno, eso a ella no le concernía.

Tocó dos veces y entró sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa. No tuvo en cuenta que la biblioteca podría haber estado ocupada por Fugaku o Mikoto, porque el padre salió esa mañana a saludar a unos amigos, Minato y Hiashi, por lo que escuchó. Y la señora Uchiha no solía entrar en la biblioteca, para ella ese era el terreno de los hombres de la casa, e incluso, como si fuera a propósito, la decoración era varonil y oscura, diferente al resto. Además, ella tenía su propia colección de libros.

Como supuso Itachi estaba detrás del gran escritorio ocupado por papeles ordenados y libros de cuentas gigantes, mientras leía algún libro ético o filosófico. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha alzó una ceja con su llegada, no esperándola, y cerró el tomo, marcando la página.

–Siento molestarte, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

Sakura ya no se sentía tan incómoda en la presencia de los Uchiha, tenerlos a todos juntos en la misma mesa era estresante, y o te acostumbrabas rápido a sus miradas fijas y certeras, o te empequeñecías tanto que acababas siendo un punto diminuto dentro de su espacio. Y si bien Fugaku era un hombre serio e intimidante, y su esposa parecía más simpática, ella prefería mil veces estar a solas en una sala con el señor Uchiha. Él parecía ser el tipo de persona que si no lo jodías, no te jodía. Mikoto podía llegar a ser mucho más aterradora y peligrosa porque nunca sabías por dónde te iba a atacar. Y por su parte, Itachi era el más amable y quizás ligeramente más expresivo, y compartían la afición de molestar a Sasuke. Aunque, tampoco tuvo mucha oportunidad de conocer la verdadera cara del hermano mayor. Sakura tenía la impresión de que solo conocía de Itachi lo que él deseaba que conociera.

– ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

–Necesito que me des la dirección del Hotel y me ayudes a poder llegar hasta el despacho de Sasuke sin tener que lidiar con nadie. –Itachi la observó con meditación. –Tengo que hablar con él.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza y tomó el teléfono.

* * *

Sakura se quedó con la boca literalmente abierta al entrar dentro del gran edificio que era el Hotel de la familia Uchiha, bueno, uno de tantos, se recordó. Era puro glamur y lujo, con un estilo muy sofisticado de techos altos y colores claros en las paredes y muy luminoso. Grandes ventanales limpios por donde entraba la claridad, hermosas lámparas de araña y enormes espejos que se encontraban en lugares específicos para darle un habiente alegre sin sobrecargarlo. Realmente era impresionante.

Haruno mientras caminaba con pasos lentos y observando a todas direcciones, se obligó a sí misma a mantener la compostura y a no lucir tan evidente ante tanto lujo, parecía una turista o una muerta de hambre que no había visto nada relucir en su vida. Y al parecer, por la mirada que le echó el recepcionista, con esa ceja gruesa alzada demasiado alto y sus ojos escépticos y quisquillosos, supo que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo de ella.

–Vengo a ver al señor Uchiha...

– ¿Tiene cita? –cortó de inmediato el hombre de forma maleducada.

–Algo así. Soy Sakura Haruno, creo que Itachi Uchiha llamó hace un rato informando de que vendría a ver a su hermano. –le contestó con el mismo tono, observándolo como si fuera una hormiga, en la que se convirtió al oír sus palabras. El tipo se había quedado mudo y blanco como una carta.

– ¿Usted es la aman...?

–Creo que no es necesario que pregunte eso, es evidente ¿no? –lo detuvo Sakura, de cierta forma le irritaba ser denominada por todo el mundo como "la amante de sangre de..." Tenía nombre, joder. Además, el hotel estaba lleno de humanos, no necesitaba que oídos indiscretos escucharan sobre su suerte y hablaran sin saber sobre ella. Los vampiros al menos entenderían que era el término. Los humanos solo escucharían la palabra amante y supondrían que a Sasuke estaba casado y le gustaban cosas raras en la cama. – ¿Me puede indicar a dónde ir?

–Tome el ascensor y vaya hasta la última planta, señorita.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió hasta el lugar indicado con el fino dedo del recepcionista estúpido. Esperó pacientemente el gigantesco ascensor, y casi pensó con ironía que todo en ese puñetero Hotel era demasiado grande, pero en este caso lo agradecía. No le gustaban los cubículos cerrados, y mucho menos si se movían de arriba abajo por un estrecho pasadizo por cuerdas y que si se caía por algún fallo desde la última planta de ese edificio de quince, ella acabaría aplastada. Aunque eso era preferible a estar encerrada durante un tiempo indeterminado entre medio del Hotel sin saber si morirás por aplastamiento o de un maldito infarto.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, Sakura salió rápidamente del ascensor logrando que el botones la mirara con una sonrisa comprensiva y un viejo que entraba la observara como si fuera un bicho raro. Ella los ignoró a ambos, estaba agradecida de haber salido de esa mierda de cosa viva. Realmente, aunque fuera grande, le agobiaba eso de detenerse en cada planta, recoger gente y seguir subiendo. Hubiera tomado las escaleras si no hubiese tenido que ir tan arriba y no pudiera esperar por hablar con Sasuke -aparte de que, joder, siendo sincera, era una putada subir quince pisos andando.- Pero, cuanto antes tuvieran esa discusión, mejor. No sabía cómo se tomaría él su decisión, pero ella quería dejar claro que no le estaba pidiendo permiso, sino informándole. Le gustara o no.

La que supuso sería la secretaria, una pelirroja de gafas, se percató de su presencia y al no identificarla, tomó la agenda en una mano y se levantó de su asiento.

–Buenos días ¿puedo ayudarla?

–Vengo a ver a Sasuke.

–El señor Uchiha –y pareció resaltar las palabras, como si le pareciera mal que ella lo nombrara por su nombre de pila. –Está muy ocupado ahora mismo. ¿Tiene usted cita?

Joder, ¿por qué todos le hacían esa maldita pregunta? ¿Sasuke era tan importante? Sabía que tenía dinero, que prácticamente dirigía él este hotel y que obviamente mucha gente estaba interesada en hacer negocios con él, ¿pero de verdad era necesaria toda esta pantomima? Sakura sentía que había ido al médico en un fuera de hora.

–Itachi llamó informando de que vendría. –respondió con cierto hastío.

Karin, según la placa de su uniforme, frunció el ceño, miró la agenda con atención y nuevamente la observó, como si no se creyera lo que veía, o algo así.

– ¿Sakura Haruno?

–La misma.

La pelirroja no sabía que decir, y Sakura supuso que no se esperaba que una mujer como ella fuera la amante de sangre de Sasuke, quizás porque sabía lo exigente que era su madre, se dijo. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad ella era tan vulgar como para que la gente pusiera esa cara cada vez que la reconocían. No entendía por qué mierda le daban tanto valor, es decir, no se había casado con ella, solo era una amante, una mujer que tirabas cuando te cansaras, no era necesario ser tan sumamente exigentes, por muy asquerosamente pura que fuera su sangre seguía siendo un maldito hombre, por dios.

– ¿Me dejas entrar ya? –preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Karin pareció reaccionar, tomando el teléfono.

–Señor, Sakura Haruno está aquí.

Sakura no dio tiempo a que Sasuke diera algún tipo de respuesta, antes de que la misma Karin terminara su frase, ella ya había abierto la puerta. Uchiha la observó con ojos entrecerrados desde detrás de la mesa de roble.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tengo que hablar contigo.

Ella cerró la puerta, opacando los gritos de Karin, casi estrellándole la puerta en la punta de la nariz, y se colocó las manos detrás de la espalda con cierto aire inocente. Sasuke solo la observó, estirándose hacia atrás en su silla, preguntándose el motivo de su visita.

–Hmp. ¿Y no podías esperar hasta que llegara a casa?

–No, porque a veces regresas muy tarde, otras te encierras en tu habitación y muchas veces tu cara de estreñido viene más acentuada de lo normal. –contestó de manera distraída, paseándose por el gran despacho de moqueta azul.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, pero decidió ignorar el insulto de la muchacha, por ahora. De momento, le interesaba más saber qué diablos había pasado para que ella fuera a verlo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Viniste a pasearte o hablar? Ve al grano, Sakura. –le dijo con cierta molestia.

Odiaba cuando la gente era dispersa, como también odiaba que primero soltaran toda clase de estupideces que no tenían nada que ver con el tema, pero que ellos denominaban cortesía. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Ella chasqueó la lengua por la poca paciencia de Sasuke y se sentó delante de su escritorio, cruzando las piernas. Durante un minuto permaneció en silencio, evaluando sus palabras, cómo soltarlo. Al final, optó por soltarlo nada más, sin anestesia o divagaciones, directa. Era más fácil y más rápido.

–A partir de mañana voy a regresar a mis clases de medicina con Tsunade, como también dejaré de permanecer en tu casa. Estoy francamente aburrida. Antes de que me tomaras como amante de sangre yo tenía una vida y solía hacer lo que me daba la gana, y no permitiré que tú sigas mandando sobre mi o en la forma en la que dispongo de mi tiempo. –tomó aire, deteniendo sus ojos jades en el rostro de hombre, dándose cuenta de que no hubo ningún tipo de cambio en su expresión, parecía impasible y frío, como de costumbre. –Tú normalmente no estás en casa y no te afecta en absoluto el que yo salga en las mañanas o por la tarde. Al fin y al cabo, tienes lo que querías, vivo en tu casa aunque eso le moleste a tu familia.

Se hizo un silencio que a Sakura le resultó incómodo. Sasuke seguía sin cambiar su posición o sin hacer amago de decir algo. Oh, pero sus ojos. Los ónixs la miraban tan intensamente que ella creía que si permanecían así por más tiempo iba a desaparecer. Podía haberse acostumbrado a ser el bicho raro dentro de la familia Uchiha y a sus miradas hostiles o indiferentes, pero la mirada aguda de Sasuke era diferente, única entre ellos y malditamente incómoda, joder. Pareciera que lanzara fuego ardiente por sus pupilas, y el hecho de que fuera tan poco expresivo no la ayudaba a predecir sus movimientos. Para ella Sasuke era un enigma. Nunca sabía qué pensaba.

–No.

El tono fue frío, sumamente frío, y un escalofrío alcanzó el cuerpo de Sakura, recorriéndole la columna. Sasuke seguía en la misma posición y con la misma expresión infalible e irreconocible, pero por debajo de la mesa, sus manos se aferraban a los reposabrazos con fuerza, con tanta, que creía que si seguía de esa manera los arrancaría de cuajo.

– ¿Qué? No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Sasuke, te informo.

–Eres mi amante de sangre y harás lo que yo diga, Sakura.

Sakura se levantó de golpe de la silla, tirándola hacia atrás con un ruido sordo.

–Ser tu amante de sangre no implica ser tu maldita esclava. ¡Me tienes encerrada en esa asquerosa casa bajo el mismo techo de personas que no me soportan! ¿Y para qué? Para gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres el señor de los tercos y que cuando tú hablas se cumple tu voluntad.

Él ignoró su último comentario certero. Las verdades ofenden y él se veía afectado por esta, pero no pensaba dejarlo translucir con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, Sasuke no dejaría que Sakura saliera fuera de su ala y volara libre. En su casa podía estar controlada, pero mientras estuviera fuera él no sabría qué cosas podría hacer o a quién podría visitar. Joder, aunque estuviera actuando como un puñetero carcelero, la idea de que Sakura saliera al mundo exterior y volviera a su anterior vida le aterraba o algo así, simplemente escapaba de su control.

–La única que se muestra reticente es mi madre, y ella ya no te molesta.

Sasuke permaneció sentado, aparentemente impasible, pero poco a poco perdiendo el control de su propia voz. Él creía que todo estaba resuelto después de su conversación con su madre, que Mikoto sería el único problema para la convivencia. Pero se equivocó, Sakura definitivamente no era como las demás jovencitas de sociedad, ella pensaba, y lo hacía de manera diferente a las demás. Tenía sus propias ideas y motivaciones y eso en parte era una de las cosas que lograba atraerlo de ella, como también era el causante de que él se alejara. Ella era tan terca como una mula, y él tampoco es que fuera la persona más dócil del planeta. ¿La combinación? Explosiva.

–Tú no lo entiendes. No sabes lo que es que te saquen de tu casa, que te quiten tu vida. ¡Yo no debo girar en torno a ti! ¡Maldita sea, no soy tuya!–gritó Sakura exasperada, con todas sus emociones contenidas a flor de piel.

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho, o mejor, gritado, a Sasuke que no era suya? No era un puñetero objeto, aunque la asquerosa sociedad vampírica se empeñara en encasillarla en ese lugar y él la mirara con ese jodido papel. Era una persona, sentía, pensaba por sí misma.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla esta vez, sus ojos oscuros como la noche clavados en los jades brillantes de Sakura.

– ¿Cual es el verdadero motivo para querer salir? ¿Para ir a revolcarte con Sasori? –fue incapaz de reprimirse por más tiempo.

Era consciente que el principal causante de las peleas era ese pelirrojo, el mismo que acudía a su casa con la excusa barata de ver a su hermano y que terminaba hablando con Sakura. Y le jodía, le jodía muchísimo que Sasori lograra su objetivo y le tocara las pelotas, pero no pudo evitarlo. La rabia se apoderó de su sangre, revolviéndosela, quemándole las venas a su paso y logrando que su cerebro no procesara sus palabras, solo las echara por la boca como fuego, y la imagen de ella y él juntos, besándose se recreara una y otra vez como una cinta rota. Sasuke tenía un gran problema de posesividad con Sakura.

–No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. –susurró la chica.

–Eres mía y harás lo que yo ordene. –finalizó, ignorándola.

Ese fue el detonante.

–Bastardo hijo de puta, no sabes cuánto te odio ¡Te odio! ¡Vete al inferno!–Chilló Sakura con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, negándose a soltarlas, negándose ante la idea de verse tan sumamente débil.–Y sí, es probable que vaya y me acueste con Sasori.

Y Sakura explotó en mil y un pedazos.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el chirrido de bisagras siendo maltratadas y el portazo final de la puerta del lujoso despacho de Sasuke cerrarse tras la pelirrosa, seguida de una maldición atroz soltada en un rugido ronco.

Karin supo en ese momento que su jefe estaba de mal humor y cuanto menos entrara ahí, más posibilidades tendría de que su cabeza siguiera donde estaba: arriba de sus hombros.

* * *

Esa mañana Sasori tuvo un presentimiento, uno bueno quería decir. Podría haberse amedrentado por la oferta rechazada de Sakura, pero sin embargo, pese a ver escrito en ese mensaje de texto un claro no, seguía pensando que hoy no todo estaría perdido, que hoy vería a la pelirrosa y que hoy quizás avanzarían.

Cuando recibió la llamada de una Sakura llorosa no supo si sentirse contento porque le tenía la confianza suficiente para recurrir a él o mal porque quizás lo usaba como paño de lágrimas. Decidió dejar que las cosas fluyeran y ella misma le diera una respuesta en base a cómo actuara. Además, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No le importaba demasiado ser su hombro para llorar.

Al verla en ese estado de lágrimas incontrolables, palabras inteligibles por los hipidos y mocos por doquier, le tendió un pañuelo, la llevó hasta un banquito alejado de la pequeña multitud y de ojos indiscretos que la observaban como si fuera un extraterrestre, y le dio palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo, tratando de que se tranquilizara para poder entender qué le había hecho el gilipollas de Sasuke. Porque claro, Sasori sabía que él era el culpable, era evidente.

A medida que ella dejaba de llorar y sus palabras se hacían más claras, le explicó su pelea, las palabras hirientes y la frustración de la chica por recuperar su vida. Sasori comprendió que Sasuke estaba celoso y que debía decirle a Itachi que le diera un par de clases sobre autocontrol y cómo tratar a las mujeres, porque era evidente que Uchiha no tenía ni puñetera idea.

Sakura comenzó a pedirle perdón por utilizar su nombre para molestar a Sasuke y él deseo que se callara, se maldijo una y mil veces y quiso romperle esa perfecta nariz que tenía a Sasuke, porque él si quería hacerle el amor. Pero no dijo nada, compuso su mejor sonrisa, le resto importancia al asunto y le acarició el pelo con cariño. Luego le compró un helado de chocolate como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que se le rompió una muñeca. Ella hizo un mohín gracioso, pero aceptó el dulce nada más verlo.

– ¿Esta bueno?

Ella hizo alguna especie de ruido de asentimiento y siguió comiendo su helado.

Sasori la vio comer en silencio, observando que sus ojos jades ya no estaban tan rojos por el llanto, aunque sí seguían heridos y opacados con ese deje de tristeza y decepción. Y joder, estaba completamente seguro de que ni la misma Sakura se daba cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que Sasuke no hubiera sido tan cabrón.

La chica quería recuperar su vida, pero al contrario de lo que el hermano pequeño de Itachi pudiera pensar, ella no le estaba dando de lado. Al contrario, durante todo ese tiempo en el que ni se planteó regresar a sus clases o simplemente a salir al exterior, ella se había estado negando a su destino, y por lo tanto negando al mismo Sasuke. La aceptación de la realidad era un paso hacia adelante y él lo había convertido en algo negativo, en vez de aprovecharlo y beneficiarse.

Sasori sabía que si Sasuke en vez de actuar como un bastardo egoísta hubiese sido tan racional como siempre demostraba en sus negocios, y hubiera aceptado la idea de que Sakura dispusiera de su tiempo, ella se habría acercado un poco más a él. En realidad, todo ese tiempo, y sin ser consciente de ello, estuvo buscando una excusa para poder decir que él era bueno, para confiar en él.

Sasuke era un completo gilipollas con la sensibilidad en el trasero, demasiado posesivo y no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo mucho que le importaba esa muchacha a la que tomó como amante de sangre, se dijo en un suspiro.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Sakura.

–No, no es nada. –ella no pareció convencerse. Sasori sonrió divertido, señalándole la cara. –Tienes una mancha aquí.

Ella quedó desconcertada y se llevó la mano con la servilleta a la boca, pero no logró quitarse la mancha de chocolate. Sasori meneó la cabeza y la apartó, tomando el mismo el pañuelo de papel y limpiándole el líquido. Muy por dentro, él sabía que eso le hubiera gustado hacerlo con la boca. Y tuvo que golpearse mentalmente para dejar de tener pensamientos libidinosos que incluían a una Sakura muy desnuda recubierta de chocolate.

– ¿Me ayudas entonces a comprar el regalo de mi abuela?

Sakura sonrió y a Sasori le hubiera gustado que esa sonrisa hubiese sido más amplia y más alegre, pero al menos se la dedicaba a él, solo a él, y eso ya era un comienzo.

* * *

Tanto Naruto como Suigetsu ignoraron la advertencia en forma de chillido de Karin de no molestar a Sasuke y entraron armando jaleo como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo en su despacho, ganándose una mirada helada por parte del dueño. No era la primera vez que lidiaban con el Uchiha en estado destructivo e ignoraron la amable invitación de Sasuke de irse a tomar por culo.

El rubio Namikaze hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de Fugaku, y mejor amigo de Sasuke desde su tierna niñez, se sentó en la silla enfrente al escritorio. Su corbata en vez de estar correctamente anudada en su cuello, estaba colocada en su cabeza, como si se creyera alguna especie de ninja estúpido, la camisa arrugada y por fuera del pantalón, y en general, el pelo del tipo era un desastre. Nadie entendía que ese espécimen de sonrisa tonta fuera hijo del correcto Minato, pero siendo una copia casi idéntica del mayor lo confirmaba.

Suigetsu por su lado, se apoyaba casualmente contra una estantería, cruzado de brazos, con su extraño pelo blanquecino cayéndole sobre la frente. Él tenía un aspecto más formal, pero que a la vez podías confundir con la de un chulo. El traje negro bien planchado, la camisa azul fuerte abierta por los tres primeros botones y las mangas de la camisa subidas enseñando bíceps. Sí, parecía un proxeneta en ocasiones, sobre todo por la sonrisa ladeada y libidinosa que normalmente embozaba, con sus dientes blancos, perfectos y afilados por fuera.

– ¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa, bastardo? –preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa y voz jovial.

Recibió un gruñido salvaje como respuesta y Suigetsu rodó los ojos con hastío.

–Pero que jodidamente elocuente eres, cabrón.

–Tks, váyanse al infierno.

– ¿Te has peleado otra vez con Sakura? ¿O quizás con tu madre, de verás?–tanteó el rubio.

Sasuke últimamente desde que había elegido a su amante de sangre tenía su humor más irascible y propenso al mal humor. Sobre todo cuando la chica le llevaba la contraria. En otro momento, Naruto hubiera pensado que fue un mal día para negociar, pero normalmente cuando eso pasaba -que eran pocas las veces- Sasuke canalizaba su frustración devolviéndole el golpe al tipo, buscaba la manera de seguir adelante sin él y lo acababa jodiendo. Era su manera de recuperar su orgullo y subir su ego.

Y por la cara de homicida de su amigo y sus aparentes deseos de querer saltar sobre el primer cabrón incauto que pasara y arrancarle la cabeza, no creía que esto tuviera nada que ver con el trabajo. Solo lo veía poner esa cara cuando peleaba en casa o tenía las manos atadas y no podía hacer nada. Su madre últimamente estaba muy callada, Fugaku desde que Sasuke hizo lo que él deseaba respeto a la empresa no le molestaba y el Consejo no había estado metiendo sus narices en los asuntos del Uchiha. La última opción y la más fiable, era Sakura y Naruto estaba dispuesto a apostar todo el ramen que tenía en su casa a que ella era la causante. Como también conocía a su amigo y sabía que él mismo había provocado esa situación.

Naruto intercambió una mirada con Suigetsu y este resopló. Sasuke era demasiado evidente y no estaba acostumbrado a tener problemas con las mujeres. No por lo menos de ese tipo de problemas.

– ¿Estúpido, qué has hecho?

–Hmp, nada.

– ¿Y tu careto de homicida se debe a...? –preguntó cansado Suigetsu.

–Sakura. –respondió por él Naruto ante el mutismo del moreno.

Sasuke solo gruñó al oír el nombre de su amante de sangre y eso fue la confirmación que esperaban ambos hombres. El rubio tenía razón.

–No podemos ayudarte si no nos cuentas lo qué pasó. –comentó el rubio.

–Tks, ¿a caso ahora ustedes dos son alguna especie de consejeros? –dijo Sasuke con desdén.

–A mi no me incluyas en toda esa mierda, no me interesan tus problemas. –resopló Suigetsu, cambiando su posición de un pie al otro. –Solo vine porque el idiota me obligó. – Naruto le sacó el dedo de en medio. –Y para saber si ya dejaste a tu amante para ir a por ella, la verdad no esperaba que la rosadita fuera tan gua...

Sasuke se movió tan rápido que a Suigetsu no le dio tiempo a nada, y tampoco se molestó en hacer caso de los gestos exagerados de Naruto desde el otro lado de la habitación. Su oración fue cortada por una mano en su garganta asfixiándolo y unos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre observándolo con deseos de muerte. El pobre idiota dijo las palabras inadecuadas.

–No te atrevas ni a fantasear con ella, bastardo, o te corto las pelotas en este mismo instante.–lo amenazó con tono lúgubre y bajo, totalmente mortal. Era una promesa.

Suigetsu tragó saliva y llevó su mano a la de Sasuke, sonriéndole apaciguadoramente.

–Oye, relájate, no es para que te pongas así.

–Sasuke, suéltalo. Él solo bromeaba ¿verdad? –dijo nerviosamente el rubio, acercándose a ambos e intentando intervenir antes de que su amigo cometiera una gran estupidez. Por muy idiota que fuera Suigetsu no le deseaba quedar castrado.

–Sí, joder, suéltame ya.

Mostrándose reticente, Sasuke soltó al hombre y Naruto lo jaló hacía atrás, llevándoselo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, colocándole una mano en el hombro y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

–No deberías de ser tan fácil de provocar, estúpido. –se burló, haciéndolo agacharse levemente, bajo su brazo por el cuello.

–Al parecer la rosadita le gusta, y cómo no, la chica est... –ante las miradas significativas provenientes de los otros dos, Suigetsu se cortó a sí mismo, tosiendo incómodo y arreglándose el cuello de la camisa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Al parecer él no aprendía la lección.

–En fin, ignorémosle, de verás. ¿Qué diablos te pasó, cabrón? –volvió a interrogarlo Naruto.

Sasuke gruñó una vez más y se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, soltándose con violencia contenida y mala gana. Caminó con pasos largos hacia el ventanal de su despacho y observó el movimiento y ajetreo de la ciudad bajo sus pies. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse el paradero de Sakura y si habría cumplido su promesa.

–Mierda. –maldijo en un susurro con dientes entrecerrados.

Odiaba a su puta imaginación. La jodida imagen de Sasori abrazando a Sakura no se iba de su mente y él tuvo deseos de estrellar su cabeza contra el maldito cristal y sacárselo a golpes. Aunque Sasuke sabía que por mucho dolor que recibiera, la imagen seguiría allí, atormentándolo. Lo único que conseguiría sería una marca rojiza en su frente que lo haría parecer más gilipollas de lo que ya era.

Naruto observó a su amigo con ojos entrecerrados, puede que él fuera algo lento en ciertas situaciones y que la mayoría de las veces fuera el último en pillar los chistes, pero conocía a ese bastardo y sabía que algo lo torturaba.

– ¿Qué tan malo fue lo que le dijiste, Sasuke? –él no lo miró. –Joder, Sasuke, habla de una puñetera vez.

Uchiha dudó, pero al final y como siempre, nunca podía permanecer demasiado estoico delante del rubio. Era demasiado persistente y por muy idiota que fuera, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo no iba bien. Y hoy algo no solo no iba bien sino que iba de culo.

– ¿Qué tu le dijiste qué? ¡Eres un bruto, bastardo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –se alteró Naruto al escuchar, con palabras simples, lo qué pasó anteriormente en ese despacho.

–Joder, no me gusta decir esto, pero el mono tiene razón ¿en qué pensabas? –añadió Suigetsu. –Fue como lanzarla con un lazo de cumpleaños a los brazos de otro.

Los ojos ónix centellearon en dirección al peliblanco, con el instinto asesino latiendo en ellos.

–No me mires así, solo digo en voz alta lo que tú mismo piensas. –se encogió de hombros. –Además, no sé por qué te molesta tanto. Comprendo que tu orgullo se vea afectado si ella está con otro hombre, pero lo que desencadenó todo esto fuiste tú mismo y tu posesividad sobre ella. La rosadita solo te pidió poder disfrutar de algo de tiempo para ella.

–El tiburón tiene razón, estúpido. Tú deberías de entender lo que es que alguien controle tu vida.

Y Naruto lo remató.

Sasuke se quedó con la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo. Antes de que los dos idiotas llegaran sabía que debería de haber controlado su lengua. No obstante, ahora, después de esas palabras finales del rubio, comprendió el punto: lo sacó todo de contexto y se dejó llevar por la rabia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo estaba actuando, solo se repetía una y otra vez que Sakura era suya y no podía permitir que hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

Mierda, Fugaku quería controlar toda su vida a su antojo, así como su madre y los miembros del consejo. Pretendía manejarlo como a una marioneta y ahora él pretendía hacer exactamente lo mismo con Sakura. Y quizás no eran tan diferentes, podían enfocar su forma de reaccionar de manera diferente, podían tener personalidades opuestas, pero ambos eran tercos y se oponían al control de otro sobre ellos. Sin embargo, pese a saber que hizo mal, su orgullo le impedía disculparse. Y de todos modos, aunque lo hiciera ¿quién le aseguraba que ella lo perdonaría? Al fin y al cabo, él aún no había perdonado a aquellos que lo mangonearon. Y si eran tan parecidos como opuestos... ¿Por qué iba hacerlo Sakura?

* * *

Nada más entrar por la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, Sakura sintió la intensa mirada de Sasuke clavada en ella, sin tan siquiera haberlo divisado. Giró su cuello hacía la izquierda de manera automática y se lo encontró allí, en el marco de la puerta del salón, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y rostro inexpresivo. Sus ojos tan negros como el carbón eran fríos como el mismo hielo y cuando se encontraron los suyos, se estremeció cual hoja de otoño a punto de caer.

Pero, pese a todo, levantó el mentón con orgullo e indignación. Sakura no pensaba rendirse, había sido humillada muchas veces, pero la gota que desbordó el vaso la vertió Sasuke y eso no lo perdonaría con tanta facilidad. No, se negaba. Con renovada fuerza, siguió un impulso nacido de su alma que le impulsó a llevar una mano en busca de la de Sasori, y la encontró. Grande, cálida, acogedora como él mismo.

Uchiha parecía querer echar fuego cuando vio el gesto y el pelirrojo sonrió tan cínico y autosuficiente, que si no llega a ser por la mano conciliadora de su hermano mayor en su hombro, se hubiera lanzado a romperle el cuello.

–Gracias por este día, Sakura.

–Lo repetiremos–le aseguró con una sonrisa.

–Por mi encantado. Será mejor que vayas a descansar.

Sakura se giró sobre sus talones, le dirigió una última mirada airada y rencorosa, cargada de todas sus emociones hacia Sasuke y subió por las escalaras sin mirar atrás.

– ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? –tono frío, casi mortal.

Sasori miró a Sasuke con fingido aburrimiento y desinterés, no sintiéndose afectado.

–Lo que tú no supiste hacer durante todo este tiempo.

Itachi presionó más fuerte el agarre en el hombro de su hermano menor, presintiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Realmente, no podía decir que esto no fuera divertido de ver, pero tampoco quería una pelea dentro de su casa. A Mikoto no le haría ni la pizca de gracia, por muy enojada que estuviera con Sasuke.

–Aléjate de ella.

– ¿Crees que tú estúpida amenaza me dará miedo? Yo no soy como todos esos idiotas que te besan el culo, Sasuke. No me alejaré de Sakura hasta que ella me diga que lo haga.

–Es mi amante de sangre.

– ¿Es lo único que sabes decir? ¿No tienes un argumento mejor que ese? –alzó una ceja, hablándole con desdén, burlándose de su mediocre argumentación. Sasuke apretó los dientes. No, no tenía mejores palabras para rebatir. –Sinceramente, me aburres. Eres como un niño siendo egoísta con sus juguetes. No juegas con ellos, pero no quieres que nadie los toque.

–Hmp ¿Comparas a Sakura con un juguete?

Sasori soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

–No trates de tergiversar mis palabras, Sasuke, eres tú el que ve a Sakura como un objeto que nadie más aparte de tú puedes tocar. Se lo has dejado bastante claro hoy.

–Jódete.

–No, Sasuke, jódete tú. Buenas noches, Itachi.

Desde lo alto de la sinuosa escalera una silenciosa espectadora observó toda la escena desde su inicio con ojos brillosos y expectantes. Mikoto Uchiha sonrió como hacía semanas no lo hacía y supo que el momento de actuar había llegado.

* * *

_Me costóooooooooooooooooooooo~ Mucho~ Pero acá está y no me gusta~ ¿raro no? xDDD _

_Sasuke es un bastardo malvado, pero sino esto no tiene emoción alguna, me gusta hacerlo sufrir xD Y Sasori es el príncipe rojo (? xDDD_

_Bueh, he estado tratando de actualizar durante toda la semana, con el capítulo iniciado y sin poder acabar, hoy por fin pude hacerlo. Siento el retraso, sé que soy súper lenta y lo lamento mucho, pero me cuestan los fics largos xD_

_Aparte del cap, ¿saben qué? *se oyen grillos* Lo diré igualmente, gané el segundo premio de un concurso de relatos originales en el que participé hace un mes o más xD Para mi es significativo porque nunca participé en un concurso de escritos, y jamás había ganado un premio xD Sé que no le interesa, pero me siento orgullosa y feliz y eso me animó a escribir este capítulo xD _

_Intentaré actualiza lo antes posible, mi meta es acabar este fic, de verdad no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar cuando ya las tengo publicadas y veo que a la gente le gusta y lo sigue, me parece poco formal xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


	11. El primer hijo

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Es un AU (Universo Alterno). Alguna palabra obscena.

* * *

**Amante de Sangre**

**_11._**_ El primer hijo._

Fugaku Uchiha nunca fue un hombre muy hablador, más que nada él observaba su alrededor, escuchaba algunas palabras salida por la boca de otros con coherencia y sí le resultaban interesantes correspondía con algún intercambio, asentimiento o ruidito de garganta, o en su caso, si eran chorradas sin sentido alguno, lo ignoraba con brusquedad y sin miramientos.

Cerrado, cabezota y directo. A la hora de negociar su actitud y talante era la misma y su perspicacia era conocida y reconocida. No era un hombre al que pudieras subestimar ni de bromear, sus ojos negros como el carbón, pequeños y tan parecidos a los de un gato, analizaban a los demás y con un simple vistazo te podías hacer una idea de cuan duro e inflexible resultaba tratar con él.

Nadie podía imaginarse que una persona como él pudiera soportar a una caprichosa y romántica Mikoto Uchiha, pero él no eligió a su esposa y, pese a que no le gustara ser ordenado, era por el bien del clan Uchiha, por el bien de la raza vampira pura por el que él tenía que casarse con una mujer que le garantizara que su descendencia tendría su magnífica sangre y genes. ¿Qué era una prima segunda? Bueh, todo queda en familia. Y no dijo nada, ni rechistó. Frunció el ceño, cerró la boca y aceptó casarse con ella. Fin.

Sin embargo, absolutamente nadie pudo predecir que con el tiempo, Fugaku aprendió a querer a su manera a su esposa. Mikoto era ante todo particular, una mujer con carácter detrás de una sonrisa bella y un rostro hermoso. Nunca fue valorada lo suficiente y fue tratada como a una joya que se cuida, se pule y se vende. Fugaku sabe escuchar, aunque no siempre tome en cuenta tu opinión, y por eso, supo ver en ella lo que nadie más veía: inteligencia, terquedad y decisión.

Mikoto no peleaba con los puños, sino con la dialéctica. Las palabras eran venenosas, sobre todo si las enmascaras detrás de sutilezas, sonrisas y cortesías. Dañinas como el peor de los venenos. Y Uchiha la encontró como un arma letal convertida en mujer.

Como el patriarca de los Uchiha, él tomó sus responsabilidades bajo sus hombros, al igual que supo, que así como él heredó el cargo de líder de los vampiros, que durante generaciones, se le concedió dicho honor a su clan, más tarde, cuando el momento llegara, sería uno de sus hijos el que se haría cargo de tal tan privilegio.

Fugaku nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y para nadie, pero sintió terror cuando se enteró de que Mikoto estaba esperando a su primer hijo, pero calló, colocó una mueca de orgullo en sus labios y fingió leer el periódico. Tuvo miedo de perder a su esposa en el parto, de que su hijo naciera débil y falleciera. Fueron muchos sus pensamientos, pero la alegría y calidez que sintió cuando tuvo a su hijo en brazos fue su bálsamo.

El primer hijo siempre es especial. Y Fugaku, nunca fue hombre que creyera en presentimientos, pero mientras sostuvo contra su pecho al pequeño bebé de piel rojiza, él tuvo ese sentimiento de que ese niño sería un gran hombre en un futuro. Y el señor Uchiha sí creía en su instinto.

Quizás por eso, el nacimiento de Sasuke y sus consecuencias no fueron bien tomadas por él.

Fugaku sabía lo que significaba ser tres hermanos y pelear con tu propia sangre por un puesto al que ni siquiera sabes por qué aspiras, y que deseas por el mero hecho de recibir reconocimiento por parte de tus padres y clan. Olvidar que alguna vez te han mirado con desprecio.

Mikoto se quedó embarazada por segunda vez y Fugaku rezó en silencio y a solas porque ese bebé fuera una niña, una hermosa y preciosa niña igual a su esposa. Las mujeres no podían optar a una posición de líder -a no ser que no tuviera hermanos varones- y aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo tratar a una hija, Fugaku no deseaba que sus hijos pelearan.

Sin embargo, los genes fueron en su contra y nació Sasuke. Lo único que sí fue cumplido fue el parecido con Mikoto.

Los vampiros son una raza muy antigua, cargada de leyendas, mitos y poderío, pero nunca se habló de quién les manda, quién les exige ciertas normas, quién puede dominarlos. Los describen como seres solitarios, bebedores de sangre inmortales que seducen muchachas para matarlas lentamente, mientras les roban su aliento de vida para obtenerlo ellos. Fugaku siempre chasqueó la lengua ante las historias de los humanos y rodó los ojos ante tanta impertinencia. No sabían nada. Nada. ¿Drácula? Un bebé llorón.

Su raza tenía normas. La sociedad avanzó, la tecnología se instaló dentro de los medios de cada vampiro, pero su manera de ver a los demás y de regir las clases sociales seguía siendo tan antigua como su viejo trasero inmortal. Cambiar las mentalidades de las personas era difícil, él lo sabía por experiencia propia, tan bien como sabía que los vampiros no veían factible cambiar un sistema que se había regido por siglos.

Itachi era el primogénito, el que cargaría con todo el poder de un rey, o eso es lo que se esperaba de un bebé que el único pecado cometido fue nacer y no tener más hermanos antes de él. Pero el oráculo, el destino y antiguas leyes no estuvieron de acuerdo.

A Fugaku todavía se le hiela la sangre cuando recuerda aquel día, porque todo era sencillo, muy sencillo. Su primogénito era un varón, por lo que sería el líder y sería criado para ser un líder. Correría peligro, sin duda. Habrían conspiraciones para poder tener el lugar del chiquillo, pero Itachi, solo sería la figura portadora del poder, no el verdadero rey. Fácil.

Eso era lo que él quería. Hasta el nacimiento de su segundo hijo varón.

El señor Uchiha nunca creyó en leyendas, magia negra o cuentos fantásticos, sí, bueno, él era un ser que no debería existir, lo admitía, pero eso era si lo mirabas desde los ojos de un humano. Para él todos esos mitos de viejas que corrían de boca en boca y que daban explicación a cosas absurdas, eran mentira. Sin embargo, el oráculo y el Consejo de ancianos no estaban de acuerdo, y se lo dejaron muy claro la noche que Sasuke nació.

Llovía, recuerda que llovía a cantaros, una tormenta de verano. Las nubes negras encapotaron el cielo y los truenos y relámpagos cruzaron el firmamento anunciando la llegada de un nuevo vampiro.

Había una profecía. La profecía de la reencarnación del sumo rey. Los líderes de la raza que habían existido hasta el momento, incluido el abuelo, padre y el mismo Fugaku, eran solo eso, figuras que representaban a un rey, pero el original y verdadero padre de los vampiros murió. Murió por traición y avaricia.

Él siempre rodó los ojos ante dicho cuento por la incoherencia del mismo, pero la noche en la que volvió a escuchar el relato, el mismo día que Mikoto dio a luz a su segundo hijo, no pudo hacerle tal desprecio y sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

El padre de los vampiros lo sacrificó todo por su raza, para crearla y darle un nombre, unas reglas, unas virtudes y unos defectos, él es el símbolo de sangre pura y poder de los chupadores de sangre. Y ese sumo rey fue respetado por su gente, hasta que fue destronado. Destronado por sus mismos genes. Se le arrebató el alma con magia negra y se quemó su cuerpo. Un nuevo rey se alzó victorioso como rey, mientras debajo de su trono, encerrado dentro de una cajita se encontraba el alma vengativa del padre de los vampiros.

Por supuesto, eso era una leyenda, porque todos necesitamos algo en qué creer y un motivo para estar en el mundo. La versión más oficial y realista dice que de alguna manera los Uchiha llegaron al poder por ser uno de los clanes con la sangre más pura y más antiguo dentro de los vampiros, y por eso se les concedió el honor y privilegio de ostentar al cargo de líder. Sangres puras.

Itachi iba a ser el representante, no solo de su familia, sino de todos los vampiros. Y como siempre, muchos eran los que no estaban de acuerdo con el liderazgo de los Uchiha permanente, como si los demás clanes de tantos siglos tras su espalda no fueran nobles. Pero según varios estudios, los Uchiha eran los que tenían antepasados más cercanos a la creación de la raza, y estaban en todo su derecho de ser ellos los líderes.

Con el nacimiento de Sasuke, otro hijo varón, no importaba la opinión de Fugaku o su fe en las capacidades que su pequeño niño de cinco años hubiera mostrado, la tradición decía que debían pelear por el puesto de líder cuando llegara el momento de sustituir a su padre.

Sin embargo, el oráculo había anunciado desde tiempos remotos el nacimiento del sumo rey, la reencarnación del antiguo padre en un nuevo vampiro, con un nuevo cuerpo, pero con la misma alma, esa que una vez estuvo cautiva. Y esa noche del veintitrés de Julio, la profecía volvió a recitarse después de siglos sin escucharla, y Sasuke quedó marcado. En todo el sentido de la palabra. El pequeño bebé nació con un dibujo de tres aspas en su nuca. Imborrable, recordatorio de su destino.

Cada vez que un nuevo bebé Uchiha llegaba al mundo se le enseñaba a los antepasados, se le pedía una bendición a los más ancianos y solo por ser el hijo directo de un líder pasaba a ser el candidato oficial. Sasuke no fue un candidato, sino el Príncipe, el heredero, el futuro sumo rey de la raza.

– ¡No! ¡Mi hijo no es ningún príncipe!

–Mi señora, no desprecie al oráculo, no desprecie a nuestros antepasados, nuestros sabios que todo lo saben.

– ¡Sabios mi trasero! ¡Ellos no saben nada! ¡Esas momias no tienen cerebro! ¡Mi hijo no es un rey! ¡Es solo un bebé!

Mikoto nunca aceptó nada. Y esa fue la primera vez que la vio fuera de sí y diciendo malas palabras. Si bien, tener como hijo al elegido para ser el sumo rey de la raza podía ser un gran honor, para ellos fue una maldición. Ser el rey significaba que su vida siempre estaría en juego. Además, nadie sabía con exactitud qué pasaría cuando Sasuke ascendiera al trono y reclamara su lugar. Nadie, ni siquiera esa panda de viejos excéntricos. Y el oráculo lanzaba la piedra, pero escondía la mano.

A partir de ese día, Itachi dejó de ser una apuesta segura para la candidatura y Sasuke fue examinado con ojos de lince.

Fugaku se centró en su hijo mayor, fingiendo que nada pasaba, que él sería la apuesta segura para ser el patriarca y el líder vampiro, cuando en realidad todos los cercanos a la familia, todos los vampiros puros, comenzaron a notar que el pequeño bebé Uchiha despedía un brillo especial que no tenía Itachi. Nadie dijo nada directamente, susurraban entre sí y llegaban solos a sus propias conjeturas y teorías, intuyendo que había gato encerrado.

Mikoto, una madre amorosa y preocupada, nunca se despreocupó de su hijo mayor, pero siempre centró más su atención en Sasuke. Nerviosa, paranoica, aterrada. La señora Uchiha calma, de sonrisa cínica y ojos sagaces entraba en pánico en todo a lo que Sasuke se refería, temerosa de que un día, su pequeño bebé desapareciera de su cuna y nunca más lo volviera a ver.

Porque claro, ellos no eran los únicos que sabían el destino marcado de su hijo. Los Ancianos y los líderes de los demás clanes más antiguos y respetados lo sabían y si bien, Fugaku tenía amistad con algunos, siendo dos de ellos sus mejores amigos, también sabía que la avaricia y la envidia llenaban el saco y los hacían explotar. Incluso, dentro de su familia, los celos eran evidentes.

Fugaku siempre fue exigente a la hora de criar a sus hijos, pero Sasuke fue el más perjudicado. Itachi tenía talento, Sasuke se esforzaba. El señor Uchiha reconocía que tenía cierta predilección por su primogénito, admitía que no le cayó bien la profecía puesta sobre los hombros de su pequeño Uchiha, pero quería a sus dos hijos.

Con Sasuke fue más duro e inflexible, a él le pedía más, discutía más y lo retaba continuamente para un mejor resultado. Lo comparaba con Itachi y lo hería, pero lo hacía más fuerte, porque ese era el método del terco chiquillo. El orgullo lo hacía querer superarse a sí mismo, no poder alcanzar las expectativas de su padre lo humillaba y le dolía y por eso buscaba su reconocimiento a través del esfuerzo. Quería controlarlo y mantenerlo bajo su manto para que no fuera atacado por otros, pero Sasuke no pensaba igual que su padre y le jodía ser ordenado. Era tan parecido a Mikoto.

Fugaku sabía que todo no era por el bien de Sasuke, sino que el patriarca Uchiha estaba herido porque Itachi fue rechazado y él quería probar qué tan hábil era Sasuke, qué podía ofrecer ese niño que no tuviera el genio primogénito para ser elegido, sin ver siquiera sus habilidades, como un Príncipe.

Sí, el primer hijo siempre es especial.

Sin embargo, el matrimonio Uchiha creó una red de mentiras, ocultando a sus hijos el destino de Sasuke, explicando con palabras bonitas que las tres aspas de su nuca era una simple marca de nacimiento, y basando su educación en que ambos tendrían que pelear por el puesto de patriarca y líder. Per-fec-to.

Fugaku sabía que Itachi no le creía desde que tenía diez años, como también, dudaba que Sasuke no sospechara que algo no iba bien con él. Pero si algo había aprendido el señor Uchiha de sus hijos era que no importara cuán bueno fuera Itachi o cuánto le dijera que era un prodigio, el hermano mayor siempre cuidaría del pequeño, estando dispuesto a dar su vida a cambio de la suya propia por él. Como también, comprendió que Sasuke es demasiado obstinado y orgulloso para admitir la derrota y que siempre está en busca de la superación. Y aun así, Fugaku sabe que si Sasuke peleara contra Itachi, el hermano pequeño nunca ganaría. No al menos con su poder actual. No sin crecer.

– ¡Fugaku! Tan puntual como siempre.

Minato lo saludó con una sonrisa simpática y tranquila, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro.

–Hmp. –ese fue su corto saludo.

El representante de la familia Namikaze se encogió de hombros por la poca habladuría típica de Fugaku y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hiashi Hyuga cuando se les unió. El rubio no pudo evitar acordarse de las palabras mordaces de su esposa a contemplar el gesto fruncido de su amigo Hiashi _"Parece que tiene un palo metido por el culo, Minato, de veras",_ y no pudo evitar sonreír sin razón aparente, mientras sus dos acompañantes lo observaban pensando que su salud metal se había visto gravemente afectada por su loca esposa.

–Hiashi ¿cómo va el entrenamiento de tus hijas?

Fugaku a veces no sabía si envidiar a Hiashi o no. Nunca tuvo un varón, sino dos preciosas hijas. La primogénita era el símbolo de delicadeza y dulzura, la menor fuerza y coraje. Y al contrario de él, que apostaba por su hijo mayor, Hiashi depositaba cada esfuerzo en su hija menor, Hanabi. Sin embargo, si bien ambos hombres se parecían en cuanto a carácter orgulloso y poco hablador, la táctica de comparación entre hermanos no funcionaba como debía ser entre las hermanas Hyuga. Hinata era tímida y si bien, Sasuke se hacía fuerte con cada humillación, la chica perdía su autoestima. Y Hiashi se negaba a cambiar su método, porque seamos francos, él no conocía otro.

Mikoto, en cambio, veía perfecta a Hinata para Sasuke, por el mero hecho de ser tan delicada y dócil. Fugaku lo encontraba una terrible ironía, dado que su esposa no era ni la mitad de sumisa que era la Hyuga, y no podía evitar pensar si Mikoto no encontraba perfecta a Hinata para ella como suegra.

–Como siempre, Hanabi demuestra ser una digna Hyuga. –gruñó el hombre con palabras secas.

Pero, porque siempre estaba el _pero_, tan mortal y aterrador.

Hiashi podía ver a Hanabi como digna sucesora, pero el vampiro no podía evitar ver más en ella su sexo que su talento. Y se mostraba totalmente enojado ante el hecho de que su sobrino Neji fuera considerado el verdadero genio de los Hyuga y no ninguna de sus hijas. Nadie se atrevería a decir tal blasfemia delante del líder del clan, por supuesto, querían vivir y conservar sus pelotas en su lugar, pero él sabía tan bien como los demás, que eso era lo que todos pensaban, incluido él.

– ¿Y tú cómo vas con Naruto? –cambio de tema, Fugaku, percibiendo la hostilidad de Hiashi.

Minato se rascó la nuca.

–Naruto es un chico listo con mucho potencial, pero a veces se distrae con demasiada facilidad.

–Se parece demasiado a su madre en cuanto a intelecto. –terminó la frase Fugaku con la mayor sinceridad del mundo y no sin cierto toque agrio, demostrando su relación no-tan-simpática con Kushina.

–Cuidadito de lo que dices de mi o sobre mi hijo, vampestreñido.

Él gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Vampestreñido?

–Tan superior qué dices ser y tanto que criticas mi intelecto ¿y no sabes qué quiero decir? –alzó las cejas con altanería. –Abreviatura de vampiro estreñido.

–Más que abreviatura parece una palabrota. –añadió cizaña Hiashi, porque se ve que él no sabía callarse a tiempo e igual le gustaba competir con Kushina.

–Y por este tipo de cosas cuestionamos tu salud mental e intelecto, Uzumaki. –terminó Fugaku con pedantería en cada palabra.

Kushina apretó los puños y Minato le tapó la boca, sujetándola por la cintura, antes de que comenzara a poner a parir a los dos hombres, incluyendo algún movimiento fluido que pondría en evidencia a cualquiera de los dos orgullosos líderes. Él nunca entendería por qué estos tres no podían simplemente llevarse bien, pero no podían, todo era una competición, todo era insultos, sarcasmos, burlas, nunca amabilidad y cuando lo eran, daban aun más miedo que cuando se peleaban.

–Señores, pasen a la sala y empecemos con la reunión

Uno de los miembros del consejo intervino, mirando con censura a la temperamental Kushina, razón por la que Minato la detuvo.

–Kushina, no les des tanta importancia. –Tsunade le guiñó un ojo a su esposa y ella se soltó de su agarre, soltando humo.

Se adelantó con la vampira rubia de coletas y grandes atributos. Tsunade era una de las vampiras sanadoras más reconocidas de toda la comunidad vampiríca. También se la conocía por su afición al alcohol, su poca tolerancia a este -pese a que los vampiros no se emborracharan con facilidad, Tsunade no resistía tanto como cualquier otro de su especie- y su adicción casi desenfrenada a las apuestas.

La mujer se conservaba aun joven pese a todos los años que cargaba a su espalda -joder, los vampiros conservaban su juventud durante años, sí, pero ella había pasado ese límite- y tenía muy mal carácter, poseyendo una fuerza brutal en su puño. Sí, la rubia era llamativa por sus dos buenas razones para observarla, pero no era toda apariencia la que hacía a Tsunade, heredera del clan Senju y además una de los tres sannin de la raza -vampiros con poderes únicos y extraordinarios capaz de traer a la vida una de las tres antiguas mascotas del sumo rey de los vampiros. En su caso, la babosa.- ella era mortal.

A Fugaku la sala de reunión del Consejo Vampírico siempre le dio escalofríos. Incluso él, que no era un entendido sobre moda o combinación de colores, encontraba todo el Palacete gris y sin vida. Los miembros del Consejo vivían como monjes dentro de la Fortaleza Antigua y según los rituales de antaño, allí esperaban la muerte, aunque el señor Uchiha no veía que esta llegara alguna vez a esos viejos. Por cruel que sonara, era cierto.

Los vampiros eran inmortales, sí, pero una cosa es tener una vida longeva y otra que no puedan morir. Ellos también morían, solo que no morían como los humanos. Son inmunes a enfermedades humanas y no son tan fáciles de asesinar. Sin embargo, las mujeres son más vulnerables en los partos, al igual que los bebés y los niños. Quizás por esto, los vampiros eran una sociedad tan machista y cerrada en cuanto al trato con la mujer, eran conscientes de que sin ella la especie no podía prosperar y en su afán por conservarla y protegerla del mal, la ven con una única función. O quizás eso solo sea una excusa patética para que el varón reine.

Además, existía una enfermedad que era como la peste en tiempos de época, la violeta, un nombre bonito para algo atroz. Manchas violetas aparecían en la piel, pequeñas, con formas distintas, mataban al vampiro en tres días, y si tenían suerte de superar tres días de fiebres, vómitos y alucinaciones, sería un milagro. Los niños no lo soportaban en la mayoría de sus casos. Pese a que ya no era tan común como lo fue en sus tiempos y la medicina vampírica avanzó favorablemente con la sociedad humana, aún le tenían miedo algún brote incontrolado de la violeta. Una vez uno está enfermo, se propaga con rapidez y por ello, los cuerpos se queman una vez fallece el vampiro. Sí, la violeta es mortal.

Igualmente, hay maneras de asesinar a un vampiro, mucho más personales que clavarle una estaca en el corazón. Fugaku todavía bufa ante las creencias humanas. Dicen que los vampiros son no muertos, pero aseguran que mueren con estacas de cutre madera en el corazón sin vida. Pero él sabía la realidad.

El cuerpo vampiro vive, respira, realiza sus funciones vitales y por supuesto, su corazón late. Las heridas superficiales cicatrizan con facilidad, por eso son longevos, su cuerpo se cura con rapidez a sí mismo, y por eso, si se rompen un hueso y no se lo colocan bien, el mismo proceso de curación de su organismo puede dejarte cojo o inútil. Desventajas. Daños colaterales, como él bien dice.

Las heridas en puntos vitales son sangrantes y peligrosas, si no se las atiende en un margen corto de tiempo y se le suministra al vampiro una dosis considerable de sangre rica, poderosa y pura, el individuo muere. Y esto solo es posible si el ataque solo rozó el órgano.

Por eso los vampiros no eran únicamente belleza o poderes superiores, eran una raza guerrera. Aprendían a luchar desde jóvenes, explotaban sus sentidos agudizados al máximo y su propia magia para realizar nuevas técnicas. El inútil que no sabe manejar su cuerpo nada más que para los bailes de fiestas elegantes era un completo idiota. Contra un humano con sus capacidades inaptas desde niño podría sobrevivir. Y eso si era inteligente. Porque los humanos no tienen nada en especial, pero el miedo es un gran combustible para hacer a las personas más fuertes y despiadadas. Pero si peleaba contra un vampiro, era obvio quién acabaría muerto.

Además, la sociedad vampírica pese a la magia que la rodeaba, igual que sus leyendas y mitos, había logrado perfeccionar con el paso de los siglos sus propias técnicas de supervivencia e investigar un poco más sobre su organismo. Y no todo era bueno. Como en todo, salían cosas buenas y cosas malas. Medicinas y venenos.

El final de la vida de un vampiro era incierta y no le podía poner un número exacto, pero dependiendo de cada individuo, en determinado momento de su vida, después de siglos, cuando tu vida está completa, envejecía y con el tiempo moría. Las leyendas aseguraban que el vampiro debía experimentar antes de morir la vejez, como una vez fue niño, para poder marchar en paz.

Fugaku no estaba seguro de nada de eso. A decir verdad, él no entendía bien muchas cosas. No creía en leyendas, se consideraba un excéntrico y solo daba por hecho que el mundo de los vampiros era así, porque era lo que él conocía y no buscaba más explicaciones. Fugaku aprendió a luchar y logró controlar su magia para poder crear bolas de fuego como el Uchiha que era, se casó y tuvo sus descendientes. Como padre quería que sus hijos fueran los mejores y le cabreó el hecho de no poder encontrar una razón para que Itachi y Sasuke no tuvieran que medir sus fuerzas. Eso derrumbó el pequeño mundo que él tenía creado en su mente. Sin necesidad de entrenamiento, esfuerzo, sudor o lágrimas, Sasuke se convirtió en el ser más poderoso y temido de los vampiros. Su padre se revolvería en su tumba.

–Fugaku ¿y tu esposa?

El Uchiha clavó sus ojos pequeños de felino en el hombre encapuchado del consejo. Lo identificó como Uno. Nunca entendió esa estupidez de cubrirse el rostro o ser llamados por números y no por sus nombres. Todos iban con las mismas ropas, todos cubrían su identidad a través de una tela. La única diferencia entre ellos era la voz y el espacio que ocupaban. _El consejo no es una persona, es una unidad_. Para reafirmar ese lema no se llamaban a sí mismos como individuos, y quizás por eso iban de uniforme.

–Se sentía indispuesta.

– ¿No le sentó muy bien la elección de Sasuke? –comentó otro de voz chillona, burlándose. Ese era el idiota del grupo, el sexto y último miembro del consejo, también el más joven.

Ellos eran los vampiros más antiguos y sabios de los vampiros, a medida que uno moría, entraba otro. Siempre eran seis y el primero era el más viejo y el sexto el más joven.

–Seis, deja tus impertinencias para otra ocasión. –lo regañó la voz de una mujer, Dos.

–Sin embargo, la elección de Sasuke no me parece la más acertada. –Ese fue Tres.

Fugaku rodó los ojos. ¿Los llamaron allí para poner entre dicho a la amante de sangre de Sasuke? ¿Es que esa chica nunca iba a tener suficiente? No es como si le importara, pero Sakura ya bastante tenía con soportar a Mikoto. ¿Los miembros del consejo ahora también pretendían gobernar qué tipo de mujer podía follarse o no su hijo?

Aunque bueno, en realidad Sasuke ni siquiera la había tocado. Lo percibía en el aire. En ningún momento, él olió sexo en Sakura, no olió la esencia de su hijo en ella. Joder, ni siquiera se había alimentado de ella como debía ser. La chica estaba en su casa más por capricho que por función. Pero como siempre, él callaba y observaba. Y cuando la mierda se desbordaba él intervenía con el desatascador.

– ¿Nos hiciste venir para discutir la vida sexual de Sasuke? –alzó las cejas Tsunade. –Él es mayorcito para elegir a su amante de sangre, no entiendo el revuelo.

Los demás líderes de las familias asintieron. Fugaku sabía también como todos ellos que la rubia era la maestra y madrina de Sakura, y que era muy fácil de irritar, y eso incluía ofender la honra de la chica.

–Sasuke es el príncipe de la raza, debería de haber escogido a una mujer de su entorno social.

Pero se ve que siempre hay gilipollas en este mundo que no saben escuchar.

Tres era el miembro del consejo más obsesionado con ese aspecto y en realidad con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el rey de los vampiros. Él era el vampiro que controlaba el oráculo y hablaba con los espíritus del pasado. Fugaku lo veía como un chalado. Bueno, él y todos, para qué negarlo.

–Sasuke por muy príncipe que quieran hacerlo, sigue siendo hombre y tiene derecho de elegir a la mujer que se le antoje. Solo déjenlo disfrutar tranquilo de su capricho y guárdense sus mariconadas para su té de las cinco. –los cortó con desdén y tono frío.

Todos guardaron silencio. Fugaku estaba irritado.

–No lo hacemos príncipe, él es el príncipe. –lo corrigió con molestia Tres.

Tsunade rodó los ojos.

–Aun así. ¿Quién eres tú para decidir con quién folla o se alimenta Sasuke? ¿El oráculo también te dijo eso? ¿Uh?

Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral por parte de todos. Kushina bufó desde su asiento y murmuró algo sobre lo estúpida que era la reunión y el tiempo que le estaban quitando de comer ramen.

– ¿Proseguimos? –preguntó Minato, quitándole algo de tensión al ambiente.

– ¿Dónde está la serpiente estúpida?

Los presentes centraron su atención en el compañero sannin de Tsunade, Jiraiya, él podía invocar una rana y al contrario que su amiga, él si tenía ya los primeros síntomas de que los años vampíricos no eran de eterna juventud. Su pelo largo se había teñido en su totalidad de blanco y las primeras arrugas aparecían allí donde las marcas faciales indicaban. Parecía aburrido y se podía diferenciar sobre la mesa su cuaderno donde escribía sus novelas eróticas, que era lo que había estado haciendo desde que se sentó.

–Orochimaru avisó que no podía venir porque tenía un compromiso que no podía esperar. –contestó Cuatro.

A diferencia de los demás presentes, él era el único miembro del consejo que le hablaba por cuenta propia a Orochimaru. Los demás no simpatizaban con el sannin que invocaba a la serpiente. La serpiente era la mascota tabú del Rey vampiro. Fue la más fiel y también la primera en traicionarlo cuando más la necesitó. Y aparte de ese detalle, el hombre era bastante escalofriante y particular con sus creencias.

Fugaku observó la silla de piedra vacía al lado de Jiraiya y un escalofrío recorrió su columna dorsal. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y normalmente, él no se equivocaba.

* * *

Hacía frío.

La casona vieja y abandonada a las afueras, mentida en un pequeño bosque perteneciente a la misma propiedad, era tan lúgubre como la foresta que rodeaba sus paredes. La humedad se comía la pintura, haciendo que el color pastel se cayera, y dándole ese olor característico de cerrado y polvo a la residencia. Sobre todo, todo junto lograba que la calidez no llegara.

Orochimaru se mantuvo erguido en su posición, con la espalda recta y el cuello estirado. Paseó su lengua por sus labios a la espera de que su anfitrión hablara. Justo enfrente de él, el hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados, sentado en la gran silla victoriana.

–No es necesario que estés tan tenso, Orochimaru. –habló con una sonrisa confiada y arrogante.

Internamente, él lo insultó, pero sabía cuál era su posición, y por mucho que le jodiera, Madara Uchiha era más poderoso que él.

Sin embargo, Orochimaru era famoso por unirse a los más fuertes y luego engañarlos. Un traidor nato. Nunca un lameculos fue tan peligroso. Podía ser el más fiel de los vasallos y demostrarlo una y otra vez, y cuando menos te lo esperabas, clavarte la peor de las puñaladas. Madara era consciente de esto, pero era divertido ver a Orochimaru arrastrarse.

– ¿Qué has averiguado?

–Sasuke sigue conviviendo con la chica. –hizo una mueca de repugnancia. –Según escuché a las empleadas, Haruno y él no tienen ninguna relación como se estipula en el contrato de amante de sangre. Además, Mikoto está que se sube por las paredes, decidida a que su hijo cambie de parecer acerca de su elección.

Madara asintió aburrido.

–Nada nuevo.

–Ah, y ese joven, Sasori, el nieto de Chiyo la curandera, se ha acercado bastante a la chica, demostrando interés por ella, mi señor. –añadió con rapidez, tratando de complacer a su jefe.

– ¿Oh, en serio? –sonrió de medio lado.

Madara chasqueó los dedos y por una puerta lateral, apareció una mujer. Una humana rubia, bastante alta y despampanante, casi parecía una modelo. Él le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella, con los ojos vacíos y sumida en un trance, se acercó a su señor.

– ¿Cuál es el plan, mi señor? –preguntó tentativamente, cruzando sus manos, a la espera de alguna misión. De algo más.

–Sigue al acecho, Orochimaru. –la humana se sentó en su regazo y él jugó con su cabello. –Vamos a ver cómo se desarrollan los hechos y qué papel juegan Sasori y Mikoto en este vals. Y cuando sea el momento…–su mano tocó el cuello femenino y los colmillos de vampiro aparecieron. –Yo moveré mi ficha. –y mordió a la mujer, desgarrando su garganta.

Orochimaru apartó la mirada, no porque le desagradara o sintiera compasión, simplemente le parecía innecesario. Los humanos eran presas, comida, sí, y estaba bien jugar con ellos, pero no valían tanto como para destrozar su moqueta. Prefería desangrarlos en el sótano, mirándolos a los ojos cuando perdían poco a poco el aliento de vida y ellos no podían hacer nada contra su agresor.

Una vez el cuerpo de la rubia súper modelo cayó al suelo sin vida, Madara se relamió los labios manchados de su sangre y sus ojos rojos lo observaron con la maldad brillando en cada pupila.

– ¿Algo más, Orochimaru?

–Aún no me ha dicho qué haremos después, mi señor.

Madara se rio.

–Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, Orochimaru. No seas impaciente, sannin.

Él asintió, sin embargo, los dos sabían cuál era la verdadera intención del invocador de la serpiente del Rey.

* * *

–Usted dirá, señora.

Mikoto sonrió de medio lado, complacida. Le gustaba crear expectación, ser el centro y mantener la intriga. Ser como una novela de misterio o algo parecido. Sí, así de fantástica.

Sasori al otro lado de la mesa de la pequeña cafetería esperó a que la madre de su mejor amigo decidiera hablar y contarle el motivo de su reunión confidencial. Una parte de sí mismo sabía cuál era la respuesta a la incógnita, pero otra quería oírlo de la boca de la propia mujer.

–Eres inteligente, Sasori, no por nada eres amigo de mi hijo. –se miró las uñas y luego levantó la mirada. –Para ti no debe de ser muy difícil de averiguar el motivo de nuestra particular reunión.

Él asintió.

–Me gustaría que usted confirmara mi sospecha. –tomó un sorbo de su café amargo. –No me gusta andarme por las ramas cuando se trata de negocios, señora Uchiha.

Ella rio encantadoramente, tapándose la boca con la mano.

–Por supuesto. Sabes que vengo a ofrecerte un trato. –Mikoto lo miró a los ojos, seria. –El motivo central de este negocio es la amante de sangre de mi hijo, Sakura Haruno.

Sasori le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

–La escucho, señora.

* * *

_¿Mis excusas? Les diré lo que no me he cansado de repetir por mp o en reviews, no escribo por compromiso o por subir el capítulo. Escribo principalmente para mi, en la escritura es donde me he permitido ser egoísta, y quiero seguir siéndolo, lo siento si no les gusta._

_¿Saben? A la primera que le jode dejarlos sin una continuación es a mi. Me molesta no seguir la historia, porque al subirla aquí ya no es una de mis historias inconclusas que son hechas para mi y que no me importa (mucho) no terminar, sino que otras personas las leen y me parece mal dejarlo a medias. Siento que tengo un compromiso con las personas que siguen el fic, igual que yo quiero que una autora a la que amo (J. , eres mi diosa, en serio. Si las traducciones que leo de tus libros son taaan magnificas no me imagino como serán tus libros, escritos con su idioma original. En serio, eres jodidamente fantástica y me gustaría golpearme contra una pared por no saber inglés y vivir allá, contigo. Ignoren este corchete, amo a esta mujer, ha sido una gran inspiración para mi y muchos de mis aspectos al escribir se han definido gracias a ella.) escriba rápido un libro y me de mi dosis de literatura, comprendo que ustedes quieran leer la continuación del fic. Pero realmente, me hacen sentir mal sus comentarios pidiéndome una continuación, única y exclusivamente, sin comentar nada más. Sus "conti" "por fa, sigue rápido" "sube el siguiente cap" solo me estresan, sobre todo cuando escribo un one-shot y me dejan un comentario en el mismo diciéndome "continua amante de sangre". ¿Saben como desmotiva eso? Una cosa es que me dejen el comentario aquí o me manden un mensaje privado, con eso no tengo problema, pero en un fic qué nada tiene que ver...pues como que no._

_Escribo según me viene la inspiración. Sé que soy una puta inconstante, sé que me cuesta escribir fics largos (y no solo fics, sino los originales más largos que he tratado de escribir me cuestan y se me atraviesan) Pero mi propósito escribiendo un fic largo es cumplir mi reto de acabarlo, retarme a mi misma y decir "to puedo hacerlo". Yo entiendo que se enojen, que quieran tirarme cartas bombas o lo que sea. Lo entiendo y lo comparto, pero soy una persona, tengo vida. Y aunque sé que cualquiera podría decir "tienes tiempo para escribir otros fics y para este no?" yo le contestaré lo mismo de siempre "Escribo porque me gusta y quiero, sobre todo porque tengo la idea y la plasmo. Por eso tengo tantos one-shot, son fáciles de escribir. pero con amante de sangre tengo una trama detrás, y se supone debo ser coherente. No es solo tener la idea, es seguir un hilo de ideas y que estas tengan sentido en mi cabeza. Encontrarle una solución o una continuación a lo que planteé en el cap anterior. Eso no es tan sencillo, al menos no para mi."_

_En fin, solo quería decirles mis sentimientos. No estoy enojada, aunque pueda sonar agresiva -.- Es solo que quiero que traten de entenderme, igual que yo los entiendo a ustedes. _

_¿Sobre el capítulo?_

_Soy una persona, escribo sin intenciones de lucro ni por nada así, escribo porque me sale de los ovarios, así de claro xD. Y cuando no sé como seguir un fic, simplemente no escribo la primera pajada que se me atraviesa por la mente. No quiero que mis fics sean una sucesión tras otra de momentos incoherentes (por muy incoherente que yo sea a veces xD). _

_Este capítulo me costó francamente escribirlo. Estuve durante una temporada bastante larga con la parte de Fugaku escrita, pero le faltaba algo más para poder ser publicado. Sabía que quería añadir algo más, que quería añadir algo de intriga y no solo centrar el fic en una relación amorosa de Sasuke y Sakura, donde la principal trama será "¿cuándo se acostará Sasuke con Sakura?" El problema es que siempre me ha costado eso de escribir intriga o será que ese genero no lo he tocado y no tengo confianza a la hora de escribirlo. Además, soy olvidadiza y no tengo la costumbre de apuntar los detalles importantes, como también me enrollo mucho y lo más probable es que este trozo debería de haberlo añadido antes al fic, esa es la sensación que tengo, sobre todo siento que fue aburrido y pesado de leer tanta info junta, pero sentía que ya tocaba aclararlo y por eso, cuando hoy lo releí (bueno, todas las veces que lo he releído) no he editado nada, sino que he añadido más cosas. Pero bueno, como ya saben, desde que publiqué el fic hasta ahora, he cambiado mi manera de narrara (aunque en esencia sigue siendo lo mismo xD) y por eso quizás, si ahora editara el fic, sería diferente y tendría menos caps, pero me da mucha floreja editar fics y no quiero que este pierda su esencia, por eso, seguiré como hasta ahora. _

_Bueno, creo que con esto lo digo todo. _

_Sé que me odian, no solo porque tardé un huevo, sino que además no les di nada de romance (aunque hasta ahora no les he dado romance, solo momentos que los deja con las ganas xD), pero ...solo me queda decir ¡tenganme paciencia! Sé que leerme puede ser una tortura, porque se enganchan (o eso me dicen xD) y no actualizo con regularidad o tengo un día para hacerlo, pero tengo mis motivos y espero que puedan entenderme. _

_Gracias por seguir el fic hasta este punto y soportar a alguien tan lenta como yo._

_Nos leemos, babys~ (y espero que no sea después de tanto tiempo.)_


End file.
